Dear me
by Lily272
Summary: Why do the goblins do a strange test with Wizards that have a vault once they are over the age of 15? What does it have to do with Harry suddenly having even more Money? Watch how a spell Harry let the Goblins do in his former life gives him the chance to find love and a family including a brother. Sadly, his family is on the wrong side of this war. Or are there even more secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Obviously I own nothing, and thanks to Ravenclawgirl-18 for beta reading my story so you won't have to wade through all my spelling mistake! It might also be of interest that I did finish writing this story and all chapters are with Ravenclawgirl-18 and the first 5 are already back and I'll update them if possible daily until those are up and then whenever I got more and had the time to read them over again and possibly ad an Authors Note.

 **Warning:** This will be slash! Why? Because I love it! So if you hate it, don't read it! Thanks!

* * *

 **D** **ear Me**

 **Chapter one**

Harry is walking through Diagon with the Weasleys and some other order members to shop for his fifth year at Hogwarts and has to stop at Gringotts and get some money first. The order wanted to get everything for him and keep him locked up and safe but Harry had whined until they decided that a bit of fresh air might be good. Harry wonders if they really think that or only fear that he'll run of without permission otherwise. If they did, they had a point he had already tried to talk Hermione and Ron to go with him and been about to go on his own when they changed their minds.

It also explains why he has a 'dog' with him. Probably to make sure that said 'dog' won't get bored out of his mind all cooped up in the house with everyone else gone. He'll also be able to keep an eye on the ally while they are in a shop since he won't be allowed into those.

It's two days since the hearing and Harry wonders if going here was such a good idea after all. With a sigh Harry goes into the Bank glad that he'll get away from the prying eyes while he is down in his Vault.

It's planed that Harry will go down alone since he's most likely safe around there and the order will stay in the lobby to keep an eye on everything that might be planed while they otherwise would be down. That way Molly can also go down with another Goblin at the same time to get her money.

Harry walks up to a Goblin while Molly goes to another and he says, "Hi, I'd like to go to my vault."

The Goblin looks up and summons some papers to his head. "Since you turned 15 this year we'll need to do a test as we do with everyone who is past that age." The Goblin starts to write some things on the parchment, "I'll just need to ask some questions and take a hair of yours first, the test on that will be done by the time the questionnaire is done."

Harry eyes Moody who is close by and nods so Harry sighs now knowing that he probably really does have to go over this. "Fine." He replies and reluctantly hands over a hair.

After that the Goblin asks many questions including favourite subject and colour as well as favourite stone which gets Harry sort of in trouble since he never even thought about favourite stones. He tries to answer everything honestly like hobbies and things like that but sometimes just guesses since he has no bloody idea how often he had an outburst of accidental magic during his childhood or picks one nearly at random, like with a stone. Since he doesn't really have a favourite stone he chooses Amber remembering to have heard Hermione and Ginny talk about jewels with stones once and what they like. He remembers that one of them liked it and it isn't as flashy as a ruby like the other liked. He doesn't remember who liked which one though but due to that those were the first to come to mind at all.

Harry is looking towards Moody a few times to see him grin and assumes that he's remembering his own annoyance when he had to go through this. And possibly remembers feeling just as clueless since Harry doubts that Moody ever thought about stones or flowers.

A grin spreads on Harry's face when the questioning finally ends and the Goblin says, "I'm surprised the result for the hair isn't back…oh."

"Oh what?" Harry asks and looks where the Goblin looks and sees two more walking towards them, one of them holding a file in his hand.

"We have a match." The Goblin with the file replies. "Make sure to compare the answers to this." He hands a paper from the file to the Goblin before looking at Harry. "Mister Potter, if you'll follow me I'll talk to you about the result on your way to your vault. At least I assume that's what you came for, right?"

"Yeah." Harry answers and looks towards Moody who looks a little worried.

The Goblin notices the eye contact and explains, "You are free to take whoever you wish with you but I suggest to choose wisely since the information is rather delicate." Harry is about to eye Moody again when the Goblin adds, "You shouldn't let anyone influence you on this one. It is private and delicate but I can assure you Mister Potter that you'll be more than save while you're in this bank."

Harry looks at the goblin for a moment but then sighs and asks, "Can I take my dog with me? He's very protective and I'd feel a lot saver with him."

The Goblin seems to consider it for a moment before he nods. Moody then nods towards Tonks who walks out to get Snuffles. Once the dog is next to Harry the Goblin just rises an eyebrow looking up at the big grim like dog. "No worries." Harry assures, "He's a very gentle dog and would never hurt anyone."

"I'm sure." The Goblin drawls. "Follow me please Mister Potter."

Harry does as asked with Snuffles right next to him. Once they are in the cart, which the so far silent Goblin stirs, the Goblin that holds the file finally speaks again. "You probably wonder, like most do, what those questions and the hair test are about correct?"

"Yeah." Harry mumbles. "To be honest, they felt kind of random and pointless."

"They are far from pointless." The Goblin replies clearly upset, "They are for our studies of a wizard's soul."

"Of the soul?" Harry asks, "And what does it tell you about my soul that my favourite flower is a Lily which to be honest I only said because I hardly know flowers and it was my mother's name."

The Goblin grins, "Nothing."

"So the questions are pointless after all." Harry grumbles.

"No." The Goblin insists, "They might not tell us anything about your soul but so far 95 percent of reincarnations had the same interests and often favoured something within those interests. It is also rather interesting that in one of those not interested areas you chose to be inspired by your deceased mother since in your last life you picked Amber as favourite stone because it was the name of your mother in that time. It is also interesting that in that life you also choose Lily as a favourite flower even though according to the file it was because a friend liked it."

"Reincarnations?" Harry asks and wonders if he should mention that he picked Amber because of a friend too. He sees Snuffles ears perk up and a curious look in the dog's eyes and decides not to interrupt further to get more information from the Goblin faster and rather asks. "What do you mean with past life?"

"What I mean, Mister Potter, is that we, on very special occasion and under very strict rules, offer to do a soul spell that ´while it kills a wizard will ensure that he's reborn." The Goblin replies, "Since the spell kills them one of the rules for being offered that spell is that the wizard or the witch in question has to be dying from a disease or other cause."

"And then he or she gets a second chance?" Harry asks.

"A second chance to get what they hadn't gotten in their previous life." The Goblin agrees, "Because we also only offer this to someone who never had a long-term partner nor has a suitable heir that he or she is actually related to."

"So, this is sort of a second chance to find love?" Harry questions, "Which means in my past life I was alone?"

"Yes." The Goblin replies, "There had been a prophecy about you in that life and all your life you worked towards that goal and seemingly forgot to listen to your heart and never found the right person. Or rather," The Goblin opens the file to look inside before saying, "Your past-self stated that he assumes to know who would have been a good match but that he alienated that person during his teenage years because he was too focused on preparing for that prophecy that he never noticed that the tension was rather sexual than anything. By the time your past-self noticed however it was too late and the person married with children."

"So," Harry mumbles, "To have someone in this life I should focus on that more than any prophecies?"

"If there are any," The Goblin replies, "Then that would seem to be the advice you gave yourself."

Harry sighs and then asks, "But it doesn't really have to be the same this time, does it? I mean how often did a person that wanted to have that second chance not find the right person?"

"About half of them." The Goblin replies, "And we are only able to do this once with a soul."

"Guess that means no third chances huh?" Harry mumbles. "Oh well. If that's all?"

"Not really." The Goblin says while the cart is still rolling and Harry wonders if it's because of their topic or anything else that he has the feeling that this cart ride takes much longer then the last ones. "Since there never was an heir for any of the cases we made it our policy to, take care, of the persons belonging and return them to the soul sort of making them their own heir."

"Oh." Harry replies, "So I also get some old stuff and a bit of gold?"

The Goblin grins and then says, "That would be the usual outcome yes. We also always show the vault to the new owner which is why we're heading there before we go to your old one if you still wish to see it since you can take whatever you need from the one we're heading too."

"That's fine I guess." Harry replies, "I see if I still need to see the other one after I know what's in this one."

"In that case I'm reasonably sure that you won't need to visit your other one." The Goblin replies as they finally stop and move through a dark tunnel. The Goblin that accompanies them, and seems to be an assistant to the one that had explained everything to Harry, must keep a dragon at bay with a noisy clanker twice on their way towards a small looking door that seems to be made of some stone or metal, Harry isn't sure. The Goblin moves his hand over it and then the door opens and Harry's jaw drops to the ground and the Goblin is surprised to see that the dog also looks way to shocked to be a dog and assumes it to be an animagus.

The vault is huge and Harry wonders if halve of London is under-tunnelled if a single vault can nearly have the size of a small village! Maybe even more since Harry isn't sure where the end is past the piles of gold. But that isn't all he sees. There are multiple tapestries along the walls and treasure chests filled with jewels in form of rings, necklaces or bracelets and belts and he even sees tiaras and a few crowns. A few other chests are filled with huge gems, pearls or even gold nuggets. He can see multiple swords staffs and armour. There are golden and silver plates, cups and even utensils. There also are some other vessels out of Gold as well as little figurines out of gold some of them also with some gems in them.

A whole corner is filled with multiple bookcases that are so full of books and scrolls that there are a few more piles of them in front of them. There is also a podium with one book open on top of it. The amount of books Harry sees would make Hermione jealous. Hell, it might make Madam Prince jealous.

There also are some amphoraes with different paintings on them and other things that look like particularly old artefacts and sculptures. After looking around speechlessly for a short moment Harry picks up one of the cups that is close by and very pretty. It looks like it's made of glass at first glance but feels a little different and has lots of gems in it and quite a bit of gold in it too. It seems to glow even though there is little light apart from a few torches around the walls and their reflection in everything shiny in the vault, which is rather a lot.

"Ah I see you noticed one of the two most valuable item in this vault if not the most valuable one." The Goblin praises once again opening the file for further information. "It's mostly made of one huge diamond with other gems and some gold inlaid into it. It was created by a royal elf named Aintithenniel. During the great times where Muggles still lived in peace with magical beings, it was known by wizards as well as muggles as the holy grail."

"The holy what?" Harry squeaks.

"The holy grail." The Goblin calmly repeats and Harry stares at him for a moment before gently replacing the cup to where it was.

"What is the other valuable item you mentioned to be about as valuable." Harry wonders out loud. How can anything be even close as valuable as the holy grail.

"That would be a sword also made by a royal elf but I'm afraid no one was able to find out which one. We do know however that is it made of a crystal and that it is infused with powerful magic partly coming from the runes that are engraved in it. Said sword is only slightly older then the grail and was still known as well as used in a time where Muggles were permitted to use magical artefacts. It was known as Excalibur." The Goblin replies.

"Excalibur?" Harry mumbles, "By Merlin."

"That would have been your former name." The Goblin stats drily and Harry stares at him before he suddenly drops in a faint. The Goblin looks at the now whimpering dog that sniffs around the boy's face and adds, "Since you seem unwilling to reveal yourself in front of us we'll leave you alone and wait just outside. Just knock when you'd like us to open the door and let you out."

The Goblins leave and the dog turns back into Sirius and uses an enervate on his godson. Harry slowly opens his eyes and looks around before letting his head drop back on the ground, "Oh no, this wasn't a dream. How do I always get into such a mess?" Harry questions.

"I wouldn't call this a mess." Sirius tries to calm him. "You're a kind young man and now you have enough gold for ten lifetimes and really valuable items on top of it. I bet you're more loaded then Malfoy now. Probably twice as loaded or more." Sirius grins at him. "Not that you weren't rich before since James was but Harry, it doesn't change who you are. There might be some things that are the same for both of you but I bet there is also a lot that is different. You'll be just fine and will find someone to love you in this life time I'm sure of it and no one deserves it more then you."

"I bet Merlin had deserved it too and guess what, he didn't get it." Harry grumbles but then sighs. "Guess this is another thing I just have to live with though."

"I fear so." Sirius replies and hugs his god son. "But hey, somewhere around is Excalibur, mind if I search for it for a bit?"

"Go ahead." Harry sighs and then walks over to the book on the podium and wonders if it's Merlin's magic book. With a glance toward all the others he sighs thinking that it's probably one of many.

He looks into the opened book and sees that there is a spell on that side that helps find someone's family and according to the notes was created by Merlin and known by no one else at least at the time. There is also a folded and sealed parchment on the page. The elegant script on it reads 'For my next life!'

Harry opens the letter and reads,

'Dear me.

I never thought I would start a letter in such away, but I'm very glad for this chance. I won't trouble you with my memories or worries or everything wrong I did in my life. The way I'm already treated by most in my time I fear you've heard my name if you ever studied history but rest assured, I'm by no means all-knowing and made more mistakes in my life then I like to admit so I'm just as normal as I assume I'll be in my next life. I did however pester the Goblins for days on end before doing this to find out a bit about how much of my old life could also happen in my next.

According to their studies, it will most likely be some time until you read this since even though I'm far from wise I do have some power that however I didn't learn to fully excess until I was about 15 so don't worry about feeling powerless at times if you're younger than that. I learned to use most of that after I found that a person I saw dying and didn't manage to safe was my brother. I did try to save him but to this very day I wonder if I had put more effort into it, could I have saved him? I think I could. I only tried half-heartedly because I always fought with his best friend. It was my best friend that killed him. He didn't mean to, but he still did.

I was considering to decline the offer when I found out that it seems like fate enjoys messing with a certain soul in a certain way. It seems like everyone who had some form of hardships during their childhood had to go through the same but the same goes for the up side. The Goblins muse that to be the low chance of actually finding love in the second life. Since that is the goal so to speak most try much harder than normal to reach it once they learn of this and hence have a small chance of screwing fate around on that one. But it's still only about half.

However, my childhood hadn't been the best and I'm sorry to make you go through the same for I doubt you'll be exactly like me. But do remember that while we might share the same soul and experienced some things that are painstakingly similar, you are still yourself, don't ever forget that.

I mostly write though to warn you. If your life is as much like mine as the Goblins seem to assume it will be, then there are secrets being kept from you. Some of those that you might have to find out to stop yourself from making the same mistakes I did. Due to my carelessness my own brother was killed and I was personally responsible for some of my family's murder and that is what I truly want to change, more than finding love for myself. I know I can't change my past, but maybe this is a way to repent for some of my wrong doings.

If you do the spell, then you'll find one person from your family and it will be a key person to find out about the rest. Trust that person for it will be one that means well for you and help him or her to safe whoever is part of your family if you're at all able to do it. I fear that you've been born right into the middle of a magical war just like I was in my youth which is why I eventually left most of that life behind and searched for friends and a second chance in the Muggle world. I found my peace with my friends and a boy named Arthur who's like a son to me and if I hadn't known that he's well of I would have left my riches to him rather than go through with this.

I hope that whatever comes, you will find your peace too and do the test, for I was never who I thought I was. I was taken from my home and loving family to others that had need of me to replace a child that could be part of a prophecy only to hide that it must be the other that fit it. I then became that prophesied child since it seems those don't make a different between a true born son and a replaced one. Sadly, those people who were at least kind and loving died and I was left with their relatives that were horrid to me. I fear it all sounds too familiar to you and only hope that at least your godfather was more inclined to care for you then for revenge and thus risking his freedom and leave you to fend for yourself.

I hope that by the time you read it you found at least some people that truly care but be careful some of them are keeping those secrets to protect you from further harm while some only think of their own safety. Be careful, dear me, and never forget, you might be more who you thought, but you are still the same person you were this morning. Just like after every day, you'll rest tonight with a little more knowledge and experience. And even if there will be a little more of both then on an average day, it's still the same.

And now take care of yourself,  
Your Merlin.

Harry stares at the letter and reads it over two more times while he hears Sirius rummage through the vault somewhere in the back of it. After that Harry reads the page with the spell more closely and wonders if he should do it or not. He's not at Hogwarts and still underage. In the end, he refolds the letter and places it in the book he nearly randomly takes a few more and places them with it and decides to take them with him to Hogwarts and do the spell there. Maybe that one part had been different. It was enough the same to have one of those different, wasn't it?

Even if he dearly hoped it was, he had to make sure, he refused to have this warning and still risk to fight his own family in this war. He must do this spell and soon. Harry considers temporarily to just ask Sirius but fears that he'd lie to him and so doesn't ask and rather waits for the spell.

"I found it." Sirius replies and returns with a splendid looking sword. He moves it and the sound of the sword cutting the air is nearly like a melody. Different from what Harry remembers the Sword of Gryffindor sounded but he doesn't comment further and only forces a smile on his face.

"Cool." Harry replies, he looks at it for a moment but after awhile says, "I fear the others are getting worried soon. We should head back, could you shrink those books and scrolls that I piled there they look interesting and I'd like to take them to Hogwarts with me and show Hermione at least some of them."

After that Harry quickly takes plenty of coins so he can buy something nice for his friends and is glad that he had gotten an extendable walled from one of his friends for his last birthday, that way he could have carried around one of those huge piles of gold if he wished. He also places the books and scrolls into it once they are shrunken.

On his way back to the others Sirius is once again an oversized dog and looks rather pleased waggling his tail. Harry watches him for a moment in silence and then says, "Don't tell anyone yet please." The dog looks up at him and then nods. "Thanks snuffles, you're the best."

"If you wish to keep it quiet I assume you rather not have us inform everyone that is currently renting one of your residences."

"I beg your pardon?" Harry mumbles, "I never knew I even had any."

"It comes with the vault." The Goblin explains and takes out another sheet from the file. "Those are the buildings names, location and the name of the current tenant. We had an agreement with Merlin to oversee the renting of all of them until his reborn soul is found to ensure that they don't decade from disuse, the rent was to be split evenly in thirds, one going to the bank for our trouble, one going to the Vault you just visited to increase your wealth and one to social projects for poor, sick or orphaned children."

After looking at the sheet Harry mumbles, "Malfoy Manor is mine? How on earth?"

"One of the Malfoy Lords started to rend it after moving to Britain and ever since it has been used by the family. It used to be called Wiltshire Manor since it is the biggest one of yours in the area and that still is the official name unless you wish to change it. It is usually called Malfoy Manor by now since they lived there for generations. As far as I know the Malfoy's wish to buy the Manor for a few generations now and probably pay a rather hefty fortune to get it permanently. They inquired about it once a year at least and we just informed them that it currently isn't possible to be bought by anyone and that we'll inform them should there be an option to buy it but they still keep pestering."

Harry stares at the Goblin and goes further over the list and then mumbles "Half of diagon belongs to me too?"

"Yes, mister Potter," The Goblin replies, "Merlin was famous in the Muggle world but before that he was a wealthy wizard with a lot of power that had defeated the most dangerous dark wizard in his time before leaving the magical world."

"Guess that raises my odds to beat good old snake face again." Harry mumbles to himself when they finally reach the end of their cart ride back. "If anyone but the Malfoy's asks for that Mansion, let me know. Oh, and let Malfoy know when he next asks about it that the owner might sell it, but not to a death eater and since he is marked, he's not getting it in this life time."

They enter the Lobby after that and Moody is next to him in a heartbeat, "What took you so long boy." He grumbles.

"Sorry, Snuffles wanted to snuff something out in my vault." Harry grins happy to have the excuse and grins even more at the complaining whine from the dog and mumbles "Sorry." But doesn't really sound sorry at all. A little later Harry and Ron are pressing their noses against the Quidditch shop and stare at the brooms and other stuff in it. They don't stare for long because a little later Harry is inside and buys out nearly the entire shop and gets Ron and the twins their own firebolt's before they even buy the school supply. Molly keeps chiding him for wasting his money but Harry constantly assures that he can spare it and that the love she and her family showed him the last few years is worth so much more and that he just wants to give a little back. He asks her for wishes but she refuses to reply anything claiming that he spend enough money on making her sons happy and what could be better for a mother then to see her children happy and that she considered him one of her sons anyway which is why she'll keep chiding him for wasting money.

Harry also buys for new robes for all the Weasleys including Molly but she refuses her one insistently and Harry sees himself forced to make a deal with Madam Malkin and gives her more money than he has to and in return she promises to give Molly plenty of discounts on everything until the money he paid in advance is out.

While they finally bought their books Harry is grinning from ear to ear when Lucius is walking into the shop shortly after them and drags his son out with the words, "You have to come to Gringotts with me now."

"Why?" Draco who apparently had been shopping with his mother while his father did some business with the Goblins and due to that had been in the shop before Lucius came whines, "I don't even have my own vault yet so why should I go there?"

"You're not marked. I'll explain there." He whispers just about loud enough in his anger to be overheard by Harry who is on the other side of the book aisle just like Ron and Hermione.

"I wonder what that was about." Ron muses. "But it's good to know that the ferret doesn't have his own vault yet."

Harry just grins certain that the Goblins won't sell them anything without talking to Harry about the details so Malfoy Junior won't be able to get anything for his father.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Who wonders who his parents are? If you do, you don't know me! I guess those are obvious but if you agree with that, there is a little detail in this that will shock you and that WILL be a big surprise and not quiet as obvious, or at least, I hope it won't be! Maybe you can already guess all the family members until everything is out in the open and I'll let you know if anyone is still missing at the start of every chapter! That way I'll know if I'm too obvious on that one too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Only one guess so far and that was for Harry's partner, well I won't write here if it was right or wrong since I wrote Laurie24 directly if her hope rather than guess is right or not and will with future guesses too. I know I'm pathetic to try and get more reviews this way but what can I do? I love reviews! So thanks to all those that have reviewed so far and since so many already liked that first chapter I thought I give you the second a little sooner. Well, and because I don't know how much time I'll have to get it up tomorrow and it might be more than 24 hours if I don't do it now and I know how much I hate to wait for one and don't want to torture anyone who liked to read it so far.

* * *

 **D** **ear Me**

 **Chapter two**

Harry is sitting at the Breakfast table in Grimmauld place with his friends and family when Hedwig arrives with a letter. Harry thanks her and looks at the letter with a Gringotts crest on it. Moody is about to snatch it from him to check if it's safe to open but Harry has it in his pocket first claiming "I waited for it so it's from them and safe."

He finishes his breakfast with all eyes on him for some time and then goes to the room he shares with Ron. Both of his friends are following him and Ron asks, "What was that about?"

"Oh, I found out some interesting news at Gringotts yesterday, being loaded is one of them and being the actual owner of Malfoy Manor that is only rented by the Malfoy's is also part of it." Harry grins, "I told the Goblins that I might sell it but not to a death eater because they told me that Mister Malfoy wants to buy it just like his father and grandfather seemingly already wanted to."

"You're going to annoy them now, aren't you?" Hermione asks in a chiding tone, "You shouldn't alienate them any further."

"I'll be careful, I promise." Harry replies and opens the letter and reads it over to make sure that the name Merlin is nowhere in sight before he passes it to his friends.

"Holy shit." Ron mumbles seeing the figure on the paper that apparently, Draco is offering in his father's name. The Goblins do however warn that he got the money from his father who was marked but claims to have been under an imperio.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asks exited.

"I'll write the Goblins to kindly inform Mister Malfoy that while I would sell it to Draco for less, I refuse to sell it to Lucius' puppet which at this point Draco is. Meaning that I'll refuse to sell him anything until I notice him developing a mind of his own and one that makes him a better man then his father is. I will however ask them to hint that the owner does have an eye on Draco in school."

"They're going to believe you to be a teacher." Hermione muses with a smile.

"Or Dumbledore since it is something he would say." Ron grins. "This is brilliant, but maybe you should let them know who you are that way we could tell Draco to do all kind of stuff for us."

"No." Harry replies immediately and rather harshly. "I refuse to bully him or anyone. And I mean what I said, I would even gift it to Draco since I have plenty of gold down there to get all of us more than comfortably through anything, but I want him to show some mind of his own and that he's not a death eater wanna be."

"Then he'll never get it." Ron grins.

"I don't know." Hermione muses after a moment, "He is usually rather smart in class so if he starts to mature he might get his head out of his arse."

"I doubt it." Harry replies, "But I do hope it for him."

"I bet he won't." Ron grins. "But thanks again for the great broom and all."

"You saved me in that summer when you got me out of the Dursley's place with that car before second year and got in trouble because of me more than once." Harry says, "I'm glad I can finally do something for you. Oh, and Hermione, I also got some great books the same way I got that manor, I want to look them over myself first but I promise to let you have a look too."

"If one is about Quidditch I get to read it, right?" Ron quickly asks.

"I doubt there is one but if there is I promise to borrow it to you even before Hermione, should she even want to read it." Harry says grinning.

"Awesome." Ron replies and Harry enjoys the rest of his holidays with them.

Once back at school Harry does enlarge the books during his first night back once all the boys in his dorm are asleep and looks over the randomly picked ones to see if they give Hermione more information than he wants to let anyone have right away and then goes to sleep to pass her the safe books the next day to keep her quiet about the others and decides to look into the important one when he's less tired. His near daily detentions with the new defence Professor Umbridge doesn't really help to get done with that quickly and the fact that at least half his house seems to hate him just like the majority of the school isn't all that helpful for his concentration either.

It takes a week until he finally sneaks down to the common room, again in the middle of the night since he clearly won't get it done otherwise. He once again reads it over, this time more focused on the details, before doing anything.

He takes another deep breath, after reading the instruction so often that he can recite the page by heart, and then attempts to do the spell knowing that if he does it right he'll only see the image of a person he is related to. One that means well with him and will help him find out more. And he'll see the person doing what he or she is doing at this very moment.

The second Harry does the spell a mist starts to come from his wand and move into the shape of a person that is walking. It starts to become more defined and only takes another very short moment before Harry recognises the person the mist is forming. He stares at the man that is probably walking through the halls of this castle for students that are walking around after curfew. Harry still stares where the mist was after the image has long faded and needs another moment to calm his mind before he looks at the marauders map to see where the person is walking and then takes out his invisibility cloak. Once he has it he makes his way out of the common room towards the person that is looking to punish people for what he is currently doing.

He knows that it probably isn't the smartest move but he has to find out what is going on and Severus Snape is the only clue he has. He is still wearing the invisibility cloak when he sees him and wonders how to approach the subject without getting multiple detentions and loosing enough house points to make sure that Seamus and Dean hate him even more than they already do.

Harry watches the man for a moment and then leaves around a corner and searches his pockets for some parchment and is glad to find it and summons a quill and ink from his room with an accio. Once done he writes 'I did a spell and am somehow related to you. I know I was taken from my real family as a little child and I'm at Hogwarts in my fifth year. If you know who I am write me a letter and hand it to a house elf called Dobby. Tell him to give it to someone who asks him for it and knows that he has a letter from you for a Gryffindor child in his fifth year at this school. That way I'll get it.'

As soon as Harry is done with that note he runs to the owlery and talks to Hedwig and apologises about a million times for not using her and then sends a school owl with that note to Snape. He watches the owl leave before he returns to his common room certain that he'll eventually know more.

Harry nearly forgets about that problem since Umbridge is causing a lot of trouble, especially now that she's high inquisitor of Hogwarts, and Hermione talked him into trying and teach the other years and they have the DA meetings now. The nearly weekly letters from Gringotts informing him that Malfoy asked again if he is willing to sell to Draco or him or at least to Narcissa are also distracting him a little. Malfoy also wants to know who the owner is and trying to force that information from them. So far with no success but that is only a minor distraction compared to the dreams he's having. He nearly constantly dreams about a strange corridor unless he dreams about Cedric's death or other such things. He hardly manages to sleep through even a single night and is getting more and more exhausted.

On top of all that Harry is trying to get Cho whom he wanted last year so he won't die a bitter Old man with no love, well he doesn't think he was bitter the last time around but failing in this second chance at love probably will make him bitter.

After more than two month Harry sneaks down one evening after dinner to the kitchen and walks to Dobby to ask, "Dobby, did Professor Snape already leave that letter with you? I asked him to do so but didn't want him to know who'll get it."

"Mister Harry Potter is going to take it?" Dobby asks surprised.

"Yeah," Harry replies and just to make sure that no other elf will tell Snape anything useful he adds, "The one who's going to read it wants to make sure that Professor Snape won't find out who he is and because of that I'm going to pass it on to someone else and so on and it still might take some time for the person to get it."

"Oh, I see." Dobby replies and then gets out a rather thin letter. Harry is nearly disappointed that it's so thin but in the end, is sure that the man might just have doubted him and that he needs to prove his claim.

This night Harry once gain sneaks to the common room and reads the letter.

'Mister Potter,

If you think that after more than four years of grading your deplorable work, I still wouldn't recognize that chicken scratch you dare to call handwriting then you are mistaken! I will however look past this as long as you tell me what happened to my son. If you haven't informed me before Christmas, I will make you pay for daring to prank me with this. You are even worse than your father to dare and prank me with the fact that my child was taken from me.'

Harry stares at the letter and swallows thickly and wonders what he should do. It's already damn close to Christmas.

Once Harry goes to bed though he forgets all about it over the dream of Arthur Weasley getting bitten by Nagini in said corridor. He wakes up screaming and calling Ron's name telling him about it and that he is sure that it's real and it doesn't take long until they are all standing in Dumbledore's office and are send away for the holidays. Harry doesn't even think about Snape until he shows up and tells him that he is going to be the one to teach Harry Occlumency to protect his mind from Voldemort's interference as soon as he's back at school.

A groan is all that Harry dares to show how much he hates that idea, fearing that just telling Dumbledore what is going on might not be in his best interest.

Due to that Harry is hardly back in school before he is standing in Snape's office and sees the sadistic grin on that man. "Are you going to tell me about my little Balthazar or will I need to draw it out of your memory while I pretend to teach you Occlumency?"

"Do your worse." Harry grumbles. He hardly has time to really realize what the spell is that Severus Snape throws at him but due to his anger at the man in that moment the first memories are those of the man bullying him including the first lesson where Harry very clearly tried to write notes about what the man said rather then not listening. He tries to keep his mind on those memories but eventually he is reliving some of his memories from past summers, like Vernon locking up his school books making homework impossible or where he was locked in his room and only meagre portions of food was passed through a cat flap, he even sees a memory from his early childhood where he was thrown into the cupboard with the words, "There is no such thing as magic, and no food for a weak, freak."

After that Harry just wants this to end and finally tries to focus on reading that book in the common room to find ones' family and casting that spell before he went down to see the person uncertain only to then send an owl instead of addressing him. The second that memory ended, the spell does too and Snape stares towards the boy that is somehow now lying on the ground and gasping. Harry moves to face the man and slowly rises from the ground saying, "I have no idea what made you think I'd prank you with a son being taken, because I would NEVER hurt someone who lost family that way, not after the way I grew up. But I did not lie. I found out that James Potter might not be my father and Lily might not be my mother. I wasn't sure though. I did that spell because I found it and it showed me you which is why I wrote that damn letter but I guess trusting you was the biggest mistake I ever made." After that Harry walks towards the door opens it and is already outside when he turns looking towards a shocked Snape, "And here I thought I could hate Umbitch more then you, guess I was wrong, you're way worse than the toad and I HATE YOU!" after screaming the last words Harry throws the door close and runs away hiding in the room of requirements and cries himself to sleep there.

Not knowing that Severus ran to discuss this discovery with Harry's other parent.

The next morning Harry skips breakfast to avoid his friends hoping to get around it and find something else to distract them. He even considers skipping his first class since that is Potions with Snape and Harry doesn't want to see the man.

He'll have to face him eventually though and rather not let him know how much he wants to avoid him. In the end, he's not even late but definitely late enough to avoid talking to the man without having anyone over hear them since he's nearly the last to arrive. He does also do his level best to ignore him during the lesson. He avoids looking at him until he starts and even when the lecture does start, does Harry look towards the board rather than the teacher.

Harry doesn't even know if Snape tries to catch his eyes since he's avoiding the man's face stoically. It might not help to make him look like he really doesn't care but it does hopefully still show that he won't back down and change his mind easily.

After a short lecture about the potion they are to make Snape says, "You will work in pairs and since the work from some of you was more than disappointing I pick the partner this time to ensure that at least one person in the group has at least some idea of what is to do." He then starts to list the partners and Harry is frowning even before he knows with whom he's supposed to work, certain that he won't like it. As it turns out, it could have been worse. He could be in Hermione's or Ron's place. Hermione's partner is Goyle and Ron must work with Malfoy. Neville doesn't really have any more luck, having to work with Pug-Face-Pansy. Harry's partner might be a snake and a friend of Malfoy's but one of the quieter ones and Harry wonders if Snape wants to show that he somewhat cares by partnering him with someone he can at least bear, or has a chance to since Harry doesn't really know the bloke enough to be sure.

Blaise sits down next to him and kindly asks, "Would you rather gather the ingredients or prepare the work station?"

Harry eyes him sceptically. "I get the stuff." He walks over and is glad to see that Hermione and Ron are also there to gather what they need. He hears Hermione grumble that she might as well not have a partner with that oaf and Ron complains about Draco already being a bossy git while Harry mumbles, "Let's just try and get out of this alive."

He returns with the ingredients and Blaise looks over them and then actually says, "Thanks."

Harry stares at him wondering if Snape told this boy to be nice to him and if yes, what reason did he give him or does Blaise even know the truth and if yes, why? Harry is nervous and occasionally looking towards Ron and Hermione to see how they do and if they could help him should he need it but Blaise seems to really try to work amiably and is nice until the potion is finished. Blaise bottles it but before he brings it to Professor Snape's Desk he places a folded note in front of Harry and then goes to the front to hand their potion in for grading.

Harry is still sceptically but since the room is still full of students who are still working on their potions and distracted by that or an argument with their partner, he opens the note and reads it.

'Dear Balthazar,

I'm your twin, please talk to me during lunch, I'll meet you in the fifth-floor corridor.'

Your twin'

Harry stares at it and wonders if he should go or not. Part of him fears that it would be a mistake to go, what if this is a trick from Snape? But part of him remembers the letter from Merlin he found. The man had written 'Due to my carelessness my own brother was killed...' My own Brother. Those words seem to resonate in his head. Those and that Merlin had failed to safe his brother. What if that will also happen again? Will Harry one day be responsible for the death of his own twin? Will he fail him even knowing that they're brothers? The latter said that it's hard to screw with fate and to actually change anything which is why so many don't find love but he does have that warning. And it is more informative then about who he could date. He might be able to control more about his future then most and prevent from going through that at least. And to be true, this does already feel more important than dating Cho.

He looks at Blaise who's eyes are begging him to agree. Harry frowns to show that he doesn't really like this but does nod and sees the other boy smile and hears him mumble "Thanks." Harry can literally hear the breath Blaise had held leaving his body while he says that thanks.

As soon as the class is dismissed Harry flees from the room and runs towards his next one even though it is Defence against the dark arts with Umbitch, he's too deep in thoughts to even get in trouble for opening his mouth and, somehow, manages to go a day without yet another detention. After that Ron and Hermione are heading straight for lunch and Harry claims to have forgotten something in his room for his afternoon classes and that they should go ahead.

He walks up to the fifth floor to meet Blaise. He sees him before he's there at the stairs and rushes to catch up with him. "Blaise." He says when he's close. They are just at the top of the stairs. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Dad told me that about last night." Blaise replies, "I don't think he told me everything though but he was worried about you."

Harry frowns. "What did Snape tell you?"

Now it's Blaise's turn to frown a little since Harry is still using the man's surname name even when they are alone. "He told me that he found you, or rather, that you found him." Blaise replies. "He only explained that you found out that you're related to him with a spell and were kidnapped as a baby so you must be Balthazar. That's all. He said he doesn't know what spell or how you knew and that he thought you wanted to prank him at first but that he saw in your memories that you weren't and that it was all real and now he's confused and thinks that you still hate him even though he's our dad."

"He's not my dad." Harry grumbles. "And I DO hate him."

Blaise stares at him but then sighs, "And why?"

"Because he bullied me since I came to school here." Harry grumbles. "And did you ask him HOW he saw those memories?"

"He bullied the son of the man that kidnapped you! Or so he thought." Blaise explains, "And he said that he was ordered to teach you Occlumency."

"Did he also tell you that he himself said he'd pretend to teach me to see my memories?" Harry grumbles, "Or that even IF I were really the son of James, I never did shit to him! It wasn't my fault no matter what. He bullied me for something I had absolutely NO control over and he did so even last night. I was lying on the floor when he stopped raping my mind."

Blaise frowns a little and then mumbles, "He never stopped loving you though. He hid me with a friend of our fathers, Miss Zabini who pretended to be my mom. She was with enough guys that no one would question if she suddenly had a kid. They weren't even questioning how no one had noticed her being pregnant or giving birth. But dad was always there and father is too, now anyway, he couldn't most of my life."

Harry frowns and then asks, "Two guys?"

"Sure, why not?" Blaise replies clearly not understanding Harry's reaction.

"I never knew that's possible." Harry mumbles, "Whatever, is that other guy also a death eater."

Blaise grins for a moment and blushes a little before he says, "No, he isn't, that but I don't think you'd like him any better from what you know about him right now."

"Why?" Harry questions.

"Because he's most certainly on their side." Blaise explains with a sigh. "Please Balthazar, or Harry I don't care about any of that shit I'm not even involved in this stupid war and neither of my fathers want me in it so please. You said that what James did wouldn't have been your fault, so please, give me a chance. I promise I'll keep out of the war. I don't want to fight a war and possibly end up fighting my dad that is a spy or my father that might be on the battle field on one side too and defiantly never fight you, I just want to stay out. Just give me a chance to get to know my twin."

"What side does Snape really spy for?" Harry asks.

"Who knows." Blaise grins, "I don't really know, I just know that since you're gone, dad and father are avoiding each other. Dad partly blames him and even though he still loves him, and I know they still are together, they spend as little time together as possible because they always end up fighting about you being gone. Dad always hoped that you're hidden with our enemy and so I truly think he might spy on your side to find you but also on the dark Lord to stop him from attacking a place you might be in. Father was always sure that you're dead. He grieved all this time and tried to be there for dad and help him but he always thought that he only still hopes because he couldn't stand the thought of losing you. Father was always scared of dad finding proof of your death and what he might do then."

Harry sighs and is quietly thinking about all that for a few moments until Blaise asks, "Are you going to give me a chance?"

The look at each other for a moment. Harry thoughtful and Blaise afraid. After a moment, Harry smiles a little before he says, "Ron's gonna freak."

"Draco too." Blaise chuckles.

"How can you get along with that git anyway?" Harry asks still smiling a little.

"Easy, I ignore his bragging and when he gets to annoying I tell him to go wank." Blaise replies, "He always blushes like a virgin when I say that and stutters for a moment before he leaves me alone. He always does come back however and most of the time Draco is rather cool. He knows great stories and can tell them very well. He's also fun to play chess against even though I always lose against him. And he's smart and doesn't mind helping me when I need it. He can explain very well. Crabbe and Goyle would be in huge trouble without his help." It is quiet again for a moment before Blaise asks, "How can you get along with that Weasel-Pig?"

Harry tries very hard not to grin and then says. "He's funny. And he was the very first friend I ever had and he's always there when I need him."

"Didn't look like it at the start of last year." Blaise muses for a moment but then sighs, "But I guess apart from that he's really glued to your hip, isn't he?"

"He's just a really great friend and you might like to play chess against him. He's the best." Harry claims.

"I bet Draco is better." Blaise muses after a moment, "But I doubt we'll ever find out because they'll be unable to finish a game without hexing each other unconscious."

Harry chuckles agreeably. "What about the others in Slytherin? Doesn't their mudblood rubbish annoy you or are you in on that."

"Tracy Davis was born to muggles." Blaise replies, "But we don't consider her a mudblood. She's as good as any pure blood."

"And why is that?" Harry wonders.

"Because she wants to be a witch." Blaise replies.

"Hermione does that too" Harry chides him. "So why call her a mudblood."

"Because she doesn't want to be a witch, she wants to be a muggle with magic." Blaise tries to explain. "She has all those muggle thoughts and views of the world. She rather tries to change things then understand them. She reads books and stuff but it is clear that she doesn't want to get our lifestyle and probably thinks its outdated or such."

"Well," Harry mumbles, "We do write with quills here and a ball point pen is much more neat."

"Tracy seemed to think so once." Blaise replies, "Pansy said she asked her once why we don't use pens. She didn't just say they are better like you did, she asked why! And the answer is easy. A quill can be sharpened differently. You can have the tip narrow or a little wider. Ever tried calligraphy with a ball point pen? I never did but I heard it's impossible. And calligraphy needs very neat writing and movements which is very good practise for wand movement that have to be just as precise. Writing with a quill is considered constant training that we do in our daily routine. Who'd do it if we had the option of writing with a muggle pen?"

"I never thought of that." Harry muses but then asks "What about house elves? Why are they enslaved?"

"Because they die much sooner without a bond to a wizard. A bounded elf can live up to 200 years an unbound one loses its magic and after about 20 years, dies."

"Why do they lose their magic?" Harry gasps fearing for Dobby and Winky.

"Because they only generate it while they are still children. And they grow faster so they are grown after 10 years. After that their body stops producing magic and without it they die slowly. If they are bound however they constantly get a bit of the magic the members of the wizarding family produces. Only those that they don't use at the time. That way we wizards don't notice and the elf can keep alive for a long time because it can store the magic of their family. Serving them is seen as a thanks. I know that some go too far with their treatment of them since they are very useful and can be great friends too but they like to help to be useful to the family that more or less keeps them alive." Blaise explains. "Giving them clothing might set them free, but in the long run, it will kill them."

Harry frowns "Is there a chance for such an elf to be bound to someone else?"

"Sure, but usually they don't." Blaise replies, "Most wouldn't take one that was dismissed in such a way certain that there must be a reason and worried why it was. Elves hear a lot what is going on in their owner's household and know way too much private stuff. Everyone worries that the elf would be untrustworthy. Magic forces most of those secrets to be left unsaid, but history proved that there are way's around if the elf is looking for them."

"I know two that are trustworthy but were freed." Harry mumbles, "Maybe I can talk them into binding with someone I know."

"Or with you." Blaise suggests. "I wouldn't mind one either."

"I wonder why they never told me though." Harry muses worried for them.

"Maybe they feel bad." Blaise replies. "If someone is told often enough that they are worthless, they might start to believe it and not wish to burden anyone. I know Tracy still rather disappears in the background then to tell anyone that she's sick even if she's got a very high fever. And that is all because of her muggle parents. They tried to kill her after a burst of accidental magic three years before she was to start here. Pansy's dad was around though and obliviated them and took her in. She and Pansy are like sisters since."

"I thought they hate muggleborns?" Harry wonders.

"Like I said, we don't see her as one because she never condemns anything." Blaise says, "She asks and wonders about things but she never complains that something is bad just because it's different. She rather learns about our way of life."

"What if she had been like Hermione?" Harry questions reluctantly.

"They would have tried to explain things anyway until she learns." Blaise replies, "And if they couldn't have gotten through to her they would have obliviated her and left her in the muggle world with amnesia. We have our traditions in this world, and being raised by muggles yourself I know some look strange or even wrong to you but they do serve a purpose. We do nothing without reason. And like you probably wouldn't like to be questioned or just told that something is stupid or wrong, we don't either."

It is quiet yet again. But this time it's someone else that breaks it. "What the hell are you doing with Harry?" Harry turns and sees Ron on another set of stairs, wand drawn and glaring towards Blaise.

"We're just talking." Blaise defends himself but raises his wand to defend himself.

"Expelliarmus." Ron shouts before Blaise's wand is fully up and he's thrown back his wand flying from his hand. Harry turns to Blaise and sees him fall over the reeling of the stairs behind him from the force of Ron's spell.

"NO!" He screams and moves towards him, grabbing him and fearing that he'll only grab air. The words from that damn letter in his mind again and praying that he won't fail him. Harry manages to grab some fabric from his school robe leaning over the reeling and Blaise dangles a little below him trying to grab his hand that is clinging to the fabric. Harry tries to pull him up but stops hearing a ripping sound from the fabric. "Hermione do something!" He shuts knowing that if he himself lets go to get his wand Blaise will fall. He might not be fast enough to get it and attempt a levitation spell and even if he does, his levitation spells are far from good and a rushed one probably won't work.

Blaise looks up at him just as terrified as Harry feels.

"I can't Harry." Hermione shouts, "I don't have a clear view of him he's on the wrong side of those stairs, they are in the way."

Another rip is heard and Harry sees his brother move down a little the robe clearly starting to give. Blaise screams when he feels that movement downwards and then looks even more scared right into Harry's determined gaze. "I'm not going to let you die." Harry promises and then gets an idea. His levitation spells might suck, but if he had a broom he could catch Blaise with ease. "Hermione accio my broom and levitate it here. Quick."

"I can't." She whines, "Remember, I can't accio your broom. I can't summon anything that doesn't belong to me."

"Ron." Harry tries knowing that Hermione doesn't own any broom. "Get yours."

"I suck at accio." Ron just says and Harry hears Hermione telling him to try and him insisting that it is pointless while Harry also hears another rip and once again Blaise screams in fear going down a little more.

"Accio firebolt" Harry screams trying to focus with all his might to get his broom to save his brother. Nothing, he doesn't feel anything and fears it didn't work. He isn't sure since he never attempted wandless magic before knowing that you have to be powerful to do it but Merlin had written in that stupid dear me letter that he was and that he found out around this time he just had to get it done a little sooner. He won't fight half assed. He must save him. "Accio firebolt." Harry tries again with the same effect and again hears a rip and the robe gives, Harry jumps after and manages to get another part of his robe and hold on to the reeling with one hand now hanging there himself.

"Harry." Ron screams. "Accio broom." He finally tries and Harry hears him try over and over clearly failing.

"Let go Harry." Blaise says, "Pull yourself up, please, we can't both die please."

"ACCIO FIREBOLT!" Harry screams all his thoughts on saving his brother and not failing anyone this time around and suddenly Harry feels something. It's like something, a net or knot or whatever rips inside of him and he feels something "ACCIO FIREBOLT." He screams again actually feeling the magic flow this time and soon after hears the swish from his broom zooming through the air. He tries to will it below them and once he sees it he lets go of the reeling and while falling catches the broom moves it under himself, still holding on to Blaise's robe. All the time seeing the floors move past him. They are past the ground floor and going towards the dungeon ground when he pulls Blaise onto the broom and pulls it up inches above the ground.

Only after that does he hear the resonating screech from Hermione.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Now you know two family members and I bet everyone knows the other father but two fathers and a twin isn't all the family Harry will gain. Also, since someone already asked if Harry will be into Voldemort, you may guess for Harry's love interest too. Like I said above, I will reply and let you know if you guessed right or wrong!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the support and you are in luck, Ravenclawgirl-18 has send back all the fixed chapters of this story so I can update regularly unless I get sick or my computer dies or something like that. Let's all hope none of that is happening.

* * *

 **D** **ear Me**

 **Chapter three**

Harry wakes up to the sound of whispers, "No I'm not telling you what happened because I'm not risking him getting mad at me too."

"I won't get him into too much trouble but I need to know what happened Blaise, please." Harry would recognise that voice anywhere. It's Snape. "You both could be dead and I want to know how that happened. I don't want either of you to die and I can't even have him kill you."

"I told you he didn't." Blaise insists, "He saved me but I'm not telling you how it happened, and now tell me what happened to Harry."

It took a moment but now Harry remembers what happened. After Blaise had been in Harry's arms, shivering and clinging to him, Harry had flown them through the corridors to the Hospital wing. Once there he had called out for madam Pomfrey and told her that Blaise had fallen from the stairs and that he caught him but that Blaise is in shock.

Madam Pomfrey had tried to wrestle the other boy from Harry but Blaise had clung to him for a bit longer and Harry just whispered that he's fine now and that he was there. Once Blaise had finally let go and was resting on a bed, still clinging to one of Harry's hands with both of his, she had cast some diagnostic spells on him and fed him a potion and then Blaise's eyes had closed.

Harry had been terrified and asked if he's okay and once she had explained that the potion had been layered with a mild sleeping potion and that Blaise was perfectly fine. Harry had relaxed the last thing he remembers is her voice asking what happened before everything had turned black.

It has been quiet between them but now Snape sighs and then replies, "Don't worry about him. Madam Pomfrey said he's fine but that he had a shock, depleted his magic and fainted. She also said that he might have fainted sooner but that the adrenalin was keeping him going. And now tell me how you just fell down the stairs!"

"It was Ron." Harry mumbles, "We were talking Ron came and saw us and probably thought that he was doing something evil because Blaise is a Slytherin and Ron threatened him wand in hand Blaise got his out Ron probably freaked and threw an Expelliarmus at Blaise and that threw him back and knocked him over. I caught him and I'm going to kill Ron for not even trying to get a bloody broom sooner not that it would have done much. And now shut up I'm tired."

"Is that the truth Blaise." Snape asks.

Harry just grumbles about stupid dungeon bats while Blaise replies, "Yes that's the short version of what happened. Harry caught me and managed to summon his broom wandlessly. Can you believe it? He did it wandlessly. But he did it after he jumped after me. He had only grabbed my robe after I fell and that ripped and he jumped after me, holding me with one hand and the other on the stairs. I told him to let go because I knew it would hurt you even more if both of us died but he refused to let go. He risked his life to save mine."

It is quiet and Harry is nearly asleep when he hears a quiet "Thank you Harry."

Harry turns his head and looks at his potions professor that had just thanked him. "Just shut it." He replies with a blush and pulls the covers higher over his head. It is quiet for a while until Harry looks at Blaise again since he wasn't in a bed and set next to him, "You okay?"

"Perfect." Blaise replies, "Thanks to you little bro."

Harry grumbles about slightly older twins bragging about it while Blaise chuckles and throws himself onto Harry's bed to hug him. Harry only moves one arm around him and pulls him closer. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Would you two gentleman care to explain why the patient isn't resting?" Madam Pomfrey asks sternly.

"Snape's fault." Blaise and Harry say at the same time and then grin at each other.

"Professor," Madam Pomfrey asks accusingly.

Snape just glares at the boys on the bed but Harry sees that the corners of his mouth are slightly twitching before the man turns and leaves with a mumbled, "I have to find Minerva anyway."

Madam Pomfrey then looks towards the two boys still with a stern face and Harry smiles sweetly, "Please, I was so scared that he'd die, let him stay close. I'll sleep better that way I'm sure."

She glares at them but then says, "Sleep, Mister Potter. If I hear just one word out of either of you Mister Zabini will leave."

Harry just motions to zip his lips and grins at her and she leaves with a gentle smile. Blaise cuddles closer and looks a little worried but Harry just smiles at him and then closes his eyes still one arm around his brother with the thought, 'Dear me, you should have warned me how strange it is to suddenly know that you have a brother.' But then again Merlin probably never knew since his died before he knew who he was.

With a sigh Harry decides that finding that letter was the best thing ever. If he hadn't he might not have jumped after him. Then again, he might not have talked to him if he hadn't found out. He worries that due to that this wasn't the only life threatening thing that would happen to Blaise. But then again, this reborn stuff and similar things happening doesn't have to be identical. As far as Harry knows, there are no prophecies about him apart from Trelawney's routine death sentence.

He cuddles closer to Blaise and decides not to fret about it now. Whatever happens will happen either way and either he can keep Blaise safe or he can't but after today, he's sure he can. Harry falls asleep again and the next time he wakes up it's due to a different voice. "Get away from him you rat, had to blame everything on me, didn't you? If you hadn't attacked Harry, I wouldn't have to defend him."

Harry opens his eyes hearing Ron's voice and his heart beats faster "Leave it Ron." He growls glaring at the red head. "And he didn't tell Snape, I did."

"What? Why would you do that? And why is that slimy snake in your bed?" Ron asks, "Don't tell me you're snogging that git."

"Gross." Both brothers reply together before Harry goes on, "We're most certainly not snogging. But we were talking amiably and he was nice. I just wanted to know some things and since we got along in potions I meet up there with him. I knew you'd freak and went alone. He never attacked me. You overreacted and nearly killed him!"

"I just wanted to help you mate." Ron replies, "And you haven't told me why that slimy snake is still on your bed."

"That is none of your business." Harry growls, "You nearly killed someone! You didn't even try to help after you knocked him over! And until you apologise to him, we're through."

Ron glares at them and then leaves angry to complain to Hermione about the unfairness.

"What did I say?" Madam Pomfrey asks standing in the door to her office.

"It's Ron's fault." Both boys complain together.

"I don't care." She replies, "It's nearly curfew anyway Mister Zabini. Time to leave."

Blaise sighs and gets off Harry's bed. "I'll see you tomorrow…right?"

"Sure." Harry replies smiling. "Take care."

Blaise gives him one last hug and then leaves to go to his dad. He had to tell him something he had noticed while Harry had been asleep.

As soon as he's in his dad's private rooms he says, "Someone is torturing him."

"Slow down." Snape tells his son, "Who's torturing who and how?"

"I don't know who but Harry has a strange scar. It looks like someone scratched words into his skin repeatedly. It looks dreadful. You can really read the words 'I must not tell lies' on his hand." Blaise replies, "I'm worried about him dad."

Severus sighs, "Try to find out more. He's more likely to tell you then me."

"Your own fault." Blaise replies, "He won't forgive you easily. I tried to explain why you hated him so much, or rather James and him by extension but he pointed out that even if he were James' son, he himself never did anything to you. He's got a point."

Severus frowns, "I know. Any helpful ideas how to change that hatred?"

"Patience." Blaise suggests, "Show him that you care and wait for him to come around. It might take ages but if you really try it might yet happen."

Severus sighs and nods, "Now go, it's past curfew. If someone stops you, tell them I kept you too long."

"Yes, Professor." Blaise replies with a grin and gives him a hug, "Night dad." After that he leaves for the Slytherin common room.

"Blaise." He hears Draco call out to him the second he steps into the room. "I was worried sick but no one would let me into the hospital wing to check on you. I just heard that you fell from the stairs. How on earth did you just fall down and still stand?"

"I didn't fall." Blaise replies with a blush. "It was all that dumb Weasels fault. I was just chatting with Harry and the weasel freaked and a spell pushed me back and over. Harry saved me though, that's how I'm still standing and I was allowed to leave hours ago. But I wanted to wait until Harry was better."

"Harry?" Draco asks with a raised eyebrow. "As in Harry Potter?"

Blaise blushes a little. "Yeah. He saved me and well, is important to me. Please try to be nice to him."

Draco glares at him and then asks, "Why? Are you trying to get into his pants?"

"Gross," Blaise replies instantly, "Why does everyone think that the stupid weasel also said something like him snogging me. But don't worry Draco, I'm not stepping on your turf I know you want him and trust me you can have him for all I care."

"Like I ever get anywhere near his pants." Draco grumbles. "I bet that stupid she-weasel will get him once Cho is over her rebound. I really don't see why Potter is even bothering with that crying bitch. She's such a mess."

"I don't know." Blaise replies, "But I really don't want THAT from him. And who knows maybe it's your chance to get him. If I can get him to try and get along with you, you could try and charm him."

"What about the weasel? Would I have to pretend that I like HIM?" Draco growls.

"Is he still bullying you?" Blaise questions. It's been all year that the weasel is forcing Draco to do certain things and buy him sweets and other rubbish. Somehow the boy knows that Malfoy Manor is only rented and the only way he can know is by knowing the real owner from whom they want to buy but the weasel is now threatening to get them kicked out altogether unless Draco does as he wants.

"What you think?" Draco growls. "And there is nothing I can do about it."

"I'll talk to Harry." Blaise promises, "Maybe he knows who the owner is. He and Ron used to be joint at the hip so if Ron knows he might and maybe he can intervene on your behalf."

"Yeah, like he'd ever." Draco growls. "I wish I at least knew why he hated me instantly. I get that he didn't like me badmouthing Ron but honestly, he hated me before I even badmouthed that stupid half giant."

Blaise rolls his eyes having heard all about that first encounter and how Draco had wanted to marry him instantly because of his shy and innocent looks. "He might do it for me." Blaise replies, "Just wait till I talked to him."

"Fine." Draco grumbles.

The next morning Blaise skips Breakfast and sneaks to Harry into the hospital wing glad to see that Madam Pomfrey is probably in the great hall for breakfast since Harry is alone in his bead with his food.

"Blaise." The boy greets cheerfully. "How was your night?"

"Great." Blaise replies, "But I want to talk to you about something, or rather two somethings. First, what the hell is that scare on your hand about."

"Oh, that's only Umbitch. She makes me write with that dark red quill that uses my blood instead of ink and scratches the words I'm forced to write into my hand. But I'm fine, I'll deal with it." Harry replies, "I promise there is nothing to worry about."

Blaise frowns. "Did you tell anyone?"

"Not really." Harry replies, "Hermione and Ron know and want me to go to Dumbledore or McGonagall but I don't want to. I can deal with it."

Blaise frowns, "Why not tell dad?"

"No way." Harry grumbles and with a glare adds, "And you better not either."

Blaise looks at him worried but then asks, "If it were me, would you want me to deal with it? I'm sorry Harry, I can't just watch you getting hurt. Either you tell someone, or I'll tell dad tonight. Even if you start hating me too."

Harry looks at him for a moment and then sighs saying, "Fine, tell the jerk, not like he'd care." Blaise just smiles glad that his dad will have a chance to prove himself somewhat. "What is the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

"I'm worried about Draco." Blaise replies, "I know you hate him and all and I get that you probably don't want to help him but I don't think he deserves this shit the weasel...I mean Weasley is putting him through?"

"Why?" Harry asks confused, "What is Ron doing with him? And call him weasel all you like at least until he apologises. He better be glad I'm not much more furious with him."

"Don't you know?" Blaise whines, "This sucks if you don't know about it you can't help and Draco will freak if I tell you about this."

Harry watches him a moment and then asks, "Please, tell me what he's doing, maybe I can do something to help you."

"Ron threatens Draco but I can't tell you with what." Blaise sighs.

Harry frowns for a moment and then asks, "Does it have anything to do with the Manor?"

"You do know about it." Blaise replies.

"I didn't know he threatens Draco with what he knows." Harry grumbles, "What exactly is he doing?"

"He makes Draco buy all kind of stuff and when dad partnered them he made Draco do almost all the work apart from getting the ingredients and I bet even that just so he can talk to you and Granger, Draco also has to do at least some of his homework."

"Where is Malfoy now?" Harry questions after a moment of thought during which he frowns.

"Great hall." Blaise replies sounding unsure, "I guess he still has breakfast."

"Let's go." Harry just says and stands up and gets dressed.

"Did Madam Pomfrey say you could go after your breakfast?" Blaise questions.

"Nope." Harry grins, "But the last time she actually allowed me to leave when I did was in my second year. Now come." He grabs Blaise's hand and leaves pulling him behind to the great hall and towards the Slytherin table. The hall quietens and Harry walks straight to Draco Malfoy who looks up shortly after the decreasing volume in the room alerts him to the fact that something is up.

The moment Harry reaches him he eyes the head table and sees that Madam Pomfrey is still talking to Hagrid. "I don't have much time Malfoy but Blaise told me about your Ron situation and I can guarantee you that this owner either already knows about what happened yesterday with Blaise or will hear it very soon and that means you're free to hex Ron to your hearts content as long as he has no lasting damage done to him and that you stop if and when he ever apologises to Blaise. And now go nuts while you can."

"POTTER!" Madam Pomfrey's voice booms over the room.

"Gotta run." Harry grins and flees from the room still dragging Blaise after himself not even noticing how Draco had stared to their hands during most of what Harry had told them.

"Is Blaise going to get hexed too?" Pansy asks seeing the jealous look on her friend's face.

"I'm not sure about that yet but I fear I must teach him a lesson if he doesn't have a very good explanation for this." Draco replies.

"Won't she hunt you down." Blaise asks.

"Only if she is really worried." Harry shrugs. "Sometimes she does sometimes she doesn't."

Harry just enters the Defence class room when he feels a magical pull backwards. "Who gave you permission to go back to class and deplete your magic even further?"

"I did." Harry replies grinning cheekily.

"Well, unless you got a degree in Healing, that I don't know anything about, you're coming back right now." She growls at him and pulls him back with her wand in hand."

"Guess I see you later Blaise." Harry sighs while he's dragged back to the hospital wing.

Harry can still see Draco walk towards Blaise with an angry glare towards Harry's brother making Harry wonder why he looks that way and if Blaise really can handle the blond.

"I'm not dating him." Blaise insists the second Draco is close enough that they can whisper without any Gryffindors overhearing them. "I swear on my life. I'm planning on helping you. I think you'd be cute together. But he won't like you get angry at me since he does like me now, but more like a brother of sorts." And Blaise grins a little. "I swear, he and I are not going to happen."

"Are you sure that he knows that?" Draco replies with a drawl.

"Yes, and if you want I'll prove it to you." Blaise grins, "Just wait until lunch break and visit him with me and I'll prove it."

"You better." Draco growls. Bad enough that he can't keep all those fame-wanting bitches from his Harry, a snake that should know that he has the higher claim better isn't trying to get in his way too.

Once the morning classes are done and it's time for lunch Blaise and Draco rush to the hospital wing having Pansy and Theo get them some food for later.

Blaise walks right towards Harry while Draco is dragging behind still with a glare but this time rather towards Harry. "Hi Harry." Blaise greets him. "Did you have to hold my hand this morning. Now Draco has the same stupid idea in his head as Ron."

Harry just looks at them confused, "What idea?"

"That I want to snog you." Blaise replies, "Or be snogged by you but either way, I told him I'd prove him that you don't fancy me that way so answer honestly please, if you had to choose between snogging me or Hagrid who'd you choose"

"A free fall from the astronomy tower." Harry chuckles, "I might have to do that anyway from the mental images you just gave me. I've got plenty of nightmares even without those."

"Fine then me or Pansy." Blaise amends.

"Still the tower, slightly better though." Harry replies, "But honestly, how many nightmares do you want me to get?"

"Me or Draco?" Blaise tires.

"Malfoy, he might be a git but at least he's got some looks." Harry shrugs.

"See." Blaise states towards Draco.

"Might just say it because he doesn't want you to know that he want's to get into your pants." Draco replies.

"Just go wank Malfoy." Harry replies and gets a chuckle from Blaise and a furious blush from Draco. "I'm not starting to snog Blaise ever so chill. I'd actually rather kiss Hagrid though I'd still prefer the tower to that."

"Never knew that you're into snogging stone." Draco drawls.

"Very funny Malfoy." Harry yawns. "Man, I'm bored out of my mind."

"Maybe you should snog Draco then." Blaise suggest grinning, "Would give you something to do."

"Yeah right." Harry chuckles, "I guess I just read a little." He seems thoughtful for a moment and then says, "Accio Dear Me spell book." Harry grins at their confused looks but a little latter the book he had found that letter in, is in his lap. Apparently, Merlin had written it himself and just for Harry since it's really named 'Dear Me spell book'.

"Never heard of it." Draco mumbles.

"Me neither." Blaise replies, "Where did you get it?"

"Secret." Harry replies and then looks right into Blaise's eyes, "But it has some very interesting spells in it."

It takes only a moment until he can see that Blaise got it and he grins, "I guess that's where you got that spell you used to find out about you know who being you know what and you and me being you know and thus us getting along."

Harry grins and replies, "Exactly." And then looks at Draco. "Don't hurt your brain trying to figure it out but know this you know who is not THE you-know-who because for once Voldy has nothing to do with this."

Blaise blushes a little and then says, "It is rather confusing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but that was the point, wasn't it?" Both brothers share a grin while Draco just grumbles about stupid friends keeping secrets and talking rubbish.

"Oh, go wank." Both say at the grumbling blond in the same moment and laugh while Draco storms off upset.

A moment later Blaise asks, "I thought your magic level is depleted and that you're not supposed to do magic. So why did you just accio that book, and wandlessly to boot?"

"You did what Mister Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asks standing in the doorway.

"Oh crap." Both boys mumble before Harry adds sounding annoyed, "I'm fine and I was board and forgot sorry?"

"You don't sound sorry." She replies and Harry repeats the same words and does a better performance of a truly sorry child. She just harrumphs and walks closer to do some spells. "Well at least you didn't seem to have used too much magic but you still need to rest."

"Fine." Harry grumbles, "Can I go back to classes tomorrow? Please! I promise to come back if I get even the slightest bit tired!"

"If you behave for the rest of the day and night I MIGHT consider it." She replies, "But I will do some spells on you before I decide so don't run away or the deal is off!"

"I promise." Harry chimes up and smiles.

"He still needs rest Mister Zabini." She adds looking at the other boy and he sighs and says his goodbye to Harry before he leaves.

After his classes Blaise doesn't go to Harry right away, instead he goes to his dad and once there he tells him what he heard from Harry about the detentions and what Umbridge is making him do as well as his reluctance to let anyone know. Severus frowns and then replies, "I'll speak to him about it and make sure she goes down."

"I'd also like to speak to father about it." Blaise replies.

"Later tonight." Severus agrees. "I'll get it done past curfew so show up close to it."

Blaise nods and leaves while Severus walks to his other son and takes a deep breath before walking into the room. Once inside he looks around and greats the strict Matron with a nod and then sits down next to Harry.

"I guess he told you?" Harry grumbles.

"If you're talking about a certain scar then yes." Severus replies. "I just want to let you know that she'll disappear soon."

"Don't you dare." Harry growls and Severus raises an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He questions, "With my connections to the dark I could get her to disappear with ease."

"So, you really are just a murderer." Harry accuses angrily.

"She hurt my son!" He growls quietly.

"Then go kill yourself because you did too and I still hate you more." Harry growls back.

Severus watches him for a moment and then sighs, "Fine, I see if I can get her out legally but I can't promise she won't disappear. I'm not your only parent and I'm not keeping this from my partner. And no matter how low you think of me, he's most certainly darker."

"Why?" Harry asks, "Who is it? Blaise didn't want to tell me but said he's not even a death eater."

"Oh, he's not a death eater." Severus replies, "But Walburga Black, who's charming portrait you had the honour to meet at the doghouse, wasn't either." Harry frowns. "Don't worry, I might be able to put your father on a leash on this one."

"Professor," Madam Pomfrey interrupts, "Mister Potter needs rest."

Severus glares at the woman and wishes he could tell her that Harry is his son so he has every right to stay but instead he says a short goodbye and leaves to have some dinner before sending a patronus message to his husband stating that Blaise wants to see him and that some death eaters might need to know about their sons to stop them from killing Harry. And that Lucius might be needed to keep the boy safe since he's in trouble.

A little later he gets the reply he expects after that he sends his godson a note with a younger Slytherin he passes and asks for his present around curfew.

Draco arrives first and is asked to wait until someone else arrives. Once Blaise is there and raising an eyebrow in question towards his dad Severus replies, "It might be saver for your brother if certain people know whose son he is so we thought they might as well know about you too. Unless you rather not I can always obliviate Draco."

Draco looks from one to the other with a frown.

"Actually, that sounds great. Might even save me some trouble." Blaise replies.

"What kind of trouble?" Severus questions.

"Long story." Blaise grins, "Doesn't really matter."

Severus raises an eyebrow but then nods and says "Let's go. Just stay close to me." He casts a Disillusionment Charm over the two boys and then leads the way to the shrieking shack. Inside is a disgruntled looking Lucius Malfoy and a dark lord that is in a very out of place looking comforter.

"My Lord." Severus greats and cancels the charm over the boys.

"No need to call me that any longer." Voldemort replies and moves a hand to call him closer. Severus walks closer and Lucius and Draco nearly choke when Severus dares to sit on the other mans lap and kisses him. "I missed you." Voldemort grins towards him.

"I missed you too." Severus replies with a smile before looking at Lucius. "No need to look so shocked."

"Could you two still keep that disgusting snogging to a minimum? Minors are present." Blaise says and Draco takes in a shocked breath hearing his friend talk like that with the dark Lord himself.

Said dark Lord just chuckles. "Rather see us fight?"

"No, I rather see you talk amiably with a decent distance." Blaise states. "And just so you know, I'm perfectly fine with just one brother and can I get a chair too father?"

"Sure!" Voldemort says and moves his hand to summon another "Anything for my little prince."

Blaise sits down and grins at Draco before saying, "I think you have some concurrence on prince of Slytherin but don't worry, you can keep what you really want."

"I think we have more important things to discuss." Voldemort interjects with a roll of his eyes before looking at his son again. "Your dad mentioned that your twin is in trouble."

"Oh yeah." Blaise says, "Dolores Umbridge tortures him with some quill that uses his blood and scares his skin."

"Lucius," Voldemort drawls clearly angered, "Make sure she disappears."

"I fear your son won't like that." Severus replies, "He was very upset when I mentioned that option and insisted that I make sure she won't just disappear. I even saw myself forced to promise that I try to stop you from harming her since I told him I wouldn't keep it from you."

"Do you mean he knows that I'm his father." Voldemort asks. When Severus had arrived a few days ago, crying and clearly distraught, sobbing about his baby hating him, they had decided to keep that information from their son for a little longer.

"No, he doesn't." Severus sighs. "But I did mention that you would be inclined to make her disappear."

"And what pray tell am I to do instead? Watch her hurt my son?" Voldemort asks sarcastically.

"Get her busted." Draco mumbles and once every eye is on him he blushes furiously. "I mean, the ministry can't be in on it and even if, the parents won't like it! Just get it to the press and there will be hell to pay. Maybe you can even get her sent to Azkaban for torturing students."

"You know I can already see the headline." Blaise muses, "Ministry appointed High inquisitor tortures students! Ministry appointed High inquisitor corrupt or following the ministries orders?

"I don't care how." Severus growls "As long as she's out of Hogwarts soon."

"Lucius, get it done." Voldemort orders.

"Of course," Lucius replies, "It would help to have a picture of the scar you mentioned and a more detailed statement maybe even an interview. Who is this one of your sons if I may ask?"

"Harry Potter." Voldemort replies, "Which is why I better not hear of anyone giving him grief." Voldemort ads with a glare towards Draco.

"Oh, don't worry about Dray." Blaise throws in. "The only thing he wants to do with my brother is get into his pants and I know for fact that Harry rather snog Dray then Pansy."

"He rather throws himself from a tower then snog her!" Draco points out. "And I rather like my life so I won't do anything to your son my lord."

"As long as my son consents I don't care but I rather just not HEAR about anyone getting anywhere close to his pants." Voldemort replies.

"Could do worse." Severus adds with a shrug.

Draco eyes his father who looks proud towards him and nods and Draco is glad to at least have their approval but still doubts that it's going to do him any good.

"And by the way." Blaise says all of a sudden. "Harry has that strange spell book called dear me spell book. That's where he got that spell from to find out about dad but he refused to tell me where he got it from."

"Lucius." Voldemort orders, "Find me a copy."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Authors Note, I guess the guessing of the parentage is over and now you can guess who else is part of Harry's family since two members are still missing and won't be found out for a few more chapters so you have time to guess on who is part of his family and how. Another sibling? An Aunt or Uncle? Please do write if you have a guess I really want to know how long it will take until the first person guesses correctly! You can also guess how Lucius will get Umbridge out and if Harry will actually work with him towards that goal as well as how Voldy will react when Lucius doesn't get him that book soon! Or anything else you think will or could happen. I also would like to know if you want me to add both endings! The story has 18 chapters but I wasn't sure about the last one and kind of wrote two versions. I like parts of both though one a little better than the other but wasn't sure and Ravenclawgirl-18 preferred the same as I did but I thought I ask if you would like to only read the one that was preferred or both versions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the support. I can hardly believe how many faved the story already and it's not even half way done! Anyway, I'm also happy about all the guesses both in reviews and PM's and I won't even say if the right one is in the mix, everyone who guesses has gotten a reply stating if it was right or not. Unless I forgot one if yes, I'm sorry and you may complain to me about it!

* * *

 **D** **ear Me**

 **Chapter four**

Harry is just getting ready to leave the hospital wing when a majestic looking owl flies in and drops a letter before him.

'Mister Potter,

Due to extenuating circumstances, that evolve your dear father, I'm going to orchestra an interview about the detentions you serve with Madam Umbridge. I'd like you to be as honest as possible during this so I can get her out of Hogwarts as soon as possible.

I'd also like to ask you were I can get a copy of the dear me spell book. Your father asked me to acquire one for him.

With the fondest regards

Lucius Malfoy'

Harry stares at the letter and sighs before putting it away to reply later, if at all.

Once Harry reaches his first class for the day Ron is by his side. "Hey mate. You know I think the Malfoy's should lose that mansion of theirs. That git threw six stinging spells at me, changed my hair and made my voice sound funny. Hermione fixed it of course but still."

"Did you apologies?" Harry questions.

"What for?" Ron asks innocently.

"To Blaise for very nearly killing him?" Harry grumbles.

"That slimy snake?" Ron complains, "Because of that jerk I got detention with Filch all week and McGonagall took 50 points, can you believe it? It's so unfair."

"I said until you apologise we're through." Harry replies "And if it had been up to me, you'd be out of here faster than you can say Quidditch."

"Harry." Hermione chides him. "I know that Ron made a mistake and that he should apologise but expulsion? He didn't mean to do this."

"Just like he didn't mean to help." Harry replies. "Blaise only tried to be decent and helpful and he nearly killed him. I'm not talking to Ron unless he apologises. To Blaise AND Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Hermione asks. "Don't be ridicules Harry. Malfoy got nothing to do with it."

"But he's got everything to do with Ron violating my trust." Harry explains. "He bullied Malfoy into buying stuff for him and doing all of their potions work. And guess how."

"Oh Ron, please tell me you didn't use that manor situation." Hermione sighs.

"I didn't. Malfoy lied." Ron says outraged. "Are you believing those snakes more than me?"

"He's got a point." Hermione replies.

"And how dear Mr Weasley does Malfoy know that you know the bloody owner of their damn home?" Harry asks.

"Good question." Hermione replies.

"How would I know." Ron grumbles "He might be spying on us!"

"You know what. Apology or not, go to hell." Harry growls and changes seats.

Everyone is staring at them and after Hermione talked to Ron some more during class she addresses Harry again right after, "Harry, I really get that you're mad but don't you think that you're maybe a tad harsh? I mean sure, he should not have done any of that I absolutely agree, but you know Ron. He's never going to apologise to a snake!"

Harry looks at her for a moment remembering what he had talked about to Blaise on the topic of Muggle born and then says, "You know what, how about we change topic just for a little because I really need to cool down and I'm sure you agree and I found out something really interesting about house elves and want to verify it with Dobby, if you're up for the trip? Might be good for you to know for that S.P.E.W. campaign. I talked about it to Blaise and he agrees that some treat them really appallingly."

"Some?" She asks, "They shouldn't be enslaved. Period. No matter how they're treated. Making them work for nothing is wrong. But I have to go to my next class, can we do this during lunch?"

"Sure, I'll meet you in the kitchen. And according to Blaise it's not for nothing. But we really should talk to Dobby and Winky about it."

Hermione leaves for her class while Harry goes to Divination and ignores Ron. Pansy is watching that and since she already heard from Draco that Potter is fine now and not to be hexed under any circumstances even in defence unless they'd like to die, she is rather curious and walks up to him after class. "Did Draco finally get into your pants after all or why did he tell us all not to hex you?"

"What?" Harry asks, "No, he did not get anywhere near my pants and I'm reasonably sure that he agrees with me when I say that we both rather keep it that way."

"If you say so." She replies grinning, "But I think you should only speak for yourself." She looks at him a moment longer walking next to him, "Care to tell me why he warned us then?"

"Don't know." Harry replies, "Maybe because I got Ron of his back or because I saved Blaise when Ron nearly killed him."

"Maybe." She muses, "Guess I'll have to ask him again."

"Go ahead." Harry replies, "I have to meet Hermione about something. And say hi to Blaise and ask him if he wants to meet me after classes somewhere. Maybe the Library or so."

"Sure." She replies, "See you around."

Harry just waves after her and goes to the kitchen as promised. Hermione is already there and is talking to Dobby with plenty of food for ten in front of her. "Dobby told me that he was never paid and neither was Winky." She says as greeting.

Harry smiles at her and says hi to Hermione and Dobby before asking the elf. "Is it true though that you're going to die without getting magic from your bonded family?"

"Yes, Master Harry Potter Sir, but Dobby rather die than be with evil Master Malfoy." The elf replies while Hermione gasps before Dobby is looking to Winky, "Winky doesn't want to though. Winky is very scared."

"Why?" She asks outraged, "Do they put some kind of spell on you?"

"No." Harry replies, "They only live very short lives naturally and being bounden extends it greatly. Without it, that ends."

The elf just nods, "Elves don't make magic for long. We have much and can store much but not make for long. Unlike Wizard. They make so much all the time most just leaves their body not used. They don't store much. We can take what floats when bonded but without magic, elves die."

Hermione looks worried, "But there has to be something we could do!"

"Not without home." Dobby relies, "We bound to home and serve owner."

Harry's eyes bulge, "Home?" He asks, "I thought to the Wizard."

"Both kind of." Dobby replies, "We are part of house though. Like evil Master Lucius doesn't own elves but while renting house he's renting elves too. And Goblins gave full rights over elves even fire."

"Harry, you have to kick him out before he hurts the rest too." Hermione orders.

"Would you wait a damn second and ask before act?" Harry chides her, "I'm starting to get why you're in Gryffindor. You're smart Hermione, don't just act, you are the Queen of research, start bloody using it for more than homework." After that he looks at Dobby, "Are all elves rented and how much can an owner of a rented place protect the elves bound to it?"

"Owner can overrule some orders." Dobby replies, "Owner can make elves come with him to other place then home to serve. But owner can't spy on the one that rent. Secrets stay secret."

"Good." Harry cheers, "Listen Dobby. I need you to bind with me to Malfoy Manor and please trust me. I recently got ownership of it and I want you to always stay where I'm staying and be safe with me but I'd also like you to help me make sure that the elves at the manor are save. Can you do that?"

"Master Harry Potter Sir owns Manor now?" Dobby asks confused, but we never belonged to any, heir was lost! Goblins took care until heir could be found. Goblins not care for elves and let master do everything. Goblins never stop punishing."

"They did find me last summer but I'd like to keep it a secret so don't tell anyone please." Harry replies, "Trust me please."

"Harry, wait." Hermione interferes, "We still don't know what happens if you sell the house."

"That's my Hermione!" Harry grins. "Thinking of the problems and researching the facts." After that he looks at Dobby, "So what would happen if I sold the manor?"

"It depends on if Master Harry has other house." Dobby replies. "If Master does, he can bind Dobby to that before selling if not then he has to sell Dobby with the Manor or free Dobby again or sell Dobby with house."

"Then there is no problem I have plenty of places and intend to keep at least one if not more." Harry grins. "I can definitely keep you and I promise you that I will never sell you to anyone with any property of mine. Now, if you trust me enough I'd like to bind you to me and the Manor so you can help me take care of the other elves there."

"Of course, Master Harry Potter Sir." Dobby replies with a puffed-up chest before deflating and timidly asking, "What about Winky, Master Harry Potter Sir."

"When she's half way sober ask her if she'd like to become mine too. You two can stay together then and don't worry, I'd keep her around too. If she rather not, I'm sure I can talk Severus Snape or Blaise Zabini into taking care of them though I don't know if Blaise has a home of his own but I can get him one if needed."

"Thank you Master Harry Potter Sir." The elf replies, "Dobby and Winky will be the bestest elvsies in the world for our kind Master Harry Potter Sir."

"How is that bonding done anyway?" Harry questions.

"We need to drink a drop of your blood Master and then either be at the right home or get send to it" Dobby replies happily.

"Gross." Harry mumbles but then asks, "Ready to do it now?"

"Yes Master." Dobby replies happily.

Harry pricks his finger with a knife Dobby gets for him and then Dobby really does drink a drop and, disgustingly, seems to like it. After that Harry sends him to Malfoy Manor and orders Dobby to tell all the eves there that he doesn't want them hurting themselves and that if Lucius or anyone else dares to order them to hurt themselves they are to see Dobby instead, if someone else wants to hurt them they are to leave and come to Hogwarts and tell Dobby about it too so he can tell their Master. Harry does insist not to let them know his name if Dobby can avoid it.

Hermione has been quiet through it all, apart from that one little problem she had pointed out. When Harry had chided her rather than the other way around she had glared at him and started to agree with Ron who had assumed just that morning that Blaise must have done something during potions, either given Harry a potion or put a spell on him to make him act so strange but the longer she had watched and listened the more she realised that he is still acting to the elves best interest and just goes about it in a different way. But not a bad one.

"Why didn't you just kick Lucius out?" She asks after a while.

"Because that wouldn't help anyone." Harry states with a smile and glad that for once she rather asks than complains. "If I had kicked them out they would have lost their home, been angry and upset but with their money would have found another one fast and gotten new elves who'd probably gotten to feel their anger. This way I'm hoping to teach them something."

Hermione looks shocked, "That's smart Harry."

"Really? How did I pull that off?" Harry grins cheekily at her, "You know, Blaise just made me think about some things. I want to talk to Tracy Davis soon because Blaise told me that her real parents were Muggles. Mister Parkinson, Pansy's dad, saw them hurt her because of accidental magic. He got her out of there and made them forget they ever had a daughter. She's living with them now and according to Blaise they treat her like any other pure blood and she sees Pansy like a sister by now. Blaise claims that the difference to you is that you complain while she asks. She wants to be a witch with all that comes with it while you're a muggle with magic."

"I don't get the difference?" She grumbles, "Just because I love my parents or because I dislike to life like in medieval times or what?"

"No because you treat them the way you do." Harry replies, "Like the medieval thing. They aren't medieval, they have inventions too like the wolfsbane potion. They go forward just not with the same things."

"And what pray tell is so bad about some proper pens and papers?" She grumbles.

"Pens aren't as good in training your finer motor skills. A quill teaches you calligraphy which a pen doesn't. You write with your wand hand Hermione; you're practicing your hand movement with a quill which helps your wand-work."

She looks thoughtful for a moment and Harry ads, "You would be pissed if they told you that jeans are ugly or stupid just because they don't know why you like them. They might have traditions we don't get and some of them we might never but some might be explainable so why don't we just ask instead of complaining. When I told Blaise about the elves he told me about them dying when freed. He doesn't like how some treat them either and I'm sure there are more like him and maybe we can work on that with S.P.E.W. and find a way to forbid horrid treatment of them but they get something for their services, they get to live much longer. And since they must stay around to get the magic from people that live in their home or the wizard they are bonded too or whatever, and remind me to ask Dobby if he needs to be in that house occasionally to get enough magic, they like to be useful too. How would you feel to just laze around in someone's home and know you'd die if you left and they do keep you alive?"

"I still don't like how bad it is." Hermione grumbles.

"Neither do I." Harry replies, "But freeing them all isn't the solution and we can't just go by what we think is right, the elves here in the kitchen, ask them if they feel mistreated. Ask them if they think it's too much and how they feel about it. Don't just assume them to be brainwashed. Try to understand them and accept it if they are different and that they might really love this kind of life."

She frowns for a while and then sigh, "Maybe you have a point. But bullying me still wasn't right."

Harry sees tears well up in her eyes and gives her a hug and mumbles, "No it wasn't. And I'm sure it was just as bad in your primary school. The way you were at the start, I could see that the kids there were just as bad. But it doesn't help to just fight back. Fighting them now, will only create more fighting. We are entering their world; we should try to integrate us rather than change it to what we want." He pets her back and holds her tight, "That doesn't mean we have to like everything not even that we have to accept everything, but it does mean to give them a chance and to compromise on occasion at least." He feels her calm, "Hurting others is never right and protecting house elves is good, but we need information to go about it the right way, and we need to find out, what they see as harsh treatment. And we need to accept that not everything can be changed at once."

She nods and starts to calm and whip her tears away slowly getting away from him. "Ron thinks Blaise hexed you to like him and not us."

"That will never happen." Harry explains. "I have a reason and I would have told you after talking to Blaise, but right now I can't trust Ron and I fear it will only get worse if I force you to choose between keeping my secrets or telling him what he wants to know. You are both of our friend, Ron's as much as mine, so I'm not telling you until I managed to make up with him. But I have a very good reason to want to keep Blaise close to me and safe. I know it might be strange to you and you might fear that Ron is right but there is a reason why I would choose Blaise over Ron now. I really wish I could tell you but until Ron gets his head out of his arse I can't."

She looks at him and then sighs, "I wish you'd tell me at least but I guess I get where you're coming from, I would want to explain it to him if I would understand it or tell him what ridiculous reason you have and feel bad for it at the same time because I don't want to betray your trust."

"I know Hermione." Harry replies, "And I understand that and won't put you in between us. I'm not mad at you and I'm glad you still get on with him and even try to mediate. But for me it is really hard to forgive him right now and until I know that he at least apologised I just can't. I'm not even sure I can. Not even counting what he did to Malfoy." Harry sighs, "I get that he's poor and that it is hard not to use that chance to get something but I did buy him that broom and even mentioned that I have plenty of money to support all three of us, why didn't he just ask me? I would have gotten him whatever."

"I'll talk to him." Hermione replies, "And see if I can talk him into trying to see it from your point even if we don't know everything."

After that the two go to their afternoon classes glad that they had some food there and been able to eat a little in between their talk. Before dinner Harry is in the Library with Blaise and working on their homework when Hermione joins. "I talked to Ron."

"Hello Hermione." Harry just says with a grin.

"Yeah hi." She replies absent minded, "He said he didn't want to ask you because he was afraid that he might bug you eventually or that you get mad at him or worse case think he only likes you for the money or some such rubbish. He doesn't give a damn if Malfoy hates him for getting money out of him but he didn't want you mad at him."

"But I'm the one who told him who owned that damn Manor and that it's a secret!" Harry replies, "He didn't think that not keeping my secrets would get me mad?"

"He never thought you'd hear about it and he didn't tell WHO the owner is." She sighs, "He's pretty pissed at Malfoy for whining about it. Especially now that Malfoy seems to know that Ron can't do shit."

"I think a bit of payback is well deserved so I won't help Ron to get on the owner's good side." Harry points out. "I did tell Malfoy that he can't continue when Ron apologises to Blaise and won't tell him otherwise even if he could. I didn't even tell Malfoy that I want Ron to apologise to him too."

"You think either of them would accept?" She asks before looking to Blaise, "No offence but Malfoy doesn't seem very forgiving and Ron did nearly kill you, even if by accident, which will make forgiving him damn near impossible for anyone."

Blaise looks at Harry and then replies, "I would for Harry." Then grins at her "And Draco might eventually. Depends on Harry though not Ron."

"Why me?" Harry asks and Blaise just rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything more while Hermione looks confused. "Anyway, I never said he must get their forgiveness, I want him to apologise not to get them to accept it. If they do or not will be up to them but I want to know that he at least tried. And I want his word that he would never just let someone die without even TRYING to save them. He didn't even bother with an accio until I was hanging there. I mean I'm glad he tried for me but to just let Blaise die when it was his fault in the first place. I know he wanted to protect me but he did overreact drastically."

She sighs and then replies, "I'll try to get him to apologise." She looks over the books on the table "Potions? You're doing your Potions homework out of your own free will? And not even at the very last second?"

"Only under duress." Harry grumbles.

"Oh, come off it, that's no duress." Blaise replies. "I just begged you to do as thanks for that favour."

"What favour?" Hermione replies.

"I got Draco to get Lucius to get Harry an interview with Skeeter about that scar on his hand to get her sacked. Luci isn't happy but he kind of has to." Blaise explains.

"The real favour is that he doesn't leave me alone with that death eater scum, if I'll do that." Harry grumbles, "He did try to kill me once and he never apologised and as you kindly pointed out Hermione, it is pretty hard to forgive THAT!"

"He did what?" Blaise asks.

"Long story." Harry says waving him of, "No need to get pissed its long past anyway."

"Can I tell…you know…them?" Blaise asks.

"If you mean the asshole I know and the secret asshole you refuse to name, NO." Harry grumbles. "bad enough asshole wanted Umbitch to just disappear. I don't want any bloody murder because of what I tell you."

"Fine." Blaise sighs, "But I doubt he'd disappear." Blaise points out. "He'd probably move to Mungo's a blabbering mess but he wouldn't disappear."

"Not funny." Harry and Hermione say together and Blaise frowns jealously towards her.

"We saw Neville visit his parents there." Harry replies, "This Christmas, it really wasn't funny."

"Guess not." Blaise replies, "Sorry."

It is quiet for a moment while Hermione just joins them in doing her homework but after a while she starts to ask Blaise all kinds of questions including what advantage he thinks parchment has to proper paper and Blaise replies that it takes less magic to be duplicated and thus is easier on a magical core to produce magically and thus better for the environment then the muggle way of getting paper.

The questions kept coming until Dinner. They agree to meet again right after dinner to finish their homework before curfew and Hermione asks Harry if it's okay if she sits with Ron during dinner and talk to him again. He tells her that he doesn't mind and as soon as Harry sits down alone the Weasley twins sit down opposite of him and say, "Hi Harry."

"We have a question." One of them starts.

"And don't get us wrong, we still love you." The other goes on and Harry sighs wondering if he and Blaise could be like that all the time if they had grown up together.

"And we'll always be on your side."

"You're like a brother to us."

"But Ron is also our brother."

"And he's really upset."

"Can't you just forget the whole thing?"

"We know he's sorry."

"He's just got too much damn pride."

Harry looks from one to the other and then asks, "If someone tried to kill one of you could the other one just forgive it?"

"Never." Both say and even grab each other's arms and lose some of their healthy colour. "But that's not the same Harry"

"Listen I trust you two." Harry replies, "If I tell you something can you promise to never utter a word even to Ron?"

Both look at each other and then nod.

"In that case," Harry says and leans over so his lips are right between their ears and whispers, "I found out that I was kidnapped as an infant and that James and Lily weren't my real parents I also found out that I have a twin and shortly after finding out about said twin Ron nearly killed him!"

Both stare at him in shock and then stand up to walk past Ron saying, "Stop being a git and be damn grateful that he offered to forgive if you apologise, we wouldn't!"

Harry knows that being Ron's brother they might feel similarly conflicted as Hermione but he's also sure that they understand that part of the reason he can forgive Ron with just an apology is because Ron does not know why. Harry knows how hard this is for the redhead to apologise to Blaise and Malfoy. It would be easier if he knew why and he understood why Harry is mad. They won't tell Ron because it would make the gesture of apology too meaningless.

A little later after Dinner Harry is sitting with Hermione and Blaise finishing their homework when Hermione final asks, "You told them didn't you?"

"Fred and George? Yeah they know why I'm this mad with Ron." Harry replies, "And they'd probably be more furious."

"I'd be more furious." Blaise grumbles, "If Draco had nearly killed you even if by a similar accident, I'd get him to disappear!"

Harry grins and then replies, "Sorry Blaise, I might be a wizard but disappearing acts aren't my specialty."

"Rather an escape artist?" Hermione chuckles and while Blaise looks confused Harry just chuckles too earning another jealous frown from Blaise.

"Honestly Blaise." Draco says standing behind Harry, "The way you look one might think that you're either after Harry or Hermione."

"I think this time I'd take the tower." Blaise groans, "Nothing against you Harry but your friend's really too, how do I say this without insulting her because I really don't mean it insulting?"

"She's a bossy-know-it-all I know that." Harry grins and after an indignant look from her he smiles friendly, "But that's what I like about her. She's smart and got spirit. It's the same, right?"

She just smiles and Draco mumbles, "Hey Blaise, could it be that your knew 'Friend' likes to be dominated?"

"Wouldn't know and don't want to." Blaise states calmly.

"Mind if I join?" Draco grumbles eying Hermione annoyed.

"Miss me?" Blaise teases.

"Actually, yes I do." Draco grumbles, "You left me alone with Pansy who is doing nothing but annoying me with her questions, Theo who's drooling over Pansy and agrees with everything she says and Greg and Vincent. I need someone to talk to."

Blaise just chuckles. "As long as you don't insult Granger when Harry is around I don't mind."

"How about he doesn't insult Hermione. Period." Harry suggest.

"And if I do?" Draco replies.

"Then I might hex you." Harry shrugs.

"What no threats?" Draco grumbles, "It seems like you're on better terms with that jerk that refuses to sell you know what."

"I am and just so you know, Hermione knows him very well too." Harry replies. "But don't worry. No matter what we tell, or Ron for that matter, he's not going to kick you out."

"How do you know?" Draco grumbles, "Tried it already or what?"

"No I did not." Harry grumbles.

"Draco." Blaise growls, "Don't!"

Draco just glares for a moment, "I thought I just couldn't insult HER!"

Blaise and Harry both roll their eyes and say once again at the same second, "Just go and wank."

"You had to tell him that?" Draco complains red as a tomato.

Both boys grin at him with the same cheeky grin and say, "Sure."

Hermione's jaw suddenly drops, "No way."

"No way what?" Both ask innocently still with the same cheeky grin.

"This isn't possible." She mumbles and looks from one boy to the other. Both now looking innocently towards her and while their faces might look differently, the expression is scarily similar.

Harry and Blaise suddenly just shrug and continue their work in silence for now.

"Harry." Ron's voice pipes up nervously from behind him. "Can we please just talk for a moment? Please?" Harry turns to him with a glare and returns his attention to his work. "Harry please! Just talk to me."

"Go make him shut up." Blaise replies after seeing his brother look away clearly battling with himself. "After all, you're apparently not into disappearing acts so I can't make him disappear."

Harry looks at him and lets his eyes stray to a slightly confused Hermione who seemingly doesn't get what Blaise just meant. Harry sighs looking to Ron, "I'm listening."

"In private please." Ron begs.

"Good idea." Malfoy replies, "Saves the rest of us from enduring his presence."

Harry stands up and walks a bit away from the others. "Spill it." He says a moment later.

"I'm sorry I betrayed your secret, I'm sorry I didn't do anything but I knew I can't anyway and I swear I was trying to come up with something else." Ron whines, "Please just forgive me even Hermione is starting to get mad at me because I tried to find excuses and blame it on them. I know I overreacted and could have hurt him and yes even kill him but I didn't mean too. I wanted to help you for once instead of you always having to help everyone. I didn't even want to do it to play the hero, okay maybe a tiny bit but mostly I just wanted to do something for you for a change."

Harry looks at him and sighs, "I know all that Ron, that is why I'm offering you again, apologise to them and I forgive you but only then!"

Ron looks at him for a moment and then turns to leave the library but stops after just one step before he turns again and grumbles, "You better know how much I hate doing this." He walks to the others and says loud enough that even some from other tables can hear him. "Zabini, I'm sorry for putting you in danger and not trying harder but I knew I couldn't have accioed my broom if my life was on the line. I did try to think of something but even Hermione didn't know what to do." Next, he looks at Malfoy, "Malfoy, I hate to say this but I'm sorry I promise not to do it again and I promise to try and pay you back or return what I still have."

"Like I want something you touched." Draco grumbles, "Just stay the hell away from me."

"Be nice Malfoy." Harry replies and smiles at Ron, "And your free pass for hexing is over. I'll hex back if you hex him."

"You gave him a free pass?" Ron asks outraged.

Harry shrugs, "Only from me not the teachers or anyone else."

"From Harry and the one you bullied me with." Malfoy grins towards Ron.

Ron just grumbles and glares at them. "Are you still talking to them."

"Yes." Harry insists, "But you're welcome to join and if you can't I'll also spend time with you and I'll explain both off you about it tonight okay?"

"And if I don't want him around?" Draco asks.

Harry grins at Blaise who rolls his eyes but grins too and both say at the same time, "Just go and wank!"

"Again." Hermione mumbles with a frown.

Both boys grin and Harry says, "You'll get it."

"Latest tonight." Blaise replies.

"It does make sense." Harry states.

"If you know the background." Blaise says.

"Holy shit." Ron mumbles and pales and then looks at Harry "How on earth are you talking like the twins?"

Harry and Blaise both just grin but Malfoy is the one who replies, "For once weasel, I know more then you it seems."

"Not really." Harry states, "He also knows something you don't or have you forgotten about that living situation?" Malfoy just glares.

"On top of that I'm going to hear what you know tonight." Ron says proudly before looking worriedly towards Harry, "I will, won't I?"

Harry chuckles and replies, "Yes you will."

"I'm afraid Draco will still know something you don't." Blaise explains, "He knows who the, how did you put it, asshole-you-don't-know is."

"I'm listening." Harry says looking at Malfoy.

"Sorry, I value my life." Draco replies.

"Funny name." Harry grumbles and wondering how bad the guy can be and already fears that he knows but rather not consider THAT possibility and rather pray it isn't HIM.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** What do you think will Harry do if he finds out just WHO his father is? And when will Draco start making a move and how will he do that and how will Harry react? So many questions...and only 14 chapters left! :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for the support. Also CaseLC assumed that it was someone related to Severus because the spell had show him but Severus has no idea about the two people that Harry will find later in the story (chapter eight to be precise) but they don't know about Harry's parents or twin. Meaning the spell didn't have one person that knows about every family member of Harry and Severus was of those the closest to his son. Meaning Harry knew him well and Severus dearly loves his son and would do anything for him! But the missing people are unknown to everyone. I'm just giving that tip so the spell showing Severus won't confuse you too much in your guessing which really gives me great pleasure since as some might have noticed, there weren't many guesses and not many the same so obviously not many guessed right if at all!

* * *

 **D** **ear Me**

 **Chapter five**

Once they are all done with their homework and ready to go back to their dorm Harry drags Ron and Hermione to the Room of Requirement. Certain that it is probably the safest place to avoid being overheard.

Once there Hermione asks, "What the hell is going on with you and Blaise? Are you dating?"

"Why the hell does everyone thing I'm dating him" Harry questions.

"Because the only option I can think of for you to get that close that fast is that you two either found out to be soulmates or twins and twins isn't really an option since we know that you're a single child." Hermione explains.

"I knew that you've been snogging him since you shared that bed in the hospital wing so just fess up." Ron grumbles. "I apologised to lover-boy so I do deserve a bit of honesty, don't I?"

Harry sighs and then decides to go all out to make them believe him, "You remember that visit to Gringotts and the strangeness of it, right? How they wanted to take me down alone and all?"

"And suddenly you own Malfoy Manor yeah." Ron grumbles only to earn a glare from both of his friends and ads, "Sorry about that mate."

"Anyway, those questions are for their experiments the hair test sort of too. They test soul magic or rather how a soul effects our life and such and well. They sometimes help dying wizards that are all alone with no lover or such and no blood related heir, to be reborn. They do die right away but since they are already I guess it's not that bad. They do get a second chance and once they are reborn, get everything they had before."

"I take it your one of those?" Hermione questions. "What does that have to do with Blaise though?"

"I'm getting there." Harry replies, "Down in the vault that belonged to the me from my past life I found this. Well not just but this is what you should read." He passes the letter he found and both read it Hermione finished first and asks, "You're Merlin's reborn form? Did you do that spell?"

"Yeah." Harry replies, "And I fear I hate the guy that now claims to be my dad and refuse to call him that."

"Why?" Ron asks.

"Because it's Snape!" Harry growls, "He claims he was only so mean to me because James took his son away, me to be exact."

"Wait." Ron suddenly pales, "If this is true, and you have a brother as Merlin hinted, and you…. you talk with Blaise…oh Merlin what did I do?"

"Nearly killed my twin." Harry replies with a grin, "But I forgive you since I believe that you didn't mean to and finally got your head out of your ass and admitted that it wasn't his fault. He just found out that day and wanted to talk to me."

"I guess that's why Snape made you partner with him." Hermione replies, "You contacted him after finding out that he was family and could tell you more and he told Blaise."

"After pissing me off because he didn't believe me." Harry replies, "He even…oh dear me."

"What?" Hermione questions.

"I haven't had that strange nightmare in ages." Harry whines just now noticing how this mess had started and that the cause, namely his nightmares, are gone! "Why did it stop if Snape never taught me occlumency?"

"I don't know?" Hermione says.

"I don't know who my other father is because everyone who knows it thinks I'll freak." Harry shivers, "But Blaise said he's no death eater but defiantly not better and he made Lucius Malfoy try to help me and get something for him and stuff and the younger one sounded scared too when he didn't want to tell me who it is I mean Snape isn't going to kill him so it has to be the other and all that talk about him making people disappear and stuff. And now the dreams are gone. Voldemort isn't messing with me since Snape knows that I'm Balthazar which was the name of Blaise's twin and I mean what does it sound like but please it can't be Hermione tell me it's not HIM!"

Harry is shivering so badly that Hermione decides to say, "Deep breath Harry. It's fine it probably isn't. I mean even Snape wouldn't do that with…HIM."

"Who then?" Harry asks still shaking and looking scared.

"You know what, it's past curfew already so give me your cloak and I get Snape here and he'll talk to you okay?" Hermione replies.

"No what if he confirms it?" Harry replies.

"Then you know and it doesn't matter." Ron replies, he doesn't like the idea but he really doesn't want to lose his friend again, not now that he just got him back and he can see that Harry really needs that comfort now. "And maybe he can explain some things but I'll get him. Hermione is much better in calming you down."

Ron just takes the cloak out of Harry's bag knowing that he usually carries it around by now, just in case. He hurries down running whenever he dares to and knocking at the door of the Professors office just to not hear anything. He tries to call out but still nothing. He grumbles since he didn't take Harry's map he runs to the Slytherin common room and screams "Zabini!"

He calls out a few more times before Zabini and Malfoy come out and look around Ron takes of the hood of the cloak and says, "Where is Snape, Harry is freaking out."

"Why?" Blaise asks but starts to walk towards his dad's private rooms.

"Let me think, well one Snape is his dad and second he thinks his other dad is you know who!" Ron grumbles. "Snape or you just have to tell him who really is his other father so he can quit freaking out."

Malfoy looks at Zabini who looks at him and says, "I'm not going to lie to my brother!"

"Harry is so not going to like this." Ron sighs, "But you have to get him to calm the bloody hell down!"

Blaise stops at in front of his father's private rooms and knocks and a moment later Snape is looking at his son and godson Ron once again fully hidden just in case he stumbles upon Umbridge. "Harry figured out who father is and is freaking out."

"Where is he?" Snape drawls.

"Room of Requirement." Ron replies getting a glare from Snape.

The Professor looks at the two he can actually see and says, "Go back, it's past curfew I'll handle this."

"You're sure you can?" Blaise questions.

"Go." Snape just grumbles.

"Just try not to mess it up." Blaise says and returns with Malfoy on his heels.

"Walk ahead." Snape says the second they are gone, "I have no idea what Room you mean."

Ron just hurries up to the seventh floor and only notices when he's nearly there that the other man really is following him even though he's invisible. "How do you follow me?"

"You're noisy enough to wake the dead." Snape just growls.

Ron grumbles but starts to walk up and down the room only to earn a grumbled, "Stop messing around."

"I'm not." Ron replies when the door finally appears, "This is how you get in."

Once inside they see Harry still shaking but Ron is glad that it's not as bad as before and Hermione keeps telling him "It might not be him, calm down, it's going to be all right."

Snape walks over and holds out a vial, "Take it. It's a calming draught." Harry glares at him and Snape asks, "Would you rather freak out?"

Harry looks at Hermione who nods towards him and Harry finally takes the vial and downs the potion. "Now spill it." Harry growls.

Snape watches his face and hand and then sighs, "According to Blaise there is nothing to spill."

Harry looks at Ron who shrugs, "I told Blaise that you thought it to be you know who since I couldn't find Snape and told Blaise that he needs to tell you that he isn't but he didn't want to lie to you."

All colour drains from Harry's face. "This is good Harry." Severus Snape insists, "It means you don't have to fight him anymore. The Prophecy is over or someone else's problem. That is all why he was after you but he'd never hurt his own son."

"Prophecy?" Harry squeaks and looks at Hermione and Ron.

"Professor." Hermione replies, "Would you mind telling us what Prophecy you're talking about."

"It doesn't matter it doesn't fit Balthazar and he's really Balthazar." Severus insists.

"But he recently found out that they can be, I don't know?" Ron mumbles, "Pass on? It does mean however that if there was a Prophecy fitting the original Harry Potter, it now is about him because he became Harry."

"And where did you hear such bullshit?" Severus questions.

"Merlin." Harry replies, "I have a letter that was written by Merlin that explained some things and that is included."

Severus looks at him and then shakes his head, "No, I won't accept that, it's wrong. That letter is most likely fake"

"Harry." Hermione tries to calm. "You changed that about your brother. You managed to access some hidden power to safe him! Maybe you can screw fate again with this. You don't have to fight your own family no matter what a prophecy says."

"And what am I to do instead?" Harry asks, "Watch him let people disappear?"

"Give him a chance." Severus suggests trying to sound gentle but failing really and earning a glare from all three teens. "Let him help you with getting rid of Umbridge and see for yourself that he can do things differently. I don't agree with him on everything and neither does Blaise and he does go out of his way to do things our way whenever possible. Use the power you have over him as his son and change things to what you like!"

"For that I would have to talk to that monster." Harry grumbles with disgust in his voice.

"Not really." Severus tries to calm him. "He hasn't forced you to that so far and is still trying to help you in a way you find acceptable."

"I never asked for it." Harry grumbles.

"And yet he does it." Severus replies, "You might hate us both but we want to help you. Give us a chance to prove that we are not the way you see us."

"He killed my parents!" Harry shuts.

"He killed those he believed to have killed you!" Severus replies also raising his voice. "He thought James had killed his son, he thought he had killed you and never wanted to hurt Lily."

"No, he wanted to kill me!" Harry shuts, "A baby! Someone who never did anything to him so tell me. Why did he want to kill me!"

"Because James' son was supposed to kill him!" Severus replies, "That is what that prophesy is about! Do you want to go through with that? Do you want to kill your own father?"

For a moment, everything is quiet and Harry pales. He just stares at his so called dad feeling like he's in a nightmare and Ron wonders if he should get Blaise since clearly Snape wasn't the best option considering the screaming and the fact that Harry seemed close to fainting from shock even with a calming draught.

"Did you raise Blaise at all or did you just send him away?" Ron asks trying to think strategically and getting an idea that just about might work.

"What do you care?" Snape snarls.

Ron just shrugs trying very hard to appear calm to keep Harry as calm as possible, "He seems to be decent. At least Harry and even Hermione seem to think so. If he was raised by you two and became even a bit like you and is still decent than something is way off. He can't be both, evil and nice. I mean me and my brothers aren't all the same and Percy is kind of a jerk but we did all get our parents ideals. None of us would be mean to a muggle or such. At least not without reason. We also wouldn't bully a house elf."

"I raised him mostly." Severus growls seeing that this might be his ticked to get that chance with his son and grudgingly took the chance. He is however grumpy that Ron Weasley of all people had to think of that one "He lived with Miss Zabini and I couldn't be with him as much as I wanted to but he did learn my ideals and he does get along with his father since his return just fine."

"How do they get along?" Harry angrily questions. "You said yourself that he might make Umbridge disappear no matter what I say."

"And yet he didn't for your sake. But then again, he still might if you refuse to work with Lucius to keep you safe by getting her busted." Severus warns. "She hurt his son! He isn't as forgiving as you are and he is fierce and formidable. He is also powerful and very ambitious. But he also does care and does know love. He might have a different point on many things Harry, but family is more important to him than anything else."

"What if that prophecy is still going to come true?" Harry screams, "What if I will have to fight him."

Severus looks at his son and then replies, "Then he's not going to fight back. Not now that he knows who you truly are." Severus sees that his son finally seems to calm some more and actually thinks instead of raging in his anger about the situation. "Let him help you with Umbridge. Do as Lucius asks and let him take care of you this once and then judge him from what he does for you now!"

Harry sighs and then says, "Fine tell Lucy that I'll be good and play along. But that does not mean that I trust either of them or that I forgive them or you."

"Thank you." Severus replies, "That is all I'm asking for. I'm not expecting anything else, just please let us protect and help you where we can."

Harry just glares at him and then says "I still hate you more than her!"

Severus swallows and everyone in the room can see how much those words hurt the man. Still he only says, "If that is how you feel than I can only hope that I'll be able to one day redeem myself."

Harry just looks away and it is quiet until Severus speaks again, "It's getting late, you should rest after that calming draught." Harry just nods and stands. "I'll escort you back. Just in case Umbridge sees you I can say that I had given you all a detention until now and that I escort you back to make sure you don't make a detour. That way she won't give you any trouble."

"That is very kind of you Professor." Hermione quickly says before Harry can grumble anything and hurt the poor guy further. She might not like the man's husband or his favouritism of Slytherins in class or the man in general but Blaise seemed okay and Severus was trying very hard to help Harry and no one deserves to hear from a child he truly cares about that he hates him. At least not unless it's during a temper tantrum of a small child were everyone knows that it's only to get his wishes and that the kid doesn't really mean it.

Harry doesn't say anything but goes with them back to the dorm and ignores the professor while Hermione tries to talk with the rather quiet man that occasionally looks worried towards Harry. Once they are at the portrait of the fat lady he passes a potions vial and a jar with cream to Hermione, "The potion is to calm him should he need it tomorrow morning and the cream will help with his hand. I'll tell Lucius to get on this as quick as possible."

After that Severus returns to his private rooms and floo calls his friend telling him that he can go on with the plan and that the boy will go along. Lucius questions afterwards how soon Severus can get the boy out of the school to meet him and Severus just replies "You know whom we're talking about, he'll get out whenever even without my help." It is then decided that Lucius will write him time and place the next day.

Severus wishes he could go and see his partner but fears that this call might already have been a risk since Umbridge is watching the floo network. He takes a glass of firewhisky and then takes a vial of dreamless sleep to avoid dreaming of his son hating him and the reasons for it. Seeing those memories from Harry's point of view had already been hard but he had kept telling himself that Harry deserved everything even if just for pranking him this way and then to find out that it isn't a prank, he's his son, and to hear him say that he hates him so much had hurt more than anything. Hearing him say it again tonight had brought everything back up. It also reminded him that he must find a way to get the boy away from those muggles before the end of the year.

The next morning the letter arrives at his quarters before he even goes to the great hall for breakfast. It seems Lucius has even managed to get Madam Bones to accompany him and Miss Skeeter to the meeting and they want to see them tonight half an hour after dinner at the three broomsticks. Severus makes sure to tell Blaise to inform Potter and to find out if he can get there on his own or if he needs help and in case he does, to send the boy to him right after dinner.

Blaise does as told between two classes and Ron Hermione and Draco are all there and hear it. Harry insists on getting there without help but does look thoughtful enough to make Blaise worry, "You are going, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but you said Madam Bones is there? She is working at the ministry, right?" Harry questions.

"Yeah why?" Blaise asks, "She's very fair and doesn't like Malfoy or anyone who was close to Voldemort since he killed many from her family. If we can get her on our side even though Lucius and Severus are there it would be great help to get rid of Umbridge."

"I need Malfoy there." Harry suddenly says to his friends.

"My father will be there." Draco points out, "Blaise already said that."

"Not him." Harry waves him off. "I mean you! I need you there."

"Why?" He questions confused.

"Because I'm trying to talk Luna and Susan into joining too and then take Ron with me." Harry explains.

"Why not me?" Hermione questions.

"I want one from each house to back me up. Susan knows a little about it and is in the DA she's also a Bones and knows the one we're going to meet." Harry starts to explain and ignores the questions about what the DA is from Malfoy and Blaise. "Two from my house to back me would make too much of an imbalance since I'm already from that house and two from all would be too hard to get there and might be a tad too much and as long as Malfoy and Ron can at least be civil while Skeeter is around it would look great to have a Malfoy and a Weasley agree on something. I mean when is the last time that happened."

"Never." Ron and Draco say at the same second only to glare at each other.

"Isn't that cute Harry?" Blaise teases, "They are learning the twin talk too."

Draco and Ron turn slightly green while the other three laugh.

"I'll go there with Sev." Draco says after a while to change the topic from him ad Ron. "I'll try to be civil as long as the weasel does too."

"That does include not to call me weasel, ferret!" Ron growls.

"I know." Draco replies haughtily, "But I only have to be civil around Skeeter and guess what, she's not here!"

Harry sends Hermione to talk to Susan and looks for Luna himself to talk her into coming. He meets them at the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor also known as the one-eyed witch. Once everyone is there he leaves for Honeydukes. There they use the cloak and Harry takes one after the other out from there since they don't all fit. A little later they watch Severus approach the three broomsticks with Draco and join him. The man frowns seeing that four students managed to just sneak out without anyone knowing about it but enters with them and leads them to a private room on the upper floor.

Lucius, Miss Skeeter and Madam Bones are already waiting there.

"Susan?" Madam Bones exclaims seeing her nice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Harry." She replies, "I believe him and know that what he tells is the truth and that what Umbridge does is wrong! She's hurting students and not just him either."

Lucius smiles a little happy that Madam Bones' own niece is on their side with this.

"And what exactly does she do?" Madam bones questions sternly.

"She makes students write with a quill that scratches into their skin and uses their blood. It hurts really bad." Susan is still the one who replies, "This boy, two years younger than me, came back to the common room after a detention that went on until past midnight and his hand was bleeding and I could read the words she made him write and he was crying. Please Aunt Amelia, you can't let it go on."

Miss Skeeter is already writing on the parchment, or rather her quill is. "I thought only Mister Potter was treated poorly by her?" she asks sweetly.

"He has nearly daily detentions." Draco speaks this time.

"Yeah, the words are already scared into his skin." Ron complains. And even Lucius has a hard time excepting that his son is seemingly getting along with a Weasley!

"May I see the scar?" Madam Bones questions and Harry shows his hand only to have Rita take a picture of it. "Why did you have to write those lines?"

"It started with me questioning her teaching methods and in the end I insisted that Voldemort has returned which is the truth!" Harry explains.

"She really is a horrid teacher." Draco helpfully points out right away, "I mean what kind of teacher tells you that you only study for good test results rather than life? And only doing theory won't cut it if someone wants to become an Auror or such and even if Harry is mistaken," He looks at the glaring boy and quickly adds, "I'm not saying you're lying just IF you're mistaken and anyone can be wrong about something. Anyway, there are other dangers out there and who knows if we'll have to use some of those spells at some point. There is a chance we do, a small one maybe but still. Madam Bones, wouldn't you want your niece to be able to protect herself should a new Dark Lord rise? It wasn't that long after Grindlewald so who knows how long it takes this time?"

"I agree with him." Ron adds getting odd looks from most people in the room, "I want to become an Auror and so does Harry. How are we to do that if we're not allowed to cast a single defensive spell all year? But I also believe that Harry isn't mistaken if he said he escaped him who must not be named then I buy it. I mean face it, Harry does things that are supposed to be impossible he can even already do wandless magic. I saw him summon a broom wandlessly because his hands were busy holding up Blaise Zabini who was in danger of falling."

"I also believe him." Luna stats dreamily. "Harry has always done everything he could to protect his friends and even those that aren't. He never asked for anything in return and he never wants to be in the spotlight. He seems to hate it really and I don't see any reason why he should make something like this up. He knows what it's like to fight someone and how to survive and all he wants is peace, not publicity. And that means a lie like that would be contra productive."

"What was that about Blaise Zabini being in danger of falling?" Miss Skeeter asks.

"It was an accident he was saved and he's fine no need to drag it up." Harry states.

"Was saved by Harry and as I might point out, he tries to play that down." Draco points out.

"He always does, he saved my sister in our second year." Ron says, "She was down in that chamber of secrets and he got her out alive. It was never in the press though and he never talks about it or tries to get anything from my family as repayment for saving her. And he blushes like a tomato every time someone tried to as much as thank him for it."

"He does now." Draco points out truthfully.

"That's beside the point." Harry says, "We're here to tell them what Umbridge does so she stops hurting the students. I kept quiet at first because I thought it's just me but if she even goes after the younger years, and who knows if this is the worst she does then we have to get her out of that school."

"I wouldn't say it's worse but she does use Veritaserum on students." Draco quickly says.

"Why?" Madam Bones questions.

"To find out whatever secret organisation Harry might have started." Draco replies.

"Did you start a secret organisation?" Miss Skeeter quickly asks.

Harry looks towards Ron, Luna and Susan for advice and Susan is about to reply when Harry says, "Wait." He looks at Madam Bones, "We can't say details because there are some more involved and it is currently forbidden but I did indeed start something and I have no intention of stopping it."

"What is it you do?" Draco asks assuming that it isn't anything evil which might get Harry off the hook.

"It's like a study group." Harry shrugs. "She won't let us do practical work so we do it on our own and help each other."

"And here we go with the downplaying." Luna chuckles.

"We don't help each other; Harry is teaching us Defence." Susan explains, "Even the older years and he is the best defence against the dark arts teacher I ever had."

"I'm still learning and others help me learn what I teach the others." Harry says blushing, "And Ron and Hermione and the others help."

"Hardly." Ron insists, "We might talk it over with you but you're calling the shots and you learn from the books and we only help by trying to learn it with you and such get a head start but you still are teaching us and nothing else."

"He even taught me the Patronus charm." Susan cheers proudly.

"Really?" Madam Bones sounds proud and happy. "That is a very tricky spell."

"It's easier if there isn't a Dementor around so I'm not sure how well they'll do with one but they know the basics enough to get a corporal one without a Dementor which is amazing and I guess they'd get some defence should they run into one somehow. But it really isn't any of my doing they all work very hard."

"Stop downplaying." Ron and Draco once again manage to say together and this time just frown and avoid looking at the other to avoid glaring at each other.

"And isn't is great how Harry managed to unite us all?" Luna suddenly cheers, "We are all his friends, one from every house and we all get along mostly for Harry's sake which is something Professor Dumbledore and many others have failed in achieving. He truly manages to do one miracle after the next."

"If that were the case I might be able to keep you at the topic at hand." Harry grumbles, "Which is still Umbridge! I don't care right now if no one believes me about Voldemort being back since he apparently is too busy doing who knows what to hurt anyone. But he's still bound to show his bloody face eventually and then I'll happily say 'I told you so!', but what really matters right now is that woman that is right now in a school full of students! She is not teaching us anything useful and she is hurting children and using Veritaserum without even asking us and who knows what else she will do if she keeps getting away with it. Professor McGonagall tried to stop her and talked to her about her medieval practises but she just went off about questioning her methods is questioning the methods of the ministry and in extensions the minister himself and how she's a tolerant woman, which I whole heartedly disagree with, but that she doesn't tolerate disloyalty. So, I'm asking you Madam Bones, does the ministry agree with her hurting students and scaring us or not?"

Miss Skeeter looks expectantly towards a frowning Madam Bones like Christmas had come early and even the bloody quill that is floating next to her above some parchment seems to be waiting with anticipation. "As far as I know it is not the ministry's policy to hurt children and I will go to the Minister straight away and inform him and do whatever it takes to get that woman out of that school."

"That's all I wanted to hear tonight." Harry states, "If you don't have any other question we should probably return before she notices that we're gone and are all getting to enjoy a detention with her."

Harry sees her eye Susan with fear and says, "No. You will stay here and Mister Malfoy, may I ask you to get them some rooms? I'll try to get the ministry to reimburse you but I'd rather not see them harmed again."

"I'll pay." Harry says and takes out his money bag that is still more than full enough, "And there is no need to pay me back, I got them here and into danger so I'll pay for it."

"There goes the hero complex." Draco mumbles.

"And as usual it's him that causes us trouble at least in his mind." Ron grumbles, "Like he had to force us to come or like we didn't know what would happen if we are caught and like we don't all want that bloody woman out of there just as much as he does."

"Mister Malfoy would you stay with them to keep an eye on them? I fear having Professor Snape keep an eye on them might get her down on us faster. Tomorrow is Saturday so she might not notice that 5 students are missing and Professor Snape might even be able to cover for them a little."

"Gladly." Lucius replies. "And I'll gladly pay so Mister Potter doesn't have to use his limited founds."

Harry just rolls his eyes but doesn't point out that he might be richer then the blond and even owns his house.

A little later they are talking about who shares with whom since there aren't enough free rooms for all but luckily, they got four and don't have to fight. The two Malfoys both get a room each and Harry shares with Ron and Susan with Luna. The next day during breakfast at the three Broomsticks Lucius sits down next to Harry and says, "Good morning, I would like to personally ask you about that book I mentioned."

"Tell him that you can't get it." Harry grins, "It's one of a kind!"

Lucius stares at him and asks, "And how did you get your hands on such a rare book?"

"From dear me." Harry grins and pointedly turns to Ron and starts to talk to him about Quidditch.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Dear me, what will Voldy make of that? And how long will it take until they can return? And who will take over that class or will they have that long without a defense teacher? And will Harry talk to his father soon to get them closer? Will he ever at least give his dad Severus a chance since the man is hurting so very much from his son's hatred? And as I said above, the missing family members will be mentioned in chapter eight. Meaning if you want to be able to say I knew it, you have to guess soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Thank you all for the support so far. I've got 60 people that have this on their Favorite list! And over 100 are following it! Since the time for our guessing game of missing family members is running out I give the hint that NO ONE guessed it right so far meaning all the guesses in that are there are wrong and you could try anyone else maybe you get lucky.

* * *

 **D** **ear Me**

 **Chapter six**

Harry and those that went with him to the three broomstick get to return to school on Saturday just before dinner. By then Dolores Umbridge is gone and has an examination of her own to worry about rather than checking the other teachers.

Lucius returns to his manor and his Lord who as usual is sitting in Lucius' study and at his desk. At least he has a secondary study but in that he's got a portrait of his father who keeps talking to him and wants Lucius to just do as he pleases which annoys the man to no end. He rather be in his main study where a regal looking old wizard's portrait is behind him dressed in perfectly tailored albeit old fashioned robes and the fashion can be excused by the fact that the portrait hangs there since before the Malfoy family moved into the manor. One that always sleeps or at least pretends to and such keeps out of everything. Sadly, due to that no one knows his name. "My Lord," He greets, "I did as ordered and got Madam Umbridge out of that school. Minister Fudge is insisting to send someone else from the Ministry to teach and take over as High inquisitor to make sure that everything is in order would you like me to suggest someone?"

"Pick someone that will be fair to both of my sons." Voldemort drawls. "Did you find me that book he's learning from?"

"He claimed it to be one of a kind and when I asked how he got such a book he replied that it came from Dear me."

"Dear me." The portrait behind the dark Lord chuckles, "I like the boys humour." Lucius eyes the portrait surprised and looks into the for once open eyes just now finding out that they are a sparkling emerald green. "I would like to meet my dear me."

"Do you know this fella that wrote the book?" The dark Lord asks, "Because I'd also like to talk to him."

"Oh he's long dead." The man replies, "I'd like to talk to the one that got the dear me spell book. Which is my dear me."

The dark Lord rises his eyebrow. "And why do you address my son in such a way?"

"Because I'm his dear me." The man chuckles.

"Did you by chance write the book?" The dark lord growls.

"I did in deed." The man in the portrait grins, "But I refuse to explain anything until I talked to my dear me."

"Then you'll have to wait for some time." The dark Lord growls, "He isn't to, fond, of me at the moment."

"I feared as much." The portrait sighs, "I might be able to assist with that though, tell him that the portrait of someone who knows not only about the dear me spell book but also the letter that was in it and wrote both would like to speak to him. I'm sure he'll be very intrigued. That should help."

"And why do you think he'll do as you please?" The dark Lord replies.

"Oh, I think I'm getting very tired." The man in the portrait says and fakes a yawn before he closes his eyes. The grin still on his face shows that he is by no means asleep though.

"Send word to Severus and make sure my son hears of this barmy old man." The dark Lord says getting a small chuckle from the portrait.

Lucius does as ordered and by Sunday just before lunch Severus is in front of his son with only Blaise next to the boy and says, "I have a message for you."

"Don't care." Harry replies and walks off and Blaise opens his mouth to try and help his dad but Severus is faster.

"From dear me." The Professor grumbles wondering if he gets a reaction while Blaise looks confused.

Harry does stop and turn and then says, "Explain."

"There is a portrait in Malfoy manor that claims to be your dear me while you're his dear me. Even though he is a barmy old man. And he also said that he not only wrote that book but also the letter that was inside." Severus explains wondering why Harry cared about this and what that portrait of a long dead wizard has to do with his son. "He would like you to come to Malfoy manor and talk to him."

Harry frowns but then sighs, "How fast can you get me there?"

"We could go any time." Severus replies, "Might even be best now before Minister Fudge gets someone else to watch the fireplaces in Umbridge's place."

"Let's go then." Harry frowns but goes with his dad. Blaise's jaw drops but he too walks with them to see where this is going.

Severus takes both of his sons to Malfoy manor and towards the study his partner had claimed from Lucius. The portray behind the dark Lord still pretends to be a sleep. "It's good to see you Harry." The dark Lord greets him.

"I'm not here to talk to you." Harry growls, surprised to notice that the man seems to be growing a nose and his skin colour actually has some colour. He's still far from looking normal but he's not as snake like as he was coming back. "I'm here to talk to the portrait of a barmy old man as Snape called him."

A chuckle from the wall is heard and the man says, "Old maybe, but by no means barmy. I am glad however to see you it's about time anyway, wouldn't you agree Dear me."

Harry sighs and looks to his father. "I want to talk to him alone."

The dark Lord glowers at him, "Fine, but I'd like to talk to you afterwards Harry."

"Declined." Harry growls.

"My dear me." The portray that seems to be of Merlin says, "There are things you are not aware of and I would like to ask you to talk to you father afterwards, do it for me please!"

Harry looks surprised at him before he looks at his father. With a sigh he says, "I'll talk to him but I will not promise how long."

The dark Lord doesn't look pleased knowing that a quick hello and good bye could be considered a talk. "At least listen to what I have to say." He tries to press to ensure some form of real chance.

"Fine." Harry grumbles.

"Before everyone leaves us alone," Merlin quickly says and then looks at Blaise for a moment before he looks back at Harry, "Who is the charming young man next to you my dear me? Could it be that you found some love?"

"Why does everyone think that?" Harry and Blaise say at the same second.

Merlin's eyes widen before he chuckles. "Oh dear me and brother, my deepest apology. I'm glad to see that you managed to do what I failed my dear me."

"I hope it stays that way." Harry replies worriedly. "But I think we should talk about that alone."

"For now that might be for the best." The man in the portray agrees. Once the others are out Merlin asks, "Did you read page 49 in my spell book?"

"I did." Harry replies, "And I'm well able to do that spell but I'm outside of Hogwarts. I doubt I'm allowed to do magic and rather not get another court hearing."

"Oh there is a spell on this room that even dear little Lucy doesn't know about." The man chuckles, "Inside this room magic can't be tracked. No one will hear of you doing any magic while inside and I really think you should do that particular one due to the spells other Malfoy's put on it that Lucy and your father know about."

"Thanks for the tip." Harry replies and casts the rather powerful privacy and locking charm on the room making it impossible for the others to listen in on their conversation.

"Is Blaise safe now?" Harry asks worriedly. "I saved him from falling down the stairs when he wanted to talk to me about being twins and Ron, my friend, attacked. He could have fallen so deep he'd never have survived it."

"No one can say that for sure my dear me." Merlin replies, "But my twin brother found out about who I was before I did while we both studied potions and just asked me to talk to him but not what it was about. I only found out about that though from my father after I had killed him. He was dying by my hand and the last words were, 'At least one of my sons survived'. He also had a letter in his pocked, addressed to me, that I read. Everything had been standing in it. My dad apparently had died being a spy on the other side long before I had challenged my father as it had been prophesised. It's been years later that I started to understand that he was never the man I thought him to be. He hadn't even fought back."

"What do you mean he wasn't who you thought him to be?" Harry questions.

"I was raised on the other side of a war then he was on. He was the leader of my friends' enemies. And by extension my enemy. He had even killed the ones that had kidnapped me, ensuring that I was considered an orphan and had tried to kill me in infancy."

"Same here." Harry grumbles.

"Still, the ones that told you about him are his enemies." Merlin says, "You're only seeing one side of this war and as with most arguments, both sides believe to have the right one."

"But they are the dark side." Harry argues and slumps into a chair opposite the desk behind which the portray is, "It's light against dark how can there be any question."

"Night and day my dear me." Merlin replies, "Rain and Sun, Sky and Earth. Light and dark. It's all two sides of the same and one can't be without the other. But neither is evil and neither is good. Sun warms you but burns you. Rain lets flowers grow but can also drown the crops when too much. There has to be balance and you my dear me, might be the only one that can remind both sides of it."

"And how?" Harry questions. "Everyone always expects me to do so much. They think I can do things that are impossible but I can't. I don't know how, and what if this is different than it was for you?"

"Take your time, my dear me." Merlin advices. "Listen to both sides and be patient. "I had the ability to read the papers over the dark lord's shoulder and before that over Lucius' shoulder and from what I read there, you did plenty impossible things so far. That should prove that nothing is truly impossible." He sighs, "I can't give you all the answers since as you might remember, I failed at it myself. But you my dear me already saved your twin and at least know who your fathers are. You have a chance so don't stop trying to make a difference in this war. If anyone can do it, it's you, someone with connections to both sides! Possibly stronger then you know so far."

Harry sighs and thinks about it for a moment before he asks, "And you really can't just tell me what to do? Or what I apparently don't know yet?"

"I'm sorry dear me." He sighs, "But I really don't know all the answers even with my age. But I truly believe that as long as you listen to both sides you'll eventually know what to do and won't regret it like I later did. And whatever else they might do, both of your parents love you very much. I hadn't known that you're my dear me, so to speak, but just a few days ago, your dad came in here crying because he had found his baby who told him that he hates him."

"I have my reasons." Harry grumbles.

"I'm aware of that." Merlin replies, "And so is he, he said himself that he deserves every bit of your anger and more but that doesn't ease the pain at all."

Harry sighs and then mumbles, "I would love to say that I didn't want to hurt him but…I think in that moment I did."

"I know." Merlin sighs, "But I think part of that shock has faded now hasn't it? Give him a little chance my dear me. I'm not asking you to forgive them since things could be different than they were for me and believe me, I know how hard it is to forgive the things they did, but please give him a chance."

It is quiet again until Harry asks, "Would any of this have happened if you hadn't done that spell with the Goblins?"

"A lot of things repeat themselves over time with little changes but at least little improvements, I dare say that almost everyone gets reborn sooner or later just without that spell we wouldn't know about it. But we still learn from our past, even if just from history." Merlin explains, "But this is also something we won't ever know for certain."

"Thanks for the help." Harry replies and then lifts the spell only to have the door burst open.

"What was that spell?" Voldemort asks the second the door blasts open after countless of spells he himself had thrown at the door.

"One of my own invention." Merlin replies, "You need to learn patience."

Harry grins a little and then sighs "You wanted to talk now?"

"I do." He replies with a glare towards that barmy old man in the portrait

"Alone or would you mind if Blaise and…" Harry looks towards Severus Snape and thinks about the pain he must have felt and tries to remember everything he had done for him. Snape had saved him during his very first year at Hogwarts even though, his own son had been taken by Harry's parents. "I'd also be glad if dad could be there."

Severus looks astonished and then smiles a little bit just like Blaise does. "I don't mind them being there." Voldemort sighs, "They are family after all."

They step inside while Voldemort orders an elf to get them something to nibble on for lunch and once that is done, Harry tries to think of the magic he had felt within himself when he had saved Blaise. He does feel it deep down. No knot or net or whatever blocking it but it isn't flowing out of him like it had when he had been pumped with adrenalin. It feels calm and gentle and sort of reminds Harry on the view from the astronomy tower when he walks around there at night to think. Harry tries to just think of the spell he had done earlier and the door that was blasted is replaced with a new one.

Three jaws are dropping to the floor and Harry grins and eyes the portrait of Merlin who grins and winks at him.

"Blaise, before we start what might occasionally be a rather awkward conversation, I'd like to ask a little favour of you." Merlin says with a fond smile ignoring the reaction of the other three.

"What kind of favour?" Blaise asks sceptically.

"My dear me, has some rather troublesome times ahead and I intend to help him so he doesn't make the same mistakes I made." Merlin explains. "Sadly it is rather hard to mess with fate and one of my mistakes was to always put so much focus on other things that I never got the one person I truly loved. I had my fair share of adventures but I'd like to ask you to help your brother get someone nice in a more permanent way."

"Already on it." Blaise grins. "I'm currently trying to hock him up with a guy in our class."

"A guy?" Harry asks shocked.

"I hope for my dear me that he's a good kisser." Merlin grins "I'll never forget Lancelot's kisses. That man had some serious talent."

"Lancelot?" Harry asks shocked. "You snogged Lancelot? Didn't he steel the king's wife?"

"That was much later." Merlin replies "After I ended our little affair. He was just a little too young and hot headed for a serious relationship so I ended it quickly."

"Poor guy." Harry sighs "Got dumped by Merlin. But I'm already dating Cho."

"You can't be serious about her." Blaise states. "She's so on rebound and a crying mess. You can do so much better. Wait…by MERLIN?"

"But I like her." Harry insists ignoring the Merlin part. "And I think she likes me."

"You hardly spend time with her." Blaise points out. "You might like her but if you'd really love her you would want to spend way more time with her no matter what. Like me, I spent time with you and all that is going on and see my girlfriend every day. And now stop avoiding the answer and tell me what you meant with MERLIN. Is that barmy old man there Merlin?"

"I didn't even know you have a girlfriend." Harry grins, "Spill who is it."

"Tracy Davies." Blaise replies with a blush.

"Ah that's why you spoke of her the first time we talked." Harry grins.

"Now that the love interest is sufficiently discussed I'd like to know why Merlin calls my son dear me." Voldemort grumbles getting back to the point Harry seemingly managed to distract Blaise away from.

Harry quickly changes the topic by asking "And I'd like to know why some of my magic had been blocked."

"What do you mean by blocked." Severus questions worried.

"When Blaise was in danger I tried to summon my broom and couldn't get my wand and wandless magic had never worked before. But then it felt like something snapped and I felt all this power flow through me and out of me and suddenly it was easy to get my broom. I even got it to go in the right position to catch it while we were falling. I still feel that magic just without the adrenaline it doesn't overflow the way it did at first. I think that was why I was drained afterwards."

"Can you try to push some out so I can feel it?" Voldemort asks and Harry focuses on it and lets some flow around himself. "It feels different as it did during our duel. Your magic used to be pure light magic like both the Potters were. Now it is mixed. I don't know why though."

"Someone must have blocked the dark aspects of his magic." Merlin stats, "And not just his. The Potters probably had too. No one has just one kind. That would leave them off balance and make some spells harder or impossible. Like fiend-fire. It needs a certain level of dark magic while a patronus needs a certain level of light magic to work. Most spells work best with both but could be accomplished with either."

"How could it have gotten blocked?" Harry wonders.

"Dumbledore I assume." Severus drawls. "He's the one that claims dark spells to be evil."

"He's the evil one." Voldemort replies "Taking our son and blocking part of his magic. Trying to get muggles into our world. Is he trying to start a witch hunt again? Muggles can't be trusted. And he calls me evil for wanting to take all the muggleborns as soon as possible and raise them in our world."

"Isn't that kidnapping too?" Harry questions "I agree that Muggles can be dangerous to us but not all are and Neville's family wasn't always the best from what I hear. I agree that something has to be done but kidnapping them can't be right."

"What else can we do?" Voldemort asks "And this Neville might not have had the best childhood but probably better than yours from what my Sev told me."

"Worse than Hermione who was raised by her muggle parents." Harry insists. "No, taking them can't be right."

"Leaving them can't be either." Severus points out. "Would you want us to leave you with those muggles you live with? Or should we have left Tracy? Do you know how many muggleborns die before they ever get to Hogwarts?"

"Not really and I'm glad that Tracy is okay now." Harry sighs, "But I also wouldn't want you to take Hermione from her life. You can't treat all muggles the same."

"And what do you suggest?" Voldemort asks.

"I don't know." Harry sighs, "But why do you fight this way anyway? Why not go into politics?"

"With our ministry?" The dark Lord questions, "I'll be older then Dumbledore before anything is done. They talk and I don't know what else they do but nothing useful that much is obvious. There is no change there. They are rubbish and one person alone can't do anything there. We need a whole new system. One where something can be done. How often do you think Lucius tried to get the werewolves more rights or the Vampires."

"You want more rights for them?" Harry questions.

"Don't you?" Severus inquires.

"Of course I do but I thought you hate werewolfs?" Harry asks

"I fear them." Severus clarifies, "And after nearly being killed by a werewolf because of Black I have a very good reason to do so and I want them all to have a proper job to afford wolfsbane and those that still can't afford it HAVE to get it some other way. We could get that disease extinct with enough years if we did. Being wild and crazy they can break free from their confinements like Greyback did when he got Lupin. But if they always took that potion no one would get bitten and no one would get infected!"

Harry watches them for a moment before looking at his so called father and asks, "Why did you kill Cedric?"

It is quiet for a moment and then Voldemort sighs, "I tried to make sure that you'd be the only one to come because the ritual, it had a high chance of not working perfectly and I knew that. My body still isn't fully restored because something went wrong and my mind wasn't perfect right away either. I knew that could be the case but not how bad the extant would be since I never knew if and to what extend it would go off. It was bad enough to have you and Pettigrew around me when I came back. I chose to have the other boy killed rather than risk doing worse like torture him to insanity or leave him otherwise permanently damaged. I'm sorry I killed your friend but in that situation I thought it best to kill him right away, without pain and before he could really start to fear anything."

"And you couldn't just have wiped his memory and send him back?" Harry asks.

"Dumbledore would have found his way to the graveyard had I done that." Voldemort replies, "And I'm fighting a war, I know you hate it but there are always casualties in a war."

"A war you started." Harry grumbles.

"But that was needed and still is needed." The other insists, "I can't just sit around and watch while the magical world is going down. The way some magical folks are treated for something they couldn't control is deplorable, the way muggles treat their magical children is worse and the way werewolves are punished for something they had no control over is the worse."

"You said casualties happen in a war. You were talking about Mister Diggory's only child." Harry points out, "If it had been me? Or Blaise? Or both of us even? What about dad? He's spying, he could die any day! Would we just be a casualty? I get where you're coming from and that something has to be done, but a bloody war? Killing people or torture them to insanity like the Longbottoms? I'm sorry, but while this war is raging, I don't want anything to do with you. I can't just go over someone's life and call it a casualty of a war." Harry looks at his brother and says, "We've been gone for a while. I think we should go back."

Blaise looks a little worried towards his parents but then asks, "Will you ever tell us why Merlin calls you dear me?"

Harry looks towards the also slightly worried looking portrait and wonders if he disagrees with what he said. The man smiles towards him, still looking worried, and says, "Dear me. I might like to call you that but you are first and foremost yourself. You already managed to do something that I failed, I'll always be worried about you, but I can't tell you what's right. It is up to you if you want to let them know. I can only tell you that I see no harm in it."

Harry considers it but then looks at Blaise, "Can you keep a secret from Draco?"

"With ease." Blaise replies. "He didn't know about my parents until recently."

"Good." Harry replies, "Merlin was reborn with the help of the Goblins, well he thinks that it is normal to be reborn but they usually don't know and we wouldn't either but since in his case the Goblins were involved, they found his reborn self and that would be me. So I'm his soul."

The others are staring at him and then Voldemort looks rather proud. "My son is Merlin."

"No." Harry replies, "I'm still Harry. Just Harry. I happen to have his soul but I'm not him like he said I'm first and foremost myself."

"Do you know why his portrait is here?" Blaise questions and Harry looks sheepishly, "Because the house used to belong to him. And like always when the Goblins get someone to be reborn, they take care of everything he owned and pass it to the reborn version."

"You're the owner!" Blaise suddenly replies, "You're the one that isn't selling and that's why you could promise Draco that he won't get kicked out if he hexes the weasel!"

"And I have no intention of kicking them out ever." Harry says reassuringly. "I'm just not selling. At least not yet."

"Why not?" Blaise questions.

"Their house elves are one reason. Dobby who's one of them wanted to be freed and die rather than living with Malfoy. I don't want them treated that way." Harry explains. "I also don't trust them."

"Draco isn't bad." Blaise insists "I don't know about Lucius, but Draco is really okay."

"But if I'd sell it to Draco it be with his father within the hour." Harry says. "He mostly does as Lucius says."

Blaise shrugs and says, "Most boys our age do."

"I don't." Harry stats looking from one of his parents towards the other. "I think for myself and what I think is right."

"You didn't have a parent." Severus points out. "You had to raise yourself and find the right way and you can be very proud of becoming who you are now but not every child has to grow up as fast as you had to."

"That's why I won't kick them out no matter what." Harry says, "Draco has time to grow into someone who can decide for himself and do what is right. And when that time comes, he'll get the manor for free."

"For free?" Blaise questions.

"I can't know for sure, but I think I'm more filthy rich then them." Harry replies, "Thanks to my dear me I'm more then covered and don't need to sell anything and I don't mind gifting it to him eventually. If and when he earns it for himself."

Merlin chuckles, "I assume those gold mountains increased considering that part of the money the Goblins earned from the renting of all my properties went into that vault."

"I guess." Harry says, "They are rather impressive but what on earth am I to do with all that clutter?"

"Those are valuable collectables." Merlin replies, "And you better not call Excalibur clutter."

"It's pretty." Harry shrugs, "So is the holy grail but honestly, what should I do with either of those?"

"Enjoy seeing them every time you go and get money." Merlin replies with a shrug, "How would I know I never bloody moved them out of there once they were placed in that vault."

"Make a museum." Blaise suggests. "You can earn tons of money from a Merlin museum with all that stuff."

"Do you know how much of a hassle it would be to get that all organised?" Harry replies, "I'm not that desperate for money."

"I am!" Blaise says, "Borrow that stuff to me for a museum and I'll make the money from it! I give you some for the loan!"

"I'll consider it after school okay?" Harry asks.

"Fine." Blaise grumbles.

"Chill brother, if you want something just ask me." Harry smiles at him. "I'll get you whatever."

"Awesome." Blaise replies, "I'll write you a list."

"You do that." Harry grins. "But we really should return before someone notices our absence from the school."

He raises from his seat and Blaise and Snape follow with a sigh. Voldemort also raises to accompany them to the fireplace. Harry turns to Merlin's portrait one more time and smiles at it, "Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome but don't forget to listen closely, I'm reasonably sure you don't know everything yet, there's probably a lot more to be uncovered." Merlin says with a smile, "But your dad is right, you can be very proud of yourself."

Harry nods and leaves with his family. Once they are at the fireplace Voldemort looks at him and even thanks him for listening to him and talking to him. And Harry just shrugs it off and says that he still doesn't like this war business though. And that he won't accept it if he stays that careless about someone else's life. War or no war.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Harry finally gives his fathers a chance! Severus more than Voldy but still. Anyway, I wonder if anyone will manage to figure out the missing relatives that Harry will discover soon, but since that guessing game is nearly done, how about a new one. After all Umbridge is gone...who will replace her? And how will he or she be towards Harry and the other students in the school?


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** WOW Last chapter was up for less then 12 hours before I had 10 reviews! Anyway, someone guessed in a PM if one or two of the founders are related to Harry. Well, obviously since Voldy is heir of Slytherin Harry is related to Salazar Slytherin but I did also rule out Snape's mother and such and they are obvious also related to him but dead so clearly I didn't count anyone less then perfectly alive, (that also rules out Ghosts.) I meant family members that he can find and still talk and connect with also clearly alive! Anyway thanks to the many reviews and the fact that I have a long day at work tomorrow and won't be able to update until much later than usually and because everyone seems to be so curious about the big family secret and because I got soooo many reviews, I'll update now meaning you have about 24 hours from now before the secret will be out! Give or take an hour or two!

* * *

 **D** **ear me**

 **Chapter seven**

Harry just left his brother with their dad after returning and is walking up to the headmaster's office. To understand both sides he'll have to talk to both sides and hope for the best since that includes the man that might have blocked a big part of his magic.

Once he reaches the gargoyle he wonders if he'll have to try and say the names of all the sweets he knows in the hope to get a lucky guess but while he considered it the gargoyle moves and Harry just goes up and knocks. "Come in Harry my boy."

With a small smile, Harry enters the room and greets Dumbledore. "Professor, could I talk to you and Sirius and possibly Remus too? I've got some questions and information's you might like to hear about."

"Did you see something again?" The headmaster asks worriedly. "Severus mentioned that you're having a hard time with Occlumency."

Harry grins just now remembering that he was supposed to learn that and maybe still should talk to his dad about it. "No Professor, nothing like that. But I would like it to be soon if at all possible."

"Why do you need your godfather and Remus here for this Harry?" Dumbledore questions still looking worriedly towards the boy.

"Because of the questions Professor." Harry replies honestly, "I'm not sure if you're able to answer them all because some is family business and they might know more about that."

"Give me a moment to floo headquarters then." The older man replies and stands. "They should both be there and I have a feeling we should rather have that talk now."

"Might be good Professor." Harry says with a sigh and waits while the man floos to the headquarter.

Harry is nervous about the conversation but certain that he'll have to have it. He just hopes that his faith in Dumbledore isn't going to be disappointed. He really hopes that the man will be helpful and proves that he knows what is the right thing.

A little later Dumbledore steps into the room followed by Remus and Sirius. They look at the nervous looking boy and Sirius is sitting very close to him in a moment and asks, "What is wrong pup? Dumbledore only said you wanted to ask us something?"

"Yeah." Harry replies. "I'm just, I don't know how and if even you two know about this."

"What is it pup?" Sirius questions. "It can't be that bad."

"Why did James kidnap me as a baby?" Harry asks and looks nervously from one of the two marauders to the other before looking towards Dumbledore. Sirius looks slightly angered while Remus looks ashamed and Dumbledore, well he looks shocked.

"You weren't kidnapped by us." Sirius insists, "They stole you and left some dead baby in your crib and we got you back that is all."

"Sirius, I told you two it wasn't him." Remus says.

"Of course it was." Sirius insists, "He had Lily's eyes and look at him, he still looks so much like James."

"He's got his wild hair and yes, does look a lot like them but his scent wasn't the same as before." Remus mumbles with a blush.

"Then something is wrong with your nose." Sirius growls. "He's my pup."

"I'm not." Harry replies, "I did a spell to find my family. It's hard to explain why but I knew that there was a chance that I'm not James' and Lily's son and I found out who my family is Siri. I love you the same and wish that you still are my family but I'm not that baby. He's probably really dead."

"He is." Remus sighs.

"Why did I not know of this?" Dumbledore asks surprised.

"We managed to get him back." Sirius says, "There was no reason to worry you and you only noticed the increase in magic afterwards but that was their influence and you stopped it."

"So you blocked my magic?" Harry questions. "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't block your good magic. Only the dark one. It could have influenced you towards the dark side." Dumbledore explains. "I've seen it happen before that dark Magic leads to the dark side. Especially when you're young."

Harry tries to do as he did with his father and let some of his magic flow through the room. "I used this magic to safe Blaise! If I hadn't managed to break it free, my twin would be dead." The last part he says angrily towards Sirius hoping that he finally gets that taking him wasn't the brightest idea they ever had.

"You don't have a twin," Sirius replies, "They are tricking you. You are my little pup."

Harry sighs and looks at Remus who sighs. "Neither Sirius nor James had ever excepted what had happened."

"And Lily?" Harry wonders.

Remus shakes his head. "She neither. She did realise that you weren't the same so I think she eventually accepted the truth but she hadn't really gotten over losing her son and kept mumbling 'Can't lose him too!' and things like that. You became her lifeline. She had been close to killing herself when they found their son dead in his crib. James and Sirius immediately said it wasn't true that someone must have switched the baby's, you had a prophecy on you, you couldn't die. They went to look and told me to watch Lily. Since she was grieving so badly I did as they said. I thought they'd never find anything anyway but then they came back with you and while Lily was never the same she never put you down. She even kept you in her bed at night. Terrified of losing you."

"He is my Harry." Sirius replies and Remus just sighs.

It is quiet for a moment until Dumbledore asks, "I take it that miss Zabini is your real mother?"

"No Professor." Harry explains, "After I was taken my fathers assumed it safest to hide my twin brother. For his protection. Blaise isn't really her son either."

"May I ask who your fathers are?" Dumbledore questions.

"You may ask but I won't reply yet." Harry says looking towards the desk rather than the other man's eyes hoping that it will help protect his mind. "I can however tell you that they told me a little about their point of view that has me thinking."

"That's the dark Magic Harry let Dumbledore block it again and you'll know that they are tricking you." Sirius suggests right away, "Than you'll also understand that I'm right and you are my little Harry."

"Dark is no more evil then a night." Harry grumbles. "If you Professor Dumbledore saw someone start doing evil things than it was not because of his magic or what kind of magic he used. I used mine to SAVE Blaise. He could be dead. I'm not allowing anyone to block it again and I just showed a tiny part of it you won't force me either, I'm too powerful now. I managed to break the last block and I'll just do it again." Harry glares at Sirius and Dumbledore. "Saying dark magic is evil is saying Remus is evil. His wolf is also dark isn't it and I can sense lots of dark magic from him now that I know the difference. But he isn't evil. And neither is anyone else I know. This so called dark side fights for the right of dark creatures or rather that is one of their goals."

"They also want to get rid of muggleborns." Dumbledore points out.

"That is incorrect." Harry corrects him. "They want to kidnap them all which I told them I don't like. Tracy Davis for instance is a muggle born. She's a Slytherin that was taken in by the Parkinsons after her muggle parents abused her. They don't want to get rid of muggleborns they want the muggleborns to accept them the way they are rather then influence our world. They don't want them to be mugles with magic. They accept Tracy."

"Your parents might." Dumbledore replies. "But the dark Lord wouldn't accept her."

"But he does." Harry insists, "I actually had a long conversation with him recently and know that he will accept them if they don't try to mix the two worlds. He's scared of the muggles hurting us and starting witch hunts again and the way he was afraid makes me wonder if he was hurt by some as a child or knew someone that was. He wants to protect our world even if some of the things he does are wrong. He's not purely evil and I'm sorry Professor, but prophecy or not, I'm not going to fight him unless he keeps killing and I'll try to stop him otherwise first."

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore sighs, "That was very dangerous to talk to him."

"I'm still alive though." Harry replies, "My fathers wouldn't let him hurt me and they made Lucius help me with Umbridge. Professor, I only want to try and mediate, maybe there is another way and I much rather try that then kill someone. Do you really think that my dark magic is making me do that because I'm turning evil now? Merlin himself, or rather a portrait of his, told me that dark isn't evil but rather a normal part of magic and that by binding it some spells would be harder or even impossible. Dark and Light magic are like dark and light in life. Like night and day or sun and rain. If one of those would disappear it would have very bad consequences for everyone."

"They tricked you then." Dumbledore sighs, "There is no portrait of Merlin. It doesn't exist."

"Just because you don't know about it is doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Harry nearly growls, "Trust me, it was Merlin and I'M the one that figured it out not them. They didn't know who it was. I know things about Merlin that no one else does."

Dumbledore looks at Harry and then sighs and says "I feared as much." He similes a little towards the young boy a curios twinkle in his eyes, "Are the rumours true them? Is Excalibur in his vault? You've seen it haven't you? The vault I mean, the Goblins lead you to it that time in Gringotts. Alistor my friend complained how long they have kept you."

"I even held it." Sirius jumps in glad to finally be able to talk about it. "It was amazing down there Dumbledore and can you believe it my little Pup, James' son, is Merlin reincarnated!"

"Did Merlin leave a hint for you Harry?" Dumbledore asks, "It is said that the reborn soul will go through nearly the same as before and only hints from an old life can change their fate and even that is unlikely."

"He killed his own father in a war because he didn't know that he was kidnaped from him. He had a prophesy that he'd defeat him and prophesies in this case keep working because I was used to replace that child I'm seen as that child for the prophesy or something like that he mentioned." Harry explains. "He lost his brother because he didn't fight hard enough to safe him and didn't have his full magic at that time."

"His father…" Dumbledore pales and then says, "You're Voldemort's son!"

"He's James' son." Sirius grumbles only to be ignored and sees Harry nod.

"I don't agree with what he did and told him that I won't accept collateral damage as he called Cedric because if that collateral damage had been me, he wouldn't either so why make people like Mister Diggory go through that? I will fight to stop him from hurting others, but I don't think I can kill him Professor." Harry says sounding sad, "I don't want to kill my own family, not now that I finally know I still have one!"

"Who is your other father Harry?" Dumbledore questions, "You said you had two."

"I can't tell you right now Professor." Harry says and once again looks away. He can't let Dumbledore find out who his dad is or he might get Severus sent to Azkaban for spying on him.

It is quiet for a moment before Dumbledore replies, "I understand that you want to protect your family Harry and even though I'm very worried what all that dark magic within you might do to you, I will give you this chance and just sit back and watch what will happen for now. But I also intend to fight and do whatever I have to protect others and dearly hope that it will never mean that I have to fight you Harry. Promise me please, to be careful and never forget all the love Sirius and your friends have for you. Don't let that dark magic in you change who you are."

"I promise Professor and I don't want to fight you or anyone and I'm sure that I'm not turning evil just because of my magic. Darkness isn't evil, its like calling the night evil and it's the only time you can see the stars and fireflies and such because otherwise the bright daylight is too strong. And I do have lots of light magic too. Just more dark magic. I guess, I'm kind of like the night sky. Dark but lots of sparks. But there is nothing evil about it and I fully intend to use all of my magic to protect those I care about."

Dumbledore just nods and then says, "I think you should go now though, it's getting close to dinner and you should rest soon. It seems like you had a very exciting weekend and I'm sure Miss Granger and Mister Weasley were already wondering where you've been during lunch."

Harry nods before leaving and is glad to have some peace and that he can just enjoy a nice chat with his friends. Dumbledore is watching him chat with his friends during dinner, Severus sitting to the man's right. The headmaster is also occasionally looking towards Blaise and sees the boy look towards Harry and Draco seems just as interested. After watching them for a while he says, "Severus, do try and teach Harry Occlumency. I fear he needs to be able to protect his mind more than most. And from what I assume, you know more about it than most."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The portions master replies.

"I think you do." Albus replies, "He mentioned something about casualties, I agree with him on that front so make sure that there is no reason for me to hurt him by taking what little family he found." Severus glares at the older man before eying Harry and wondering what the boy told the old coot. He understands that his son is mad at him but did he have to bust him without warning? "Don't look that way, he refused to tell me either of his parent's name but I remembered that I always thought your love for lily to come because her eyes were so much like your mothers. Lily was like a livelier and happier version of Eileen. Just Eileen's hair was nearly as wild as miss Grangers wasn't it? After seeing Harry today and finding out that he indeed does have the chin of his father I wondered where the rest came from."

Severus frowns and then says, "I don't want to lose him, so I'll do what I can."

"I still believe that you did help us greatly." Dumbledore replies, "You assumed him to be with me didn't you?"

"I feared it yes." Severus sighs, "He didn't however. He thought him dead."

"I assume that is why he was particularly vicious towards the end before his fall." Dumbledore sighs, "It must have hurt Tom greatly."

"Not just him." Severus relies with a glare towards the man.

"I didn't know until today." Professor Dumbledore sighs, "Harry can explain the rest in the next occlumency lesson."

"I just wonder how he plans to end this fighting." Severus sighs, "And your right, I did try to prevent as many deaths as I could."

"I wonder the same." Dumbledore replies, "But I do believe that if anyone can do this, it's him."

Severus just frowns but doesn't say anything more on the topic. He is however glad when dinner is over and the next morning after potions he asks Harry to wait a moment and tells him that Dumbledore knows both his parents but that he himself suggested for Harry to really learn occlumency to avoid others of finding out and that he seems willing to wait and see what happens.

Harry agrees to come back every Tuesday and Thursday night for occlumency lessons as long as he doesn't end up on the ground again.

Blaise goes with Harry to the occlumency lessons planning on learning this with him and invites Ron Hermione and Draco, promising them that he'll talk Snape into teaching them all.

Harry is worried if it will work but Snape agrees immediately since they all know some of Harry's secrets.

After just one week Harry knows with whom Blaise wants to set him up since Blaise is constantly trying to get them closer and even offers to work with Ron during Potions so he and Draco don't kill each other and that Draco just has to help Harry with his potions.

Harry waits for the next chance that he get's Blaise alone and then says, "Why on earth are you trying to set me up with a guy? I'm not gay."

"How do you know?" Blaise questions. "Ever tried it? And I mean honestly, you still hardly see that Chang girl."

"I'm still not into guys." Harry replies, "I mean I never tried but I still know that I like girls I mean Cho is pretty and her hair and all and her smile and all that."

"But you'd still rather kiss Draco then Pansy because at least he's pretty." Blaise questions. "And maybe you're neither straight nor gay. But you did say that Draco is good looking and he is a nice guy when you get to know him and trust me, he really likes you and not the boy who lives. I mean he wanted to marry you before he knew who you were and is still pissed that you didn't even like him before he insulted Hagrid."

"He insulted Muggleborns for being ignorant and guess what. So was I!" Harry points out. "He had me terrified that all wizarding kids could be like him and instantly hate me when they hear that I have no idea what the bloody hell Quidditch is."

"He just assumed you to be like him and is a bragger." Blaise replies, "He didn't mean to upset you or make you feel bad. Can't you at least give him a chance?"

"I'm dating Cho." Harry points out. "I can't start anything with him while I'm dating her."

"And when's the last time you saw that girl?" Blaise questions his brother. "And across the room doesn't count I mean really met up with her."

Harry thinks about it and then blushes a dark shade of red and mumbles, "Before Christmas when she kissed me and cried the whole time."

"Then I'm reasonably sure that you've been dating her as in the past." Blaise points out, "If you'll try again she might get pissed at you for ignoring her for so long."

"I got side tracked with a bloody war." Harry grumbles, "That should count for something."

"Maybe," Blaise replies thoughtfully "But a girl's logic doesn't always fess up to our guy's logic."

"Maybe Tracy should worry the way you talk about guys." Harry grumbles hoping to shut him up.

"Nah, I tried that but the guys in our age are just too stupid for me." Blaise shrugs.

"And since they are too stupid for you, you set me up with one?" Harry questions with a raised eyebrow just to earn himself a grin.

Blaise just grins, "Too stupid for me doesn't mean too stupid for you. And anyway, Dray is the exception to that rule he's not stupid he's snobbish and you'll be able to deal with that while I can't."

"Oh great." Harry says ironically. "Snobbish is so much better then stupid and I just love snobbish guys. Honestly Blaise can't you just help me with Cho?"

"To late for that." Blaise points out and points to another corner of the library where Cho is talking with a Ravenclaw boy who is in his seventh year. "I told you she was on rebound and to be fair, you never said you'd be dating her after smooching her. At least that's what the rumour mill says. And then you ignore her for ages and if the rumours are true you didn't even get her a Christmas present while Hermione got some jewellery from what I heard." After a confused look from Harry Blaise adds, "Girls talk and I'm friends with Pansy who is the Slytherin queen of rumours and Tracy is like a sis to her and such always in the loop even if she doesn't pass them on to anyone but me."

Harry just groans. "Great. There goes my second chance. I'm once again too distracted."

"Just forget her she's not the right one anyway trust me." Blaise replies, "How about you just give it a try. Let Draco kiss you once and I bet everything I own that you'll like his kisses way better than the waterfalls from Cho."

"We'll never find out." Harry replies, "Malfoy might be kind of nice to me now because of my father but you are wrong thinking that he likes me."

"How about we do make two bets then." Blaise suggests. "If I get to make him kiss you, I'll get a new broom and if his kisses beat that Ravenclaw you give me 200 galleons so I can get Tracy the best damn anniversary present ever."

"And what do I get if you lose?" Harry questions.

"What do you want?" Blaise questions.

"You quit trying to set me up with guys." Harry replies. "No matter which bet you lose. You stop."

"Fine." Blaise shrugs, "Draco is the only decent guy around anyway, not that the girls apart from Tracy are any better."

Harry just rolls his eyes and focuses back on his homework little does he know that Blaise is returning to the dormitory that night grinning towards Draco and says, "You owe me one-month worth of potions homework."

Draco freezes and stares at the dark boy. "You are kidding me."

"Nope." Blaise grins, "Harry will be expecting a kiss. And you better succeed in wowing him because I'm not going to be able to help you again."

"And he really won't kill me or get his father to let me disappear when I kiss him?" Draco asks.

"Nope." Blaise replies, "I would however suggest to be alone with him, maybe after lunch before the afternoon classes start in that empty class room in the fourth floor. I'll tell him to be there."

Before lunch the next day Blaise walks over to his brother and whispers "You owe me a broom. And unless you want to be kissed by Draco in front of everyone during dinner you should go to the empty classroom in the fourth floor right after lunch with plenty of time before class starts."

Blaise leaves his shocked brother before he can reply anything and runs towards Draco and says, "Your date stands I just confirmed with him and he'll meet you in the empty class room in the fourth floor."

Draco looks towards Harry before doubtfully asking, "And why pray tell does he look shocked when you just confirmed something he already agreed to?"

"That my dear Draco is a secret between me and my brother but you better not tell him that we had a bet or anything because he'll be pissed. Just kiss him before you two get talking too much." Blaise advices. "I think he is rather shy and might bail otherwise."

Draco looks confused but then sighs and agrees and quickly eats a little and watches Harry a little to see when he's done. Harry on the other side is eyeing Draco occasionally and actually blushes a few times whenever he sees Draco look at him. He's hardly able to eat and eventually just gives up and leaves not even looking if Draco is already leaving too or not and temporarily considers to just run off and hide in his dorm.

After a bit of thought he goes towards the empty classroom just in case Blaise manages to really talk Draco into jumping him during dinner.

Harry doesn't get to close the door behind himself because when he tries, Draco is there and his hand holds the door open.

Harry steps to the side nervous about what Draco might do. He turns his back to the wall while Draco walks closer to him closing the door and looks deeply into the others eyes.

Draco lifts one hand and moves his fingertips over Harry's trembling lips standing very close. He looks into the big and currently slightly fearful looking eyes of the boy he likes for years now. With a sigh he steps back just a little and asks "How on earth did Blaise talk you into this? It's clear that you really don't want this."

"Me?" Harry questions "I only made a bet because I was sure that you wouldn't agree. Guess I was wrong."

"When did you make that bet with him?" Draco questions.

"Last night." Harry mumbles his heart still beating frantically ever since Draco's fingers touched his lips.

"Harry, your brother is a snake and I've never seen him lose a bet so never assume that he'll lose." Draco points out. "Especially since we Slytherins cheat. Harry two weeks ago I made a bet with Blaise that he won't get you to let me kiss you. He knew very well that I wanted to kiss you since I first saw you. He knew he couldn't lose. I know you don't believe me and I know that you don't feel for me what I feel for you and I still really want to kiss you. But I want you to really enjoy the first time I kiss you. If I ever get to do that."

Harry is speechless and just stares and thinks back to the first time he saw Draco to point out why he can't believe it that Draco loved him since then but looking back and knowing Draco better then when it happened. Now he assumes that Draco really did try to impress Harry and he did offer Harry his friendship. The following animosity might come from his hurt pride.

Draco is just about to leave when Harry asks "What did you bet about."

"Just homework I'll have to do his potions homework for a month." Draco replies "But don't worry he won't get mad at you for not letting me kiss you since I refused to do it unless you really want to."

"Just you know, hypothetically, what would you do if I suck at it?" Harry asks quietly, "Because that was why I was scared. The way you talked to Skeeter last year I thought I'd see Harry Potter worst kisser ever on the cover of the daily prophet. Even if you like it, you know just to you know."

"Apart from the fact that I wouldn't dare to do that anymore." Draco grins, "I was just mad that year and terrified because girls and boys were starting to notice you especially after that stunt with that dragon everyone talked about how hot you looked out flying a dragon. And well, I rather had them annoyed with you or laughing about you then drooling all over you. And anyway." Draco moves a step closer again and looks intensively into Harry's eyes. His eyes move to Harry's lips for long enough that Harry hopes that he'll touch them again and wonders himself why he hopes that. "Harry, I know you have no reason to believe me, but I really do care for you and I'm certain that if I ever get to kiss you, I'll love every second of it."

"And if I'm a sloppy kisser?" Harry tries to joke and gins a little cheekily.

Harry nearly loses that grin when Draco licks his own lips while stepping a little closer again after seeing that, automatically drawing Harry's eyes to the blond boy's lips.

"Then I'd start to love sloppy kisses." Draco whispers, close enough again that Harry can feel the others breath on his face.

Harry looked into Dracos eyes and whispers, "You know, I think it is time that we show Blaise that he isn't the only one sneaky around here."

"And how?" Draco asks and starts to frown a little at the change of topic.

"The bet was that you kiss me or that I'd let you." Harry whispers, "He won't win it if you don't kiss me." Harry steps closer to the confused blond and whispers, "Guess that means that I'd have to kiss you." And before Draco has time to get what Harry just said the brunet's lips are on his.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I know Harry kissing him all of a sudden seems a little off but he's a teenage boy and his hormones got the best of him after Draco got that close and then was so sweet and nice and all. I just wonder if they'll make it to their next class on time...and FYI that next class is potions! Will they be on time? Will there be a hickey on either of the boys? Will Snape find out that Draco kissed his little baby boy and if yes, will he be as cool as he was before when Draco first found out about Harry being the dark lords son or was that just because he had been sure that Draco wouldn't get anywhere near Harry's pants even if they were the last two people on the planet? Or will Severus stay blissfully ignorant for now?


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Tanks everyone!** I'm so happy about all those reviews and that I'm now on the Favorite list of 80 people! And over 350 people have clicked on that last chapter alone. And now: **Yeah** no one figured it out before it was too late! The family members will be written at the end and honestly, how come no one saw that one coming? I mean I hoped it would be a great surprise but I really thought someone would guess at least one of them and after that possibly the other but NO ONE? Anyway, I won't give it away now since it's rather towards the end of the chapter. Hope all of you will enjoy it!

* * *

 **D** **ear me**

 **Chapter eight**

Harry has no idea for how long the kiss goes on, all he knows is that it feels amazing. Draco's lips started to nibble on his lips seconds after the kiss started and soon after his tongue was already playing with Harry's and hasn't stopped since. At least not for long. Occasionally Draco's lips had left Harry's for some air and the other had started to nibble on Harry's skin mostly along his throat but also just below his ear and on his earlobe. So far it was always Harry's lips that searched for the others and restarted a proper kiss while Draco's hands at some point started to explore Harry's body a little while Harry can do little more than enjoy the pleasurable feelings and hold on to the blond for dear life since he's starting to feel like he's turning into a huge puddle of goo.

It feels like ages before a sound at the door separates both boys and they turn to look towards a rather sour looking Severus Snape. Both blush profoundly from being caught by their Potions Professor. "20 Points from Slytherin for skipping potions class in favour of making out and detention mister Malfoy and now leave or you'll be late for you next class."

Harry's jaw drops while Draco quickly whispers "See you after Transfiguration?"

"Out!" Snape bellows and Draco runs. Harry is about to run after him when Snape's arm moves to block his way with the words "Not you."

Harry waits worriedly. If Draco lost points for Slytherin and got detention, what on earth will he get? At least he can be sure that Dumbledore won't let him be expelled over something trivial like missing potions because Draco's kisses distracted him too much to notice that the lunch break was over. And apparently potions was over too for the professor of that class to be there and claiming that Malfoy might run late for his next class too.

Once Draco has left the room Snape takes a deep breath and then grumbles, "Blaise told me that you were feeling sick and that Draco had to bring you to Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm sorry." Harry replies looking towards the floor.

"I was worried and when I heard that neither of you had been there and searched for you only to find you missing a class you seriously need to work for, just to make out with a boy I thought you hate. Don't let it happen again if you still want to become an Auror."

"I won't." Harry mumbles wondering what kind of punishment he's getting.

"I also was looking for you to warn you." He continues.

Harry looks up again, "Warn me?"

"The ministry is sending a Ministry official that used to work in the department of magical law enforcements as Umbridges replacement. He'll be the new high inquisitor his name is Yaxley and he is not to be trifled with. He's a spy of your fathers. He doesn't know who you are though since your father is worried how the death eaters in general will react when they find out that you're his son and that you still aren't truly on his side. They might worry that he's still trying to protect you. For now, he is trying to claim that Draco and Blaise are to try and make you turn over to our side and Yaxley should due to that leave you but if he does give you any kind of trouble please let me know." Severus explains watching his son's reactions to the information.

Harry frowns but nods. "He better not hurt anyone else either."

"He has order to try and discredit Dumbledore but not to make the same mistake of alienating the student body since he wants him to look for possible recruits in all houses and to get that he would have to be nice to the whole lot and not only those that are more capable in defence." Severus informs him. "Which means he shouldn't do anything harmful but if you hear of anything feel free to let me know so I can put a stop to it." Severus explains. "I know you don't trust me or your father but we both only want the best for you and your brother."

"Whatever." Harry mumbles and looks away a little. "I should probably go or I'll be late for my last class."

"You were late when I first found you two." Severus glowers.

Harry just blushes a little until Snape adds holding out a piece of parchment "Give this to Minerva and you're off the hock. But don't expect me to help you for something like that again and you two better be punctual for your next potions class!"

"I promise I'll be." Harry grins and runs away.

He's just about able to hear the older man grumble "Don't promise things you might not keep."

Harry is glad to have an excuse only saying that professor Snape kept him and handing over the parchment while professor McGonagall was still chiding Draco for his tardiness.

Harry just grins and can hardly wait to tell the blond that Gryffindor didn't lose a single point.

During the lesson McGonagall talks about the lapifors spell and Harry's mind starts to drift on occasion. He tries to think about Draco and what the kiss meant. One thing is sure, he owns Blaise a lot of Galleons. That kiss, no matter who started it, was way better than the one with Cho had been. But what should he do now? Does he even have time to really think about it? Especially with yet another spy of his father's in the castle that might do god knows what to the children of the school.

On top of that Merlin had warned him that there are still things Harry doesn't know. And saving his family had been most importantly in that letter. What if he has even more family even distantly? If yes, those will most likely be death eaters and such against Harry and possibly fighting him some day. But how will he find out if there are more? And what if his fathers don't want him to know about them for some reasons. Severus hadn't been very forthcoming with his father's name. He might keep more for protection reasons.

"You're not mad at me now are you?" Draco suddenly asks shaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"No of course not." Harry replies after a moment to collect his thoughts and after a sigh ads "Listen I really have to do something before dinner but tell Blaise that I owe him 200 Galleons and to explain to you why I owe it to him and maybe I'll see you later?"

"Sure," Harry is about to leave when Draco asks in an uncertain voice "How about after dinner?"

Harry looks at the blond. The level of uncertainty was uncommon for him. "I'll be at the library as soon as I can. But I can't promise to make it before curfew but I swear that if I don't make it I'll meet you right after lunch tomorrow same place as today okay?"

"Okay, I'll wait for you." Draco replies and Harry hopes to be on time even though he just now realised that there is more to do than ask Hermione some questions and getting drawn into research.

With a sigh Harry rushes off to one of the secret passage ways to hide before he takes out the Marauders map certain that he at least should talk to Cho before anyone finds out that he already kissed someone else not even talking to the poor girl since their kiss.

Harry is glad to find her in the library and to see that Hermione and Ron also went there probably avoiding Draco who had been faster with addressing Harry after class. Thanks to a few short cuts Harry reaches the library in record time. Once there he nearly bails when he sees her but then takes a deep breath and gathers what little courage he's supposed to have and walks up to her and her friends saying, "Cho, can I talk to you for a second in private?"

"Sure." She replies and stands with a blush on her face and is avoiding his eyes and Harry hopes that she's not just mad at him but maybe doesn't really love him either considering that she could have approached him just as easily as he could have.

Once they are a bit to the side Harry says, "I wanted to apologize that I never talked to you after, well last time we meet but I don't know what you know about what happened then with Ron's dad and us leaving all of a sudden and it was just a lot that happened even after and I'm sorry but either way I think that since neither of us tried harder to spend time with each other it might be for the best to you know, just forget about it."

She looks at him for a moment and frowns. "I didn't approach you because you didn't even think about getting me a gift for Christmas while I had sent you something."

Harry flinches a little and mumbles, "Like I said, I had a lot going one, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and I really liked you and the kiss too but, I just don't have the time for you and to be frank, I don't think it would work out if I did. I'm just not I don't know how to say it, I liked you a lot and I would have done anything for a chance with you last year but things changed and I think mostly I changed and I'm just looking for…something else now?" Harry just hopes not to get a slap in the face knowing that he sounded lame.

Cho does look upset but only says, "Whatever." And turns around to return to her friends. Harry had a strong feeling that the rumours that will start up next won't be all that favourable but heads over to Hermione and Ron.

"I saw you talk to Cho." Ron says as greeting. "Asked her out? It's a Hogsmead weekend coming up."

"I think I broke up with her." Harry replies, "I don't know since technically I'm not sure I've ever really dated her but still."

"Why?" Ron asks surprised, "You wanted her so much all last year why would you break up with her?"

"Because Blaise has a point stating that I can't be after her that much anymore if I hardly see or talk to her and don't really try all that hard to change that." Harry explains, "I just think that I need some time to figure out what I want."

"I think that's fine." Hermione replies. "And you've got loads of time for that."

"Not really." Harry sighs, "I have a more important problem. I just thought that I just found out that I'm you know, not who I thought I am and I have to know if there is more to it. What if there is a cousin or something that I'll have to fight at some point or something. Does either know anyway to know for sure who could be considered a part of my family?"

Both shake their heads and Hermione then states, "Guess it's time to do some research." And while her eyes are going longingly over the rows of books Harry and Ron just groan.

It's about an hour later and just half an hour to dinner when Blaise shows up and asks "Why did Draco just leave again pissed and grumbling 'no time my ass' the second he saw you?"

Harry just groans and grumbles, "Because he asked if I have some time for him and told him that I have some stuff to do before dinner and I do or partly did and didn't know how long it would take." Harry replies, "Not my fault that he's easily pissed." He grabs his bag and grins while putting his books inside "But since Hermione is way better at research I'll go and find him."

"You do know that I'm doing this for you?" Hermione grumbles.

"I do and I appreciate it but face it, you'll enjoy it way more when I'm not around to grumble." Harry grins.

"Can't you at least take Ron?" Hermione says, "He's even worse without you around to whisper with." Hermione begs.

"Sorry," Harry grins and then whispers quietly enough that only those on his table hear, "He'll be worse seeing me kiss Draco which I fully intend to do."

"Gross." Ron says making a face. "Don't worry Hermione, I'll go throw up."

Ron is gone even before Harry and as soon as the red head is gone Blaise says, "I fear Draco went to the dorm and won't come out for the rest of the day."

Harry looks thoughtful for a moment before he grins and says, "Give me a five-minute head start and then go find him, I'll bet you double or nothing on those 200 I owe you that I'll find him at least shortly after you."

Blaise watches his brother go and looks towards Hermione, "What are you researching for him anyway?"

"Ask him." Hermione replies, "He asked us and I don't know if he wants your parents to find out and telling you might be a sure way they hear about it."

"Does it have anything to do with Yaxley?" Blaise questions with a frown.

"Who's that?" Hermione asks looking up.

"Our new Defence teacher he arrived a little while ago and will start tomorrow." Blaise informs. "Professor Snape knows him and told Harry."

"He hasn't gotten around to mention it." Hermione grumbles with a frown.

"I'm sure he didn't." Blaise grins, "Unless he didn't want you to know."

"No, he just got side tract because that is probably what caused this research but not directly." Hermione replies, "It just gave him an errant thought I guess."

"And how would you know that?" Blaise asks.

"To explain that I'd have to tell you, just rest assured that that I still know him best which is why I wasn't surprised at all that he wants to kiss Malfoy. I just assumed he'd never noticed his attraction and without you he probably wouldn't, at least not until it would have been too late." Hermione replies.

"And you didn't think of helping him figure it out?" Blaise grumbles.

"I know him, not Malfoy." Hermione replies, "I didn't trust him not to hurt Harry and had been hoping that he would get over the git!"

"You might find it hard to believe but Draco was in love with Harry way before Harry was and would never willingly hurt him." Blaise replies "Unless of course he suffers from what Slytherins know as Potter withdrawal. Then he'd do whatever it takes to get some attention from him."

"Potter withdrawal?" Hermione replies "Trust me he always got more attention from Harry then was healthy. I mean it. Harry was secretly watching him more often than not, usually claiming that Malfoy was up to something. I swear he's always been obsessed with him."

"He wasn't that wrong, Draco was always up to something." Blaise grins "Draco was always thinking up more and more unlikely ways to get into Potters pants."

"That was more than I wanted to know." Hermione rolls her eyes "And now get a move on Harry is getting impatient."

Blaise looks around for his brother but just shrugs when he doesn't see him anywhere and says his goodbye before he returns to the common room. Since he doesn't see Draco inside he walks up to the dorm room and sees him lying on his bed. "Harry really was busy just done with it faster than expected, or rather left Hermione to do all the work for him to find you."

"Then he's better prepared for disappointment." Draco drawls "He won't find me since I have no intention to leave for the rest of the day."

"It's a good thing I've got my ways to get here than." Harry says opening the door after having stashed his cloak in his bag and now turns to look at his brother. "By the way Draco mentioned you never lost a bet before…I guess that changed now."

"How on earth?" Blaise asks shocked.

"Let me guess you followed Blaise under that damn invisibility cloak I just KNOW you have, even though Blaise doesn't believe me it exists?" Draco drawls. "I'm glad to know he can actually lose a bet but still…get out!"

"Got it in one." Harry grins. "And no I'm not going. At least this way I have somewhat a chance that you'll listen. I really was busy, I was talking to Cho." Harry starts to explain.

"Oh great talking to your girlfriend." Draco grumbles before letting Harry finish and is about to leave himself.

"That's what I told her she wasn't." Harry explains. "I never talked to her after she and I kissed that one time and I thought I'd at least owe it to her before she finds out I'm kissing you and since I fully intend to do that again I thought I rather get that done. I also had to get Hermione to find out if there is a sure way to find all of my family rather than one. And now that she is more or less doing the research alone even if Ron and I sit there I told Ron I'd go look for you after Blaise said you'd left him there and I also mentioned to Ron that I'm intending to kiss you again so Ron went to puke and I asked Blaise to give me a head start certain that Hermione would keep him busy long enough to be able to follow him."

Draco looks sceptical but then just asks, "And where is that kiss you just promised?"

Harry just grins and walks over to him to kiss him until Blaise clears his throat. "What on earth does this family stuff have to do with Yaxley because that's what Hermione said inspired you."

"When Snape told me that the new Professor is a death eater I just wondered if there are more on that side that I'm however distantly related to and might have to face." Harry replies, "I'd rather know for certain than killing one of those death eaters and find out they are family after. And since there also might be some on my side that our fathers are not talking about due to the differences they than most like have I'm not trusting them enough to just ask. Especially since Snape and you didn't want me to know my father. Who knows who either of you might be keeping from me."

"You mean getting killed by rather than killing them." Draco drawls "Yaxley is brutal just like most death eaters are but he especially. You couldn't kill any of them so don't worry."

"I fought Voldemort." Harry replies seeing both of the other flinch even Blaise who's the man's other son and manages to say it himself but apparently not to hear it without warning. "I don't fear his little minions."

"Anyway, there is no way." Draco replies. "Hermione can research all she wants if there were a way pure-bloods would use it to claim their blood status and to check if their child is really their child and not from another man."

"None at all?" Harry whines.

"Nothing possible at least." Draco explains. "There is one potion that would do that since it is used to create a self-updating family tree. It was used in the past which is why some families have such a thing."

"Can't you make me one?" Harry questions remembering the one in Sirius' place.

"Nope." Draco replies.

"Why not?" Harry whines.

"Because the potion requires Basilisk venom, a drop for every generation you want to go back always on the sire's side for some reason." Draco replies. "And there hasn't been a Basilisk in over two centuries. There is no venom left to buy not even with all the money in the Malfoy vaults."

"Does old venom work?" Harry questions.

"It would but there is none left." Draco says exasperated. "I told you that. After all, no one was crazy enough to breed one for more than two centuries. The old venom from before that has all been used by now."

"Maybe no Basilisk hatched for that long but one was seen in that time and killed and I know where it is, untouched." Harry replies.

"How would you know where a Basilisk is." Draco says clearly not believing him.

"What do you think that monster in the chamber of secrets was." Harry questions, "You know the chamber that can only be opened by a parselmouth and that had Salazar's pet Basilisk inside, the one that I killed!"

Both Slytherins stare at him and then say, "Show me!"

"I don't know." Harry replies sounding playful, "That depends on if you'll help me make such a self-upgrading tapestry."

"Get me the venom and I'll make the potion no problem." Draco replies.

"I'll help or do whatever else you want just please let me see that room!" Blaise begs.

"I'll take you both down there tomorrow after the last class of the day. But don't tell anyone." Harry orders.

"Why not now?" Blaise asks.

"Because I'm not done kissing." Harry replies and gives Draco another kiss before turning to his brother "Let's just meet in the girls loo on the first floor."

"Why the girls loo?" Both Slytherins ask.

"Because it seems the dark Lord used to hang out in there to find the secret entrance inside of it." Harry says cheekily.

"I've so got to question him about that. In private of course since I value my live but I have to ask." Blaise laughs.

"Oh please, tell me his answer when you did." Draco begs. "But I'd also like to know how you found it Harry. What is your excuse for hanging out in a girl's bathroom often enough to find it?"

"I knew about Myrtle thanks to Hermione and when Aragog mentioned that the girl that had died, had died in a bathroom I figured, maybe she never left." Harry explains "When I went to ask her how she died she pointed me to the right place where I found the entrance." Harry explains before adding "But unless there are any further questions I'd like to keep kissing you now."

"I like the sound of that." Draco replies, "Bye Blaise."

"I'll just go and let Hermione know that she doesn't have to keep researching and then search for Tracey!" Blaise replies and leaves only to hear the door lock behind himself.

The next day they meet after class as planned even though Draco and Harry had met for a quick make out during lunch. Draco and Blaise waited for Harry outside and felt rather uncomfortable entering the room and couldn't believe that Myrtle actually flirted with Harry while Draco glowered and glared towards the ghost. Not that Draco enjoyed the dirty slide down any more than the flirting ghost.

The Slytherins silently follow the Gryffindor along the disgusting looking tunnel. After walking past the shedded skin Harry stops since he doesn't hear any steps following him. Once he turned around he notices that the other two stopped to stare at it. "You're sure the thing is dead?" Draco questions sceptically.

"Sure." Harry replies with a shrug. He walks on glad to hear the others are walking again. Not for long though. Their steps slow to a stop where the stones still partly block the way. "Don't worry about the cave in that was Lockhart's fault. He tried to obliviate me with Ron's wand that was broken as you might remember. Caused a huge explosion in the process. Unless you try the same we're safe though."

Blaise and Draco follow Harry silently and feel slightly shocked and are wondering if they should admire the Gryffindor or lock him up in a loony bin since something must be wrong in his head to stay this calm. And most of all, since Harry had gone on the first time he was here knowing that the Basilisk was still alive and ready to kill with a look alone.

They are still speechless when Harry opens the last door that is blocking their way and then stare at the impressive room with the huge dead snake in the middle and partly lying in the water in the room. "You fought that thing alone?" Draco asks finding his voice first.

"Don't be silly Fawkes and the talking hat helped." Harry explains and seeing their frowns adds "Fawkes blinded it with its peak and I got Gryffindor's sword out of the hat. I used it to kill it. Got it through its mouth right into the brain. Got a tooth stuck in my arm in the process but Fawkes healed it. Now does anyone know how to get the venom?"

Draco and Blaise exchange a look that tells the other that they think the same. Harry clearly belongs into the loony bin. "I'll get it." Blaise offers and while Blaise and Draco take some Venom Harry looks around and wonders if there is anything else around that might be useful.

He first climbs into the mouth of the statue to see if there is anything else inside and found black eggshells and hopes that they either there from the dead snake or something that was eaten by it since as far as he knows they don't breed normally. He still takes some pieces to show to someone that might know but is unsure whom to ask best. Once that is done he climbs back out of the nest to see how far the others are.

Since they ask for permission to take a bit of skin he goes exploring the passageway he ran around in to avoid the snake distantly remembering a few turns to the side that he had seen in the corner of his eyes when he had run past. Some of them are dead ends while other split so often that he fears getting lost which is why he transfigures a stone into some yarn and spells one end to the wall of the main way before walking around a little to explore. Eventually he finds a door with a snake carved into it and says open but nothing seems to happen.

He tries some passwords both in parsel and English with little success until he say's in Parseltongue just because he had said so much in that language and is still looking at the snake carving "I'm going to ask Hermione she'll think of some options I didn't and figure this out even though she's muggleborn."

He just finished that when the door opened. Harry stares at the door in shock for a moment but then enters only to have it close behind himself.

Harry looks around the room that clearly leads to others if the doors in the back are any indication. This first one however looks warm and inviting. There are lots of books mostly on potions but some on dark arts and defence or history and other topics. The fireplace is cold but the comforter next to it still looks inviting. As does the couch by the table on the other side of the room. Harry is about to walk further into the room when he hears his name from the other side of the door followed by a knocking. "Muggleborn." He hisses towards the door and it opens and Harry just grins when the other two enter and says, "Welcome to what appears to be Salazars private little hideaway."

"I'm so going to snoop around." Blaise says and already runs towards another door.

"I wonder what we'll find." Draco mumbles and is off to another while Harry picks the third one.

Harry is looking around an opulent bedroom with yet another door to the side and his eyes nearly fall out. There is already a family tree hanging on the wall. One that looks just like the one at Sirius' house. He can't believe that it had been here all along, that is if Voldemort really is the heir of Slytherin.

Harry looks around at the names wondering if there is any name he knows. It's huge after so many generations and some lines ended but not all. Harry is surprised to notice that Dean Thomas is on it even though he's a muggle born Gryffindor, or rather, a descendent of a Squib from the Slytherin line.

'Guess that means not all descendent have the ability to talk to snakes.' He muses.

While Harry looks over he hears Blaise scream, "I found the main library, looks like the books in the other room are just his favourites or so since the library down here is bigger than the Hogwarts one."

"That's nothing." Draco shouts back. "I've found his potions work room. And the store room has a still working preservation charm on it. He had freely given unicorn blood. What about you Harry?"

Harry doesn't answer though, he's too busy to stare at the tapestry after finding the name of his brother right next to his own. He's no longer surprised to read Tom Marvollo Riddle above that and Severus Tobis Snape as their other father but the names that are above Tom really do shock him.

"Harry?" Draco's voice comes from the door this time and from the corner of his eyes he saw a movement before he heard Draco shout Blaise's name. A little later both boys were next to Harry and quickly noticed what he was looking at.

"You think our father knew?" Blaise asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Harry replies. "I don't know if he ever found this room.

"Who knows, he's not the one who made this since the line doesn't go down to him only over the father. The one who gave birth to him is a descendent from Slytherin." Draco replies. "But to be honest, I'd rather like to know if Dumbledore knows that Grindelwald had a child from him. And if yes, that said child is the Dark Lord he's fighting."

"Dad told me that we're from the Grunt family and that a muggle named Riddle is our grandfather on fathers side of the family." Blaise replies.

"He must know his parents." Harry suddenly realises after hearing the mentioning of the older Tom. "There had been a bone on said man's grave and the sentence Bone of a father was used to bring him back. But how did he get one if Dumbledore still has all his bones and as far as I remember Grindelwald is locked up but still alive. So how did he get that bone?" Harry explains his musings hoping that they know an answer.

"Dad must have gotten it for him." Blaise replies, "He's close to Dumbledore and could have spelled a bone out of him kind of like Lockhart did with your arm once. I mean it looked like they disappeared and maybe they did but it is also possible to just spell them somewhere else. And if Dad or that other death eater that was playing Moody did that with a small bone or possibly a tiny part of one before slipping him skele gro, he might not have noticed. After that he could have transfigured it to look like a bigger bone or whatever."

"But to do that he would have to know." Harry says, "And that means he's willingly at war with his own father and still expecting me or at least hoping for me to hold back on the count of him being mine?" Harry asks.

"Maybe, maybe not." Draco says, "Maybe he did use this other man's bones and it worked because he sort of is his father." Harry and Blaise look confused until Draco says, "A sire and a father aren't always the same man. Dumbledore might be his father biologically but he could also be called his sire and this other man his father."

"He didn't really raise him either." Blaise points out. "But then again, it didn't work perfectly and that might be part of the reason behind it."

"Riddle did give him his name so to speak." Draco points out. "And if he believed him to be his son, and the dark Lord believed him to be his father the magic might very well have accepted it and worked at least partly since the spell asked for bone of the father not bone of the sire. We also still don't know if Dumbledore knows that he has a son."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Harry replies "Any idea how we'll find out?"

"You're closest to our grandfather so why don't you ask him?" Blaise suggests.

"Oh sure I'll just walk in and say hey grandpa, did you know that Grindelwald gave birth to your son aka Voldemort before you send him to prison." Harry replies sarcastically. "How about you'll ask your father if he knows that his father send the one giving birth to him to prison?"

"Maybe neither should ask like that." Draco grins "Especially not Dumbledore, he's old enough to get a heart attack from the shock."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** What you think? Did anyone knew about Dumbledore and Voldy being father and son? I mentioned in a Previous note that Severus doesn't know everyone and that those two don't know everything but Dumbledore clearly didn't know that Voldemort had a son. But does he know about Voldemort being his son? Does Voldemort know that Grindelwald is one of his fathers and at least assume something or was it really just Severus who didn't know while Voldemort does and the spell still showed Severus since he's closer and could lead him to Voldy who could lead him further to Albus...if he knows!

Also what about Yaxley? Will he be okay towards Harry and the others? Or will he still do something nasty and if he does, will Harry go to Severus or will he keep it secret until someone discovers? Or will he se Yaxley hurt someone else and actually do something about it himself and kick his ass? Who want's to bet on how long Yaxley will stay? Will he at least be there for the rest of the year or break Umbridge's record as shortest defense teacher?


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the support. Now some asked how Dumbledore's child ended up in an orphanage believed to be Tom Riddle but that will be explained eventually in the story. You'll also know soon who knew what, but first a bit more bonding between Harry and his older...long dead ancestor and as well as Draco and Harry who probably should go on a date soon!

* * *

 **D** **ear Me**

 **Chapter nine**

After staring at that damn tapestry for ages Harry sighs and says, "What was it again you two found? Let's look around if we find anything else useful. Maybe we'll even get an inspiring idea on how to find out who knew what so we can ask someone on how the hell Dumbledore has a child with a former dark Lord that is the current dark Lord and no one bloody seems to know about it."

"I've found a library." Blaise says "And Draco the potions work room."

"The storage room in there is the best." Draco points out, "Permanent perseveration charm on everything. And the things he stored there. Old skin of his basilisk, thought those weren't nearly as big as the one we saw on the way, venom of snakes not just the Basilisk and all kind of other things and potions books that he wrote himself most of them needing something from his Basilisk."

"We should show dad he'll love that one and by showing him the tapestry we can ask him if he knows what those two know." Blaise points out.

"Only after we look around some more." Harry replies. "Draco, you look through the potions lap and books if there is anything not just potions related there that might be interesting to me, let me know later. Blaise, you look in the library for something good and I'll look here."

Harry walks around the room as soon as the other two left and goes through the other door to find a bathroom with a tube that would make the prefects more than jealous. Harry looks around briefly before he returns to the bedroom to have a closer look around.

In a corner is a desk with some books on a shelf above it and Harry starts to look through the drawers and between some parchments he finds an old looking note book with a snake on top of it. He opens it and tries to decipher the first page written in old looking script using words that he doesn't always understand but does get enough to know that it's sort of a diary.

Not as girly as he always pictured an average diary to be but rather an account of his life. It always starts with a date and what the weather was like on that day before he gives a short account of anything that happened. The entries are far from average but start with accidental magic when the man was just a boy of six years. He doesn't seem to understand what is happening when equipment of his instructor is disappearing. After reading some more Harry is sure that Salazar was at least raised by muggles. Muggles that quickly seemed to notice that something was wrong with him and those strange things happened around him. Harry skips a few pages and finds out that he had lost his muggle family at the age of 10 because they tried to kill him for being a wizard. He wonders what the Slytherins would say if they knew that the man was a muggleborn but understands that he might have been against muggles. From the writing, he seems pretty angry at them for nearly killing him. He writes that he wants to safe children from a similar faith but doesn't know how yet.

Harry closes the book and puts it in his bag to take it back to look through it some more later and search for more now. He opens the other drawers only to find parchment and spare ink and quills since the ones he used mainly are in a corner on top of the desk. Harry looks through some of the other dressers in the room only to find plenty of old looking robes and old fashioned muggle attire.

Next he looks at the shelf and finds more notebooks. All of them have years on the side and one of the house crests it seems he had two for each class that went to Hogwarts in his time. One for the grades each of the student of that class got for every assignment or test, written as well as practical. He seems to have taught two subjects. Potions was obviously one of them but to Harry's amusement, muggle studies was the other. The man did however also write down the grades every student received at the end of every term for all subjects not just his own.

The second book for each year is filled with detailed lessons plans for both of his subjects. It seems herbology was included in potions since while looking through some of the notebooks Harry sees a lot about such lessons. He does find it interesting that Salazar wrote notes for every student and how to help them with what he assumed they would find hard and made sure the students had a chance to help each other. He also seemed to have been rather fair to all his students even though there is rather often a "Stupid as Godric next to a student's name.

In the middle of them is one that doesn't have a year and only a snake on it. Harry grabs it but can't move it. When he lets go he hears the snake on the notebook hiss. "Password?"

Remembering the fiasco with the main door he tries muggleborn before open but neither works and he tries the whole sentence he had said in front of the door in the hope it was something else he had said but that doesn't work either. He once again tried everything he had on the main door only to be as successful as the last time he did that. He tried to think of more words now that he had more knowledge of the man and hisses, _Stupid as Godric._ It doesn't help him either. With a sigh, he gives up for now and sits down to read some more in the first notebook he found. Maybe there is something in it in the later pages that will help.

He skips to the end and after just five pages, notices that Hogwarts already existed and that the fight between him and Godric does as well. It really is about letting muggleborns into the school, just that Godric was the one against taking them from their family after their first bout of accidental magic while Salazar wanted them to be raised in the school. It seems the fight was increasing every time a child, that was listed in a book that showed them every child with magic, disappeared.

Harry once again tries some words like save muggleborns or just one of the other founders' names or the name of the Basilisk that Harry also found in the notebook. After sometime of that he just looked at the snake and asked _Can't you give me a hint?_ Nothing happened, _Come on please? I could really use a little help here._

Suddenly the desk or rather the whole part of the wall behind it and the desk moved a little closer to Harry and then in front of the wall to the side and reveal an opening behind it. Harry goes into it and a light turns on to reveal a smallish but perfectly square room. One each of the walls that are revealed is a different portray below a crest of one of the other houses. The only one missing is the crest of Slytherin. Or rather it is until the wall returns to its place and behind Harry is the last house crest and a portray. _Good to see you my little ancestor._

"Please do speak properly." The young and beautiful woman under the Hufflepuff crest chides the man. "I believe it is rather rude to speak in a manor we're unable to understand in our presence."

"My apologies dear lady." The portray that must be Salazar says. "I'm just so glad to finally have one of my ancestors in this room. You all had visitors before. Just mine never found my privet quarters."

"Maybe you shouldn't have hidden it quiet as well." The portrait of Godric points out.

"The murderous snake in front might have been a bit too much too." Harry points out.

"I know some of my decedents can't talk to her but you can so she shouldn't have given you any grieve." Salazar points out.

"Well, she did." Harry says, "It's sort of a long story but my father made her attack me and I nearly died but the Basilisk is now dead, sorry if it bothers you but it did also nearly kill some of my friends and one of them was nearly dying at the feet of that snake or rather my father's feet."

"Your own father tried to kill you?" Ravenclaw asks worriedly, "I hope you were smart enough to bring some powerful back up with you."

"Kind of." Harry says cheekily. "I brought my best friend and defence professor, only the professor was a total fraud and had already tried to obliviate us both in his office only to lose to us and we took his wand and forced him along and on the way he stole my friends kind of broken wand and tried to obliviate me only to have the spell backfire because of the busted up wand and well, the way caved a little and I got separated and had to go alone. But my headmaster's phoenix helped with the talking hat and I got a sword out of it." Harry looks to Gryffindor, "Yours actually. And with that I kind of stabbed the Snakes skull through it's mouth and got a tooth stuck in my arm but Fawkes, you know my headmasters Phoenix cried a little on it."

"And how did you survive that?" Godric asks.

Rowena just rolled her eyes while Salazar says, "Phoenix tears have healing qualities and can cure most poisons and heal almost all inflictions. Basilisk bite is only one of those which is why I always had a bit on me."

"But why would your father do something like that?" Helga asks nearly crying.

Harry sighs and decides to tell his story from the start and the more he talked the more details he has to include since they keep asking for more and more details and Harry is just happy that no one asks any details about his muggle family which he only described as boring. He has no idea how long he's been talking by the time he get's to tell them that he just found out that the current Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is his grandfather.

"He is?" Godric asks, "That explains how you got the sword, only a descended of mine can pull that one out and he is one of those and it seems Sal that our decedents got together."

Rowena sighs and then says, "I think we made a mistake."

"What are you talking about?" Helga asks used to her quickly working mind that seems to occasionally jump from one topic to the next and it usually takes a while to find out what brought it on, if they figure it out at all. "We should have taken muggleborns the second they show magic."

"But we agreed that it isn't right to just kidnap the child without giving the parents a chance. Some raised them very well." Helga points out.

"But if we hadn't your descended wouldn't have been hurt." Rowena says and looks at Godric. "He just said that he's in his fifth year and to be so must be 15 years of age but tell me dear Godric does he look anything like it? And not only is his stature more than short for a 15-year-old of this time his frame is also more than slim for his height. He skilfully avoided talking about his childhood or the loving family that he should have had and with every one of his adventures it was either one of his friends that seeked out adult help or it wasn't looked for at all. It's clear to me that he never had an adult to turn to in times of need or he wouldn't have faced such dangers at such a young age without proper support."

"It doesn't matter." Harry insists, "Hermione, my friend, is a muggleborn and her parents are great and I was taken from my family and know that it's not the nicest thing to happen to you so I'd rather not have everyone kidnap countless of kids. Especially if those parents didn't have a reason to do anything to them. They would resent being taken from up to then probably loving parents."

"And what would you suggest instead and is it true?" Salazar asks, "Did those muggles hurt you?"

"They were afraid of magic." Harry replies, "And yes because of that they were occasionally, strict but I'm fine and my best friend would have been pissed to be taken from her home."

"Would you rather wait until it's too late?" Salazar questions like he used to question Godric. "Do you want to wait until they have been hurt the way you were?"

"No but there must be a way in the middle like check up on them or something? Did anyone ever think of that?" Harry questions.

"That would take a lot of people a lot of time and would have to be done regularly since things might change depending on what kind of accidental magic they would have after that first check-up." Rowena muses, "It might be possible with the right founding but I'll doubt one person will ever be able to afford it never the less keep it up for generations to come. No matter how much money one has it will run out eventually so you'd have to find a way to finance it."

"What if the ministry does it?" Harry wonders.

"Politicians? You're really going to trust in that?" Salazar questions, "The first thing they think about is themselves. You can't trust them to actually think of others first. Politicians have power and most that get into that position want just that and someone who wants power, never thinks of others first. Very few become politicians to do good and those are usually to kind to do what is needed to get high enough up the ranks to actually do what is needed."

"And if I find a way to use what founding I have to get a regular income that will cover it?" Harry wonders.

"How would you do that?" Rowena questions.

"I have multiple houses rented out and I don't know how much I get now but can find out and I have access to valuable historical items and my twin already is considering opening a museum with those and give me some of the income for the loan of those items." Harry muses. "I will make sure to talk to the Goblins about it and send an owl to ask for a detailed overlook of everything I have I already have a list of houses including the current tenants and I think that amount of Galleons each month is on it too but the Goblins are still getting part of that since they do all the work for me but that is only a third another goes into the vault and yet another to social projects I could see how much that is and redirect that for my own social project right? Even more than a third, once I work I hopefully don't need the extra income for myself."

"You have to keep in mind that the income might decrease though since the houses age and might lose value over time or be empty for a while. On top of that the cost can also increase. If here are more families or children with magical abilities in the muggle world you'd need more to check up and the people working for you might ask for a rise and average wages can increase over time too." Rowena cations. "Make sure to have more income than you need at the start and a separate vault for it to work with. That way you can eventually let other oversee the work."

"Thanks for the advice." Harry says with a smile. "I will look over the numbers as soon as possible and if I may, I'd like to ask your advice before I start anything."

"That is what we're here for." Helga replies, "That is why the password to get in from any of our rooms is 'help'."

"To get back you need to prick your finger on the spiky part of our frame but don't worry it has a permanent healing spell on it to heal you the second you remove your finger again." Salazar explains. "If you are truly a decedent, which is already needed to get into any of the rooms, you'll get through which means you can't get to Rowena's or Helga's rooms from here."

"But I can go into Godric's and check that one out too, right?" Harry asks exited. "After all you said that my Grandfather Albus Dumbledore is a descendant of his right?"

"That is correct." Salazar tells him, "But I hear your friends screaming your name from my other portraits in the potions room and the library."

"Oh." Harry says remembering them. "I'll get them than and show them this room so they can talk to all of you."

"They won't be able to get through." Godric replies, "At least not all, your twin can but the other can't there is a spell on the way, only descendants from us can enter just in case someone else is visiting and asking for help and getting locked in."

"Draco is going to hate that." Harry sighs.

"We can all go to the portrait in the library. And talk to you all there." Rowena offers. "This room is sound prove for important discussions that need to stay private. But we all have one portrait to talk that all of us can visit so we can have social discussions with descendants and friends and one portrait in our rooms that the rest can't visit for private talks with just the ancestor you're a descendant from."

"Awesome." Harry replies before looking to Gryffindor, "And I'll be back to check out your rooms later."

Harry leaves and hears the frantic voice of Draco from the bathroom "Blaise have you finally found him?"

"Sure, he's right here in my pocket what does it look like?" Blaise replies sarcastically from the same room.

Harry is about to call out when he hears Draco continue, "What if there is another bloody snake around and he's dead? I hardly got to date him if a few heated kissing sessions can be called dating. It's apparently not enough that every bloody girl in the school wants to get into his pants and at least half the boys, no he also has to go and disappear on me."

"Relax, would you?" Blaise replies, "We are talking about Harry Potter aka the boy who refuses to bloody die as both of our fathers used to call him. If my father and the Basilisk out there couldn't off him, nothing can. I bet he just found a secret passageway and is checking it out. How about we bet on two month potions homework?"

"Don't take that bet Draco." Harry quickly says and walks into the room. "He's nearly right. Just instead of a secret passageway I found a secret room with portraits of all four founders and had a great chat. Which reminds me, they are waiting in a portrait in the library to meet you two."

"What are we waiting for?" Blaise questions and is off while Draco just stares at a calm looking Harry.

"Couldn't have told us sooner, could you?" Draco frowns.

"Sorry to have worried you." Harry says, "I didn't notice how much time past and by the way, Ron reminded me yesterday that a Hogsmead weekend is coming up, want to go? I mean…with me?"

"Sure." Draco replies with a blush, "I'll invite you to lunch there and buy you some new robes."

"I can buy my own stuff." Harry frowns.

"No reason to be ashamed Harry." Draco replies, "I want to spoil you a little."

"I'm not ashamed. I mean it, I can buy my own stuff and don't want to buy anything new, mine still do just fine." Harry insists.

"Sure," Draco says with a role of his eyes, "If you could afford anything better you wouldn't walk around in rags. No one can honestly believe that those still do."

"Why not?" Harry asks, "There isn't a single hole in what I'm wearing today." Harry complains looking down at his baggy pants and jumper.

"Whatever could be wrong with them let me think. Well, apart from the fact that you wouldn't have to wear second-hands if you could afford anything better, they are all stretched out, clearly by the previous owner since you're drowning in them. On top of that they are more than washed out and have stains that clearly even the elves can't remove with their magic. I don't want to know how many elves have cried over having to return them in such a state."

"Could you two argue about it later?" Blaise asks returning, "The others are waiting and to be frank you both are right, Draco he does have the money just no fashion sense and Harry, those really don't do it. Go shopping with him and if you must, pay yourself but do go shopping and do listen to him."

After that Blaise leaves again and this time Draco and Harry follow. They are nearly in the library when Draco asks, "Meet me in the entrance hall tomorrow after breakfast?"

"Sure, but remember, I usually eat really late on Saturdays since I like to sleep in." Harry replies.

"Not tomorrow." Draco orders entering the room, "We'll need all day to get you a few new outfits that shows that you are dating a Malfoy instead of a beggar so you better be ready to go at nine at the latest."

"I thought you had some founding for our little project." Rowena asks hearing the tail end of their discussion.

"I do I just see no reason to waste it on clothing when mine are still perfectly fine." Harry replies.

"And I thought you were bad." Helga chuckles looking towards Rowena, "I always had to drag you to go buying new robes since you insisted that it is a waste of money while the old ones are still good but even you would have thrown out those rags."

"I agree." Rowena replies, "I still don't see a reason in following the latest fashion and buying new robes all the time due to that but Harry dear, you really are wearing rags."

"I agree." Salazar replies "And I don't care whom he's dating but he's one of my heirs so do me the favour mister Malfoy and ensure that he is dressed appropriately. I suggest something timeless and practical."

"I suggest regal and elegant like a proud lion." Godric suggest, "After all he and his twin are my heirs too."

"Wait, how on earth am I your heir too?" Blaise questions.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** How do you think that date will go? Harry and going cloth shopping with Draco Malfoy? And how will people react after seeing Harry dressed well? That is of course only if Draco can talk Harry into something sexy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the support and everything. Here is the next chapter, I hope you'll like it!

* * *

 **Dear Me**

 **Chapter 10**

The three boys stay down there until past dinner and only leave when then founders remind them that they should leave for the day. On their way back Blaise asks, "Are you going to show dad?"

"Maybe." Harry replies, "Maybe you can ask him if he's ever been down there and maybe even find out if he knows that this rooms exist. You get along with him better than I do."

"And if he has no idea?" Blaise questions.

"I'll probably take him either way eventually." Harry sighs, "He'd kill me if I don't let him harvest some of that snake down there. But I'll go down tomorrow night when Draco and I are back and search Gryffindor's rooms to see if there is a tapestry too that could have told Dumbledore about his son. Once I found out where the entrance from the castle is I'll tell you Blaise, that way you can get into Slytherin's rooms from there. But now I better head back and go to bed. It's way past dinner and I have the feeling that someone is going to be cranky if I sleep in tomorrow."

"Harry darling," Draco grins and takes Harry's hand to kiss the back of it before looking deeply into his eyes, "Cranky won't even begin to cover what I'll be."

"Whatever." Harry sighs, "By the way, did you have a time limit on your I'll let you kiss me bet with Blaise?"

"Yes, and it'll end after this weekend." Draco replies.

"We didn't though." Blaise points out towards Harry.

"I would have gotten you a broom anyway so who cares." Harry says before kissing Draco again. "I'll see you tomorrow around noon."

"Nine!" Draco grumbles, "And be happy I didn't say eight."

"The shops don't even open that soon." Harry complains.

"But we also still have to walk there and that will take some time too and I bet I'll still have to help you manage that mop of hair before I can let myself be seen with you." Draco grumbles. "You know what, let's just meet at half past seven."

"Go to hell." Harry grins cheekily and gives him another short kiss. "I'll be down at nine but not a second sooner and now good night."

Harry leaves and Draco watches after him until Blaise asks, "Don't forget to wipe off that drool and remind me to warn the house elves that we might drown in drool when your done with him tomorrow, I mean imagine how the student body will react to the boy who lives actually dressing to look good?"

Draco pales and Blaise just walks off chuckling to find Tracy while Harry walks to his friends.

"Hi Harry." Hermione replies when she sees him come into the common room. "Are you going to come with us tomorrow or are you going with Malfoy?"

"Oh please, tell me he wasn't serious about kissing the blond the other day?" Ron replies, "I mean he can't like Malfoy, it's Malfoy we're talking about, the ferret!"

"Sorry Ron." Harry replies, "I was dead serious and I did what I said I would and I will go with him tomorrow but if you're lucky I'll break up with him by the end of it."

"Why?" Hermione asks while Ron is relaxing a little again. "You just got together and let's face it you've been obsessed with him since just about forever."

"First of all, I'm not obsessed." Harry complains.

"No not at all." Ron replies ironically. "Now tell me why are you already thinking about leaving him so I can try to speed things up."

"I'm not thinking about it but might if he annoys me too much tomorrow." Harry grumbles before adding, "And he wants me to be ready to go by nine so we have enough time for shopping since he claims that I'm wearing rags. I mean honestly do I look that bad?"

"You're sure you want an honest answer?" Hermione grins, "Harry darling, I'm not saying it's really bad but, you really do wear deplorable clothes. I know it's only because of your muggle family and not your fault but to be frank, it looks really bad."

"But I don't look like a beggar and that's what he said." Harry complains.

Ron and Hermione look at each other before Ron says, "I can't believe I'm saying this Harry, but maybe you should go with him on this one. Just have a look around and maybe you'll even enjoy having something to wear that fits for once."

"I like my stuff." Harry grumbles.

"Then don't wear the new ones." Hermione calms him, "But it can't hurt to try it out. And honestly I doubt it's really a reason to break up with someone you've been obsessed with for as long as you were with him."

"I've never been obsessed with Malfoy." Harry complains a little louder this time.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Ron replies while halve the common room chuckles. "You're the only one to believe it anyway mate."

"Whatever." Harry grumbles, "I'm off to bed and if you two are good I'll show you something really cool tomorrow night but then again, you don't really deserve it right now."

"Sorry Harry." Hermione calls after him laughingly, "And have fun tomorrow."

The next morning Harry manages to come down to the great hall at five past nine and is just about to enter it when Draco storms out. "You're late." Draco complains and grabs Harry's hand and pulls him towards the main entrance saying "Let's go I fix your hair on the go here eat this." He pushes a sandwich into his hand. "Enjoy while you walk."

"Calm down Draco we've got more than enough time." Harry tries to calm him.

"No, we don't, especially after what Blaise reminded me of." Draco complains. "And don't even bother asking what it is because with your non-existing fashion sense you wouldn't get it anyway."

Harry just rolls his eyes and eats his sandwich while Draco uses all the grooming spells at his disposal only to achieve nothing with Harry's stubborn hair. After their walk, they arrive at a shop that is a little outside of the main shopping area and looks a little more expensive than most students can afford.

Harry follows Draco inside with an eyeroll and hears the blond say, "Jenny, you have to save me it's an emergency, a life and death situation. My boyfriend's wardrobe is a disaster."

"Honestly Malfoy, it's not that bad." Harry complains.

A girl that is clearly working there just looks at Harry and then towards Draco saying, "We better hurry, I can't have anyone see him in here like that." A little later Harry is standing on a podium and fabric after fabric is spelled around him and quickly turned into clothing.

By lunch Harry is getting more than a little annoyed and grumpy since so far nothing seems to satisfy Draco and even the shopkeeper Jenny seems to be getting annoyed and at three in the afternoon Harry finally snaps, "Honestly Draco I'm not going to stand here all day so either you tell that Jenny girl what exactly you want that nothing is good enough or I'll walk out that door right now."

"I want something that makes you look good enough to be seen with me but not too good." Draco complains, "Half the school is probably already dreaming of you again since that last article and I'm not going to tempt them to steal you from me."

Harry stares at him before he comes down and gives him a kiss and says, "How about I promise you that I won't let me be stolen."

"Yeah right." Draco grumbles, "You're only here because you liked the kiss and that was just an experiment so who's to say no one else will talk you into experimenting and that they kiss better."

"Hermione, Ron and apparently, the rest of Gryffindor will confirm that I was obsessed with you for ages but if you ever tell them I said that I'll kill you. Trust me a little." Harry promises, "The only thing that can make me leave you is if I don't get some food soon so you better pick something."

"You mean it?" Draco asks looking sceptical.

"I swear." Harry replies just to get the hell out of there.

"Fine." Draco says, "Before looking towards Jenny. "I'll take everything he was trying on so far and don't worry my father will cover the bill."

"Oh no, he won't." Harry grumbles. "I'm paying. How much is it?"

"Harry please be reasonable." Draco sighs, "You might be able to afford better then you are wearing but most certainly not this standard. Just let me take care of it."

"How about we bet." Harry grins glad that he took more than enough gold when he found out that he's Merlin reborn. Even with all the brooms for Ron and the twins and the rest he bought, he still didn't even spend half of it. "If I can pay for it right now with what I have with me you'll not only let me pay but you'll have to help me with my potions homework for the rest of the year."

"If I win you'll stay with me all night and never complain when I want to pay again." Draco insists.

"Deal." Harry replies praying that it is enough.

"245 Galleons." Jenny says and Harry's jaw drops. That is nearly as much as a firebolt cost.

"You see," Draco says seeing his reaction. "My father will cover it don't worry."

"Not so fast." Harry grumbles. "I'm just not looking forwards to counting that much." After that he takes out his wallet and turns it upside down making a small mountain of gold appear in front of him. Some smaller change from his last shopping trip in diagon is also in it but not nearly as much as the gold and hardly noticeable.

Harry grins toward Draco who stares for a moment and then frowns, "Why are you carrying around all your money? I thought you have a vault."

"I have two vaults." Harry grins, "This is not even a quarter of what I have in the tiny one and trust me, I have way more in the other one." Harry knows that the mountain is actually a little bigger than what he saw in the Weasley's vault before second year and just hopes that Draco finally knows that he really is loaded. "I told you I have enough money to buy new stuff I just never saw a reason to do so and to be frank I still don't get why everyone says I need new outfits."

"Because you're actually hurting my fashion sense with those rags you dare to call outfits." Draco replies with a grin before he uses a spell to count out the money Harry must pay from his money and spells the rest back into Harry's clearly expandable wallet. "And now pic one of them to wear for lunch before we go buy you some more."

"No way." Harry argues. "I mean lunch sounds great, more than that actually, but no way will I enter another clothing store for the rest of this year, possibly my life. Especially not with you."

"But we're not even half way done!" Draco whines. "That was just casual wear. You still need new school robes and dress robes and considering the kind of money you have you probably need some business robes."

"Honestly Draco I don't even know where to store all of those we just bought never mind more." Harry complains.

"Just send them home." Draco replies, "I have nearly all of my robes at the manor and have an elf deliver it whenever I need it. I can borrow you one of ours whenever you need it."

"I have an elf but no home that can be used for storage." Harry grumbles, "And anyway, I might have money but no business so you can cut those from the list, also what the hell would I need dress robes for there is no yule ball this year and the other feasts don't require dress robes and I can order school robes just fine so I don't have to go and stand around for hours."

"You need the dress robes for dates with me and the business for dealings with the Goblins." Draco points out, "And ordered robes never fit as perfectly as those that are fitted to our body."

"I still refuse." Harry complains. "And I also refuse to shop anything else today other than sweets at Honeydukes and jokes at Zonko's. And even that only after I got some grub."

"Grub?" Draco says with a teasing grin, "Honestly Harry, you are an uncultured swine!"

"You only think that because you, dear Draco, are a spoilt brat!" Harry replies teasingly.

"I'm not spoilt." Draco replies, "I just know how to use my gold unlike you."

"You mean your daddy's gold." Harry points out grinning. "But if you want you can try and teach me how to use mine. That spell you used to count out my gold would be a good start."

"How am I supposed to teach you how to spend it if you refuse to let me take you shopping?" Draco wonders.

"Of course you can take me shopping. Just not for useless robes that I'm never going to wear." Harry replies, "But we can go sweets shopping or jokes or whatever but something fun."

"Buying new robes is fun." Draco replies and Harry just rolls his eyes. "And now pic an outfit so we can use the floo in the three broomsticks to go to a proper restaurant."

"Why not just eat a quick lunch there?" Harry asks "Going to a fancy place and eating a big lunch will take ages and I'm getting tired already please Draco."

"I never eat there because the food there is barely edible." Draco complains.

"Really?" Harry asks surprised "How do you know if you never tried? The least you can do is give it a chance and if you do I'll try the fancy one if we aren't as late for lunch as today."

"Fine." Draco grumbles "But only because that means you have to go with me again next hogsmead weekend."

"Unless you annoy me to death I don't mind." Harry grins. "And now you pic an outfit for me to wear, because otherwise you'll just complain about it for the rest of the day."

After Draco picked an outfit both boys went to the three broomsticks and went to an empty table in a corner and set down. "I can't believe I'm forced to eat in this dump." Draco grumbles.

Harry just grins and says "Stop whining and pick what you want to eat and don't worry I eat here every time and I've never been poisoned."

"Considering that you look half-starved at times you might not die from it but it can't be all that nutritious." Draco points out.

"That is because my aunt and uncle lock me up in my room with a slice of toast a day and a bit water every summer." Harry admits leaving out that a whole slice would be a good day considering that he had to go a week without any food once.

Draco frowns and then says "I'm sure you won't have to go back there. Neither of your parents would allow it."

"I won't believe that until I'm not back at the start of summer." Harry says "I don't want my hopes crushed again."

"I won't let you go there and get you to the manor if I have to." Draco insists.

"Don't worry Draco." Harry replies "They didn't kill me anymore than the food here and now pick something before someone overhears us."

"You pick." Draco sighs "That way you can finish the garbage when I can't stomach it anymore."

"You really are a drama queen." Harry says rolling his eyes. And as soon as Madam Rosmerta comes by orders two butterbeers and two different sandwiches so Draco can pick which of those he wants.

They just got their Butterbeers when Ron and Hermione show up and join them without asking. "Harry mate, I can't believe you haven't gotten rid of Malfoy yet. Don't tell me he didn't annoy the hell out of you during your shopping trip."

"He did." Harry replies, "But since I decided not to go on with it I'm still with him and we'll go to Honeydukes and Zonko's next."

"Honeydukes got new flavours for sugar quills." Ron says happily.

"Honestly Harry," Hermione replies, "You should be grateful that he helped you pick that outfit. It looks very good."

"I look the same just with fancy robes." Harry grumbles.

Hermione rolls her eyes "You mean something that fits for a change since apart from your uniform nothing ever did. Honestly stop whining and appreciate it that he used his time to help you pick something really nice."

"Who's friend are you?" Ron says while Harry grumbles.

"Harry's of course." Hermione replies "But I'm still able to think myself and say it. I personally still like muggle cloth better but this really suits you" Hermione turns to Draco "But that reminds me, why do purebloods always wear robs and not shirts and pants. I find robes too airy and I'm always worried that the long and wide sleeves get into a potion or such."

"You do have to be more careful with them I admit that and sure you could say that they are in the way but it does force you to move more carefully and it helps in a duel. The wide fabric hides part of your body due to that a spell can hit the robe instead of you on occasion. Especially if you move a lot. The longer the robe the more stays hidden and once you're used to them even long but fitting robes won't make you stumble. Which is also why robes are usually made in a way that won't let you alter them once they are done. Otherwise a simple growth spell could bring you down. I doubt your muggle clothes have that protection so tell me, what would happen if I'd double the size of your outfit Granger."

"I'd rather we don't test that." Hermione replies. "It kinda makes sense but gives us muggleborns a disadvantage since I'd probably stumble in longer robes."

"That's why school robes are spelled to help avoid it." Draco replies "That gives you seven years to adjust."

Much later Harry rushes through Honeydukes and Zonko's since Hermione talked to Draco about pureblood customs for ages.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Next chapter you'll find out how much Severus and Voldy know about Voldy's parentage. Do they know? If yes why didn't they say anything? Is Voldy really fighting his own father when he so strongly refuses to fight his own son? What if they didn't? How will they react? And what about Albus? Does he know or not? And if not, was Draco right and he'll get a heart attack? And before I forget, what do you think Godric's chambers will be like? Because Harry is going to explore them next chapter too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for the support. I'm really happy to see that so many people read my story and the last chapter alone hat over 500 hits so I'm really happy! I hope you like this chapter too.

 **Dear me**

 **Chapter eleven**

After a quick dinner Harry is back in Salazar's secret rooms inside the chamber of secrets and once again asks the snake on the book in the bedroom for help to enter the secret room behind. This time no one is with him and waiting and since there is a bed he isn't even worried about the approaching curfew.

Once inside he says hi to the four founders of Hogwarts and is surprised that everyone comments on his new robes and finds something about that to complement him on. Once that is done he explains that he's there to explore Godric's rooms and picks his finger on the corner of his frame to prove his relationship with the man and then walks into a room with much more red and gold that to his surprise looks way more extravagant. The room is about three times the size of Salazar's and every wardrobe the bed and everything else has at least a bit of gold and has some jewels on them.

"And here I thought Draco was spoiled." Harry mumbles and walks around the room exploring every drawer he passes. He quickly concludes that Godric was way less organised. The grades of the student's tests are flying around different in drawers a different piece of paper for every test. If there is an order to what drawer he placed the parchment, Harry doesn't get it at all. After a while he goes through one of the doors and finds a bathroom that looks more like a tropical spa than a bathroom and Harry just exits the room again feeling too out of place to explore it.

The other room is a living room that reminds Harry of a picture from inside a castle and everything is red and gold including the golden life sized lion in the room that has red jewels that look like rubies as eyes, claws and teeth and appears to be roaring.

Since there doesn't seem to be anything even remotely work related around Harry doesn't even bother to look through the drawers and goes to one of the other three doors. Already deciding to leave the one from which you would have the perfect view towards the lion for last since he assumes that Godric would want visitors to notice it first meaning that it probably is the exit, or entrance. The first one he does try leads into what might have been a library. At least it's clear that he read the books he just never bothered to put them back where they belong. But then again, someone else along his line might be to blame for it. At least that's what he thinks until he hears the man's voice from a portrait of his that is half covered by a pile of books. "Feel free to remove the mess I left even though so far no one seemed to share my love for mystery novels."

"Don't tell me there isn't a single book about I don't know, the subject you taught, or any other book to learn from." Harry questions.

"I'm not Rowena." Godric just replies with a shrug.

Harry just sighs and says "No wonder no one bothered to clean up in here. Not that I would anyway but I was wondering about Dumbledore since he occasionally seemed to be very fond of books."

"He was upset about the mess but Salazar's pet had been let loose and he was kinda busy." Godric replies.

"Is there a family tapestry in here? I mean a self-updating one." Harry questions. "I was wondering if he could know that I'm his grandson."

"I doubt it." Godric replies "Unless this Grindelwald you mentioned told him I don't see how he could."

Harry nods and then says good-bye to the portrait for now to see if there is anything else around that might be interesting.

The next room coming from the living room is a guest bathroom and the last one leads to Harry's favourite room. One that is very similar to the one the room of requirements turned into for the DA meetings. Just bigger and more extravagant with lots of gold and plenty of gemstones.

Harry sits down with one of the books in this room which are about duelling and defence. And not just against the dark arts but other nifty little tricks like freezing the humidity from the ground after drawing it out from the earth or stone making rash moves impossible for the opponent or summoning something to take a spell and blasting the pieces that would be thrown towards oneself back to the attacker buying time and possibly causing minor injuries.

Harry reads until it's way past curfew before he returns to Salazar's rooms with some of the books he found in the training room. And sleeps in Salazar's old bed.

The next morning Harry sleeps until it's close to lunch before he calls out to Dobby and asks the elf if everything but the desk and the books above can be moved into the library and everything in there into the current bedroom.

Dobby promises to have it done by around dinner time and Harry asks Winky to do the same in Godric's rooms and tells them that it's okay to do them together one after the other together. After that he goes through the last door and finds himself in the hallway that is in the seventh floor. The portrait is of a lion. Harry notices a small pointy piece of metal in each of the corners. Harry closes the portrait hoping to get back in the same way he gets out of that secret room in too either Godric's or Salazar's. And if not he can always enter through the chamber of secrets again and open the door from the inside to let the others in.

Harry goes to lunch and sits down next to Ron and Hermione. "Please tell me you didn't sleep in Slytherin." Ron mumbles with a sceptical look on his face while most of the other students mumble quietly and look towards Harry. Clearly gossiping about him.

"Kind of but not the way you think. I showed Blaise and Draco the chamber of secrets to get Basilisk Venom and help to make a family tapestry like the one Sirius has in his home to find out if there are any more relatives I should know about. During that I found Salazar's private and well-hidden rooms that actually are connected to all the other founder's rooms but you can only go through to another's if you are the heir of both. You can however have a secret conversation in there with all four founder's portraits."

"Did you find any more shocking relatives?" Hermione asks before Ron can ask about Salazar Slytherin's room.

"You do know who you're talking to right because honestly did you think anything could ever go smoothly for me?" Harry questions.

"Don't tell me." Ron replies "My guess would be that your either related to Draco and can't date him which I hope or to another high-ranking death eater like Bellatrix or Grayback."

"Wrong." Harry replies "But you know what's funny. I'm dating a guy my parents are gay and Voldy's parents are both male as well. And I'd really like to know who knows about who they are because they are still alive and kicking. Well the one that gave birth to him is Grindelwald and in prison and probably less kicking but alive but since he gave birth to Voldy he knows he has a son but with Voldy growing up in an orphanage I have no idea if he knows who that son became especially with the whole being locked up thing."

"Of course, I should have seen that one coming." Ron sighs "You know sometimes I'm jealous of your fame and now the money but honestly it isn't worth the trouble."

"Took you long enough to figure that out." Harry sighs "And that's not even all. Guess who the other one is."

"How would I know?" Ron wonders "It's not like I know that many people that age."

"But we all know one person that we even know knows that man." Harry replies and looks pointedly towards the Headmaster.

"No way." Hermione shouts out shocked drawing even more attention to them making her go on in a quieter ton. "But Dumbledore fought him. How on earth did he knock him up before that."

"I rather not think about the how." Harry deadpans.

"I second that and does Dumbledore know about that!" Ron asks.

"I wish I knew." Harry sighs. "I'll probably take Snape down and show him that tapestry to see his reaction to his in laws before I'll talk to Dumbledore. And while I do that you two can bug Blaise to help you get into Gryffindors rooms. Turns out Dumbledore's his heir so Blaise and I are too. I know the entrance is the lion portrait in the seventh floor and assume Blaise will have to pick his finger to get in and if not you can help him guess the password until I'm done with Snape. If you're not in by the time I'll kick Snape out, I'll open from the inside with that connection I mentioned."

It didn't take long to get away from them after that and Harry goes to find Snape which is easy thanks to his map. Once he's at the man's private room he knocks. Snape opens the door and looks surprised but before he can say anything Harry says "I need to show you something."

Harry just walks off and is glad to hear the man's footsteps even before the man asks "And what is this about if I may ask."

"Something I found in the chamber of secrets." Harry replies "Something I'd like to talk to you about, in private."

They walk in silence until they reach Myrtle's bathroom which is when Severus asks "What on earth are we doing here?"

"Going into the chamber of secrets." Harry replies grinning "By the way, do you know why your partner spent enough time in here to find the entrance? I had Myrtle's help and didn't look around there for ages!"

"Interesting." Severus musses while they go inside and it's quiet again until they get to the Basilisk skin. "Please tell me you never faced a living Basilisk of that proportion and found it dead."

Harry grins and walks on saying "I never fought one of that proportion. It had grown of course and was a little bit bigger. But not by much and don't worry I killed it years ago."

"And knowing that my son dares to fight a Basilisk bigger than the skin here at an even younger age than now and doesn't even begin to see the problem I might have with that is supposed to calm my worries how?" Severus drawls sarcastically.

Harry just shrugs "Does the fact that I can now excess all of my power help any?"

"That is destroyed by the fact that you seem to believe yourself invincible." Severus grumbles.

"Oh no. If I ever believed it before, which I didn't, getting a Basilisk tooth stuck in my arm would have cured me from thinking that and I know that I was lucky that Fawkes cured me." Harry states not even noticing that Severus loses what little colour he had in his face before.

He stays quiet however until the chamber opens and he sees the snake. "Is that the Basilisk you fought on your own when you were only 12 years old?"

"Oh no, I wasn't on my own I had Fawkes and the talking hat to help me and before you complain about insufficient help, I tried to take the defence professor and Ron. It's not my fault that Lockhart was incompetent and tried to obliviate Ron and me causing the cave in that separated me from the others and blocked the only exit." Harry says before he walks right past the Basilisk to the labyrinth. By now he knows the right way and Severus follows once again silently.

Once they enter the private room Dobby shows up. "Winky and Dobby will be done with library in a moment would master like to see the bedroom?"

"Is the tapestry already moved?" Harry questions.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir, the room looks the same as before just with no desk." Dobby replies.

"Thanks Dobby and since you are so fast your welcome to take a break after your done with the library." Harry replies.

"Oh no, Master Harry Potter sir, we won't need a break we not tired yet." Dobby says and pops away.

Harry just sighs and leaves to go to the bedroom to stop before the tapestry. Severus looks surprised and turns to see what his son could possibly need to show him. It doesn't take long before he notices the names above his husband's name and stumbles back a little before he sits down on the bed. "This actually explains a lot." Severus mumbles a little later. "I told him that his appearance can only be explains if something was wrong with the bone but he always insisted that everything was normal."

"And what was wrong with the bone?" Harry questions.

"Well clearly it was from the wrong man." Severus says "I don't even want to imagine what could have happened had he not used your blood. That way he at least had something from his blood family in there. Sure, it caused him to go insane for a while due to the conflict of his own son also being his enemy. And now the bone wasn't of his father's."

"You mean he doesn't know." Harry says.

"He certainly didn't." Severus says. "He wouldn't have used that bone otherwise. Especially since I won't be able to fix his looks permanently. The potions I tried so far never worked perfectly and never for long."

"And there really is nothing you can do?" Harry questions.

"Not unless I get Dumbledore's help." Severus replies. "I would need some of his bones or maybe some blood or at the very least some skin cells."

Harry is quiet for a moment. "Any idea how everyone thought him to be someone else's child?"

Severus looks around the tapestry and says. "Merope's child died the day he was born as did the mother. Your father was found in her dead arms in front of an orphanage. It was assumed he was hers. I guess Grindelwald left him there to hide him during the war he started."

"And Dumbledore never even knew or do you think he did know?" Harry questions.

"I have no idea." Severus replies. "Where did you find all of this anyway."

"It was here the whole time." Harry replies. "I just switched two of the rooms for reasons of my own."

Severus watches him quietly for a moment before he says "Thank you for sharing this with me. I know you still don't like me but I really do care about you and your brother."

Harry watches him for a moment before he replies "I know that. But I'm still the same boy that was in your potions class before you knew I'm technically your son and until now I never understood why you hated me so much. I got why Draco hated me or his father but never why you acted the way you did. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to finally have a family especially having a brother is great and I want to forgive you. I'm not so sure about my other father but I do want to give you a chance. It's just not easy to just forget everything that happened between us and all the times you did help me still don't make up for all the bad stuff."

"I know and I understand." Severus replies "And I truly am sorry for everything you've been through. Especially for what I've put you through."

Harry sighs. "Doesn't change that it'll take time before I'll be able to feel comfortable around you. For now we should focus on what to do about Voldemort being Dumbledore's son and no one seems to know. Or the fact that they might end up killing each other. I might have half an idea how to fix that a little."

"What idea?" Severus questions.

"I'll tell you when I'm done thinking about the details." Harry replies. "Will you tell your partner about this. Then I'll talk to Dumbledore."

"I'll tell my husband." Severus replies "It might at least lessen the fight between them."

"What do you think will happen about Grindelwald though." Harry wonders "Will Voldemort free him?"

"I have no idea." Severus replies with a sigh "I know that he used to think highly of Merope and tried to talk to her family to gain some family ties and that he wanted to talk to Tom Riddle whom he believed to be his father but Merope had died and Tom left him behind before he had been born so I don't know how he'll react to being left alone this way." It is quiet for a moment before Severus says "Could you maybe try and talk Dumbledore into giving me some hair or possibly blood to help your father?"

Harry sighs "I don't see him as a father and calling him that won't help you make me help him. I am however willing to mention the problem to Dumbledore and leave the choice to him."

"Thank you." Severus replies "Even though I doubt he'll help."

"You don't know until you tried. Which I might as well do now." Harry replies "Could you find Dumbledore and ask him to meet me in the secret room between the four founder's rooms? If he doesn't know how to get in tell him to go to Godric's rooms and ask his portrait."

"I will and then I'll go talk to your father." Severus replies.

"Thanks." Harry replies before showing Severus the way out.

As soon as Severus is back in Myrtle's bathroom Harry hurries to get through Slytherins rooms into Godric's glad to see his brother and friends are already inside.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So Voldy didn't know and Albus probably didn't either but if Severus was right or not you'll see next chapter and I'd like to point out that Blaise and Draco wanted to go to Godric's rooms where Dumbledore is being send too as well. How will that go? The Grandsont hat is closer to Voldy seeing Albus Dumbledore in private. Will Harry be there by then? Will Blaise be open towards the old man or angry at him for fighting his father so much and letting his Dad spy or something?


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for the reviews and over 100 people faved this? Actually over 110 already! I'm so happy.

* * *

 **Dear me**

 **Chapter twelve**

Harry sits down next to Draco who seems to really fit into the living room. "First Dumbledore will show up in a few and second the bedroom and library in both founder's rooms will be switched since that way Blaise and I can use them as our hide out and both have one bedroom for privacy and I thought Blaise should get the Gryffindor one since he can't enter the Slytherin one directly and couldn't take Tracy into that one and I really don't want to interrupt you two when I want to go into the defence practice room."

"I like the room idea but why the hell is Dumbledore coming." Blaise replies.

"Because Severus and I thought it best to inform them and is sure that Voldy doesn't know and very much doubts Dumbledore to be any wiser on that particular point." Harry replies. "Now he'll tell his lover boy and I'll tell Dumbledore."

"Maybe we should go." Blaise replies looking to Draco.

"Nonsense." Harry insists "He's your grandfather as much as he's mine and considering that I have a hard time excepting the man that sired us I think it fair that he's got some family member he's got to sweet talk and the reminder about that might be helpful in getting those two to talk peacefully."

"Mate did you just listen to yourself? Dumbledore and he who must not be named and talk peacefully? The thought alone should guarantee room in Mungo's loony ward." Ron says rolling his eyes.

"It's the only way to end this war peacefully." Harry sighs "If Voldemort tries to win me over and Dumbledore to win Blaise and we are both present to calm the waters and remind them why they are trying than we might have a chance."

"You are delusional." Draco replies "Why should Dumbledore care to do anything for Blaise. He might do it for you but not him."

"Once he knows that Blaise is his Grandson he will." Harry insists "I know he will. And he knows that I'm more on his side so he wouldn't have to try too hard for me but Blaise is on our father's side. He'll take a lot of convincing to side with Dumbledore."

"And you really think he's going to care." Blaise questions.

"You'll see. And if I'm wrong we'll just have to find another way to make them talk." Harry replies, "But how else will we get around a fight because as I said before, I'm not going to accept anyone dying because of this. He said he wants to help people, you can't do that with a war! Nothing good ever comes from that."

In that moment, the entrance to the Gryffindor rooms open and a surprised Dumbledore enters the room and looks around. "Hello everyone." He greets after closing the entrance behind himself and smiles towards them, "Would you be so kind and tell me who of you opened the door to this rooms for all of you?"

"Blaise did." Harry explains. "I'll tell you how after you sit down. This might be a bit of a shock for you."

"Who cares." Blaise mumbles having overheard his fathers talking a few times over the last weeks that Dumbledore must have known that Harry's home life was far from perfect.

Dumbledore looks surprised towards the teen he hadn't noticed any animosity from him so far even after finding out that he is Harry's twin and one of the dark lord's sons. Still he sits down and is glad that this at least means there is some form of relation between him and Harry who is like a grandson to him.

Harry sighs and then starts to explain, "We found out what went wrong with the potion Voldemort used to come back."

"I know that." Dumbledore relies, "I was already wondering why he was so much more aggressive than in the past but you being his son explains that but I assume your dad fixed that little problem which is probably in everyone's best interest."

"Yeah that too." Harry says, "But you might have noticed that his appearance didn't come back the way it used to be. You know that no nose is a dead giveaway, right?"

"I assume Pettigrew made a mistake making it." Dumbledore muses.

"Kind of." Harry admits, "But it wasn't his fault. He used the wrong bone because Tom Riddle senior isn't Voldemort's father."

"He isn't?" Dumbledore asks, "Are you sure?"

"I am." Harry replies, "I saw a tapestry that is like the one in Sirius' home. A family tree you know and found myself and Blaise on it. Turns out a lot from that family can't speak parsel since there are a few more that are alive one even was a squib and his descended is now as a muggleborn in school here. But that's beside the point." Harry takes a deep breath, "We were all a little shocked to see Voldy's fathers though. He too has two of those."

"And who are they?" Dumbledore asks.

"Well, one of them is an heir of Godric Gryffindor which is how we got in here and the other, is currently in Nurmengard."

"Gellert." Dumbledore mumbles and needs to clear his throat before he goes one with a little more strength in his voice again. "I assume you're telling me because, you two are my grandchildren, correct?"

"Right." Harry replies. "And Voldemort is your son."

Even more colour seems to drain from the older man's face and he leans back in his seat for the moment and takes a deep breath. It is quiet for some time before he says, "In that case I owe you my thanks for stopping the fight for the moment."

"I'd like you to try and talk to him. I don't know where or how but I'd like it if Blaise and I could be there too. Maybe we can stop you two from fighting." Harry suggests.

"That would be appreciated." Dumbledore sighs before looking towards Blaise, "May I ask why you seem to be so much angrier with me then you used to be?"

"Because you must have known." Blaise replies, "What those Dursleys did to my twin I mean. It's your fault."

"Ah that." Dumbledore says and looks worriedly towards Harry who just smiles at him trying to calm him. "Yes, I did know and I did try to protect him as good as I could but I didn't know who he really was. I had no idea that James and Sirius had taken him. I thought he would be safest with his family to grow up far away from the fame and to be under the protection of the blood wards. He will however not return there for obvious reasons. Not being their real relative the blood wards won't work as well as they should. A little since they are Lily's family and she did die to protect Harry. But not as well as they could and since Harry is clearly in no danger from Voldemort I refuse to let him suffer through that again. I'll let Harry here decide where he'd like to go. I'm sure the Weasleys would be all too happy to take him in and Miss Granger and her parents would probably be too. He may also stay at the orders headquarters with Sirius or with Severus if Harry so wishes. He may also come and stay with me over the summer so I dare say it be boring for him and I'll still be rather busy meaning that he'd be alone far more often than I'd like him to be so I'd actually advise him against that option even though I'd love to have him."

"It's not even your decision to make." Blaise grumbles. "He's my brother and our fathers are to decide where he should go."

"And make him unhappy?" Dumbledore asks. "No I will protect him even from his fathers if I feel they risk his wellbeing. I'd do the same for you but growing up in the knowledge of who your parents are I assume you'll be rather protected by them and perfectly comfortable around them and as I said I would let him go with Severus if Harry so chooses and in that case taking care of him would be up to him."

"You're the one that let him be abused so what on earth gives you the right to make any choice?" Blaise questions.

"Blaise please." Harry interferes. "I understand that you're upset and I was too for some time when I figured out that he must know everything but I get it. He really thought me safest there and he had people watching me to make sure it wouldn't get too bad. I'm fine and he doesn't make a choice he's simply giving it to me and to be honest, I wouldn't listen to either of our fathers if they tried to make me do anything and you know it. Now about that meeting, does anyone have an idea where it could be held?"

"I suggest the secret room you mentioned to Severus." Dumbledore replies, "If I remember correctly Godric once told me that it is impossible to harm one another in there. Apparently, he and Salazar did have rather bad fights and Helga and Rowena regularly had to lock them in there to make them talk it out before they'd kill one another."

Harry just grins a little and says "Perfect. But how will we get our father in there?"

"Maybe he'll know another way in and if he doesn't you'd have to get him in using your invisibility cloak and the passage from the shrieking shack." Dumbledore suggests. "Shouldn't be too much of a bother considering that you two want to be present anyway. You could take your brother with you too or meet him somewhere."

"Fine by me." Harry replies. "I could take Severus down to the chamber too and let him look around Salazar's potions lab and library. He'd love that."

"I assume Salazar's library is a little more organised than Godric's?" Dumbledore chuckles.

"That wasn't a library it was a pile of books." Harry points out. "Which is why I asked some house elves for some help to get it organised and moved the bedroom and the library. I think that more practical to have the secret entrance in there and the desk with the books too rather than having the working place in a bedroom. That way the rooms are more usable in case someone wants to use them in the future."

"I'm sure they get plenty of usage from students that found out a relation to a founder." Dumbledore replies with a twinkle in his eyes, "I know I used them as a secret hideout in my youth. But don't worry, Gellert was in another school and I never dated anyone before so nothing untoward happened in here. At least not with me involved."

"I rather not think of anything untoward happening with you involved no matter where." Blaise groans.

"I second that." Draco mumbles.

"I can't believe it but I agree with the Slytherin's." Ron mumbles.

Harry just grins a little and secretly agrees too. "Anyway, I still need to ask you something Gramps."

Dumbledore beams towards his grandson and says, "Anything for you two."

"I mentioned that the potion didn't work because of the wrong bone used. And Snape told me that he can't fix it without something from you like at least a hair or some blood or something." Harry explains. "He asked me to try and get you to give some, thinking that you wouldn't otherwise and I told him that I'd tell you but leave it up to you."

"I will talk with Severus about it." Dumbledore replies, "And considering that he is my son I'll help with that. It can't harm to get my son in a better mood if we want a peace negotiation anyway, wouldn't you agree."

"Thank you." Harry replies.

"If that is all I'll go back to my office and get my work done. I assume you kids rather not hang out with an old man like me anyway." Dumbledore replies, "But if either of you two needs something, just let me know." Dumbledore says with a proud look towards both of his grandsons and hopes that Blaise will get closer to him with time, at least if that peace negotiation works.

Once Dumbledore left Blaise asks, "And what are you going to do about that muggleborn problem? Father won't just leave the abused kids in their home and Dumbledore doesn't want them to be taken."

"I don't want either of that and I already discussed part of a plan with the founders the other day and I think I have some more ideas for that. Maybe we five can think of some more details beforehand to present it to the two of them." Harry replies.

"And what kind of plan would that be?" Hermione questions.

"I thought about having them checked up regularly. Every magical child from the time they are born or show accidental magic. It's expensive but I have enough money to start it off and some houses that give me rent and Blaise wanted to organise a museum with the items I've got in my vault and pay me the loan for those which would further increase my income and could be used to found that for generations to come. I didn't know about the details but I thought we could have something like a prep school for Hogwarts."

"A what?" Draco questions.

"A prep school." Harry explains, "A sort of school to prepare the kids for Hogwarts. We could teach only one or two classes a week in the afternoon and at multiple places so kids won't have to come too far and leave their home. We could rent a local room for an hour or two a week which wouldn't be too pricy and I guess we could even have a small school fee for those that can effort it and sort of forced help for those that can't afford it. Like a family with little money could let us use their living room for a few years once a week for that 'class'. During that the teachers would see if the kids are properly dressed, and look well fed or starved. They will see if they are overly shy or troubled and if yes can try to find out if there is a reason for that. And if we do find abused children that way we could try and get those kids into another family. Like one that can't have a child or would like a second or third. Since some kids might already have friends in that group a friend's family might be willing to help too."

"The idea isn't bad but what if the parents don't want it." Blaise questions.

"Maybe Dumbledore would be willing to make it obligatory. We can't teach too much since their magic isn't ready for that but basic potions knowledge and about magical plants and animals could be taught or Astronomy, not at night but with showing them stars with spells on the wall and teach them to know when a full moon is and why it isn't smart to walk around then. Children that don't learn it would be at a huge disadvantage if Hogwarts starts to expect all kids to have that knowledge. It would also even out the gap between muggleborns and purebloods since some might already have heard some things at home that muggleborns haven't."

"We could also teach flying and make it possible to let first years into the teams here." Draco cheers.

"Of course, maybe Madam Hooch could even go to the different places every now and then and do that. Some of the other teachers here could get involved too. I get that all the classes can't be covert by them but Snape and Sprout could give let the kids visit here with their teacher and show them some things like a school trip for them to see the place in advance. I know I was a little scared when I first came here since I knew nothing about this school and I'm sure most muggleborns are. There might also be less rivalry between the houses since some might already be friends with someone that gets into a different one and they mightn't stop. At least not all will and not instantly. The contact might decrease with more friends from their new house like it does for others when they change into a different school but the old friendships don't die overnight and don't change into hatred or anything making it less likely to fight as badly as Slytherin and Gryffindor did over the last years." Harry says.

"We still would have to pay for the teachers and the places to study and considering how many students we have each year I'd suggest to make at least 5 groups of kids per year." Draco replies.

"Maybe we don't have to divide them by age." Hermione replies, "I heard of schools that teach two or three grades in one room. They are usually small but some do it even though they could have a big enough class for each age group but it has been shown that it is good for older kids to help the younger ones. It teaches independency and responsibility and they repeat what the youngers learn in the process."

"Building pairs might not be too bad." Ron throws in. "A younger one and an older one and when the older one starts Hogwarts the other kid will get a younger one that joins that 'school'."

"If we mix purebloods and muggleborns we could even improve the understanding between them and a younger child is more open minded towards change and more likely to react curious. That might even have been the difference between Tracy and me. Not the personality. I was too stuck in my way and to be frank afraid of everything changing, leaving my family and all my friends behind and not knowing a single person here had scared me. Tracy got into this world before she went to Hogwarts and was still more curious and grateful for the rescue rather than afraid of not having her parents around to help if needed. We could avoid the whole problem this way."

"If we let werewolf children into it, it would improve their standing. Slow since those kids that grow up in that knew system must grow up and reach adulthood and gain influence to make the change but it is a possibility." Harry says, "And no one can complain that a werewolf kid is dangerous during a regular afternoon."

"Maybe other magical beings could join if they please." Hermione replies, "We shouldn't force those that don't go to Hogwarts but we could leave it open to them."

"It still be pricy." Draco points out. "Accidental magic starts usually around the age of five that means six years with at least 40 kids per year some going up close to 60. If we multiply that by 6 we're facing 240 to 360 kids at the age of 5 to 11. We can't put too many into a small room especially if you consider to include living rooms in the options. I'd personally would say 10 is max since there are very small kids in the mix even with older kids there to help look out for them. Worst case they would be like five 5-year olds and five 8- or 9-year olds to help them and you can't expect even 11year olds to take full responsibility for a 5-year old especially since they are all supposed to learn something." Draco goes on about the teacher's hours causing Harry's head to spin with numbers until he has no idea what he is calculating way too much salary just for the teacher's depending on lesson time. On top of that the renting of a room apparently costs even more. They will have to think of an income even if it is in form of an admission fee which is something Harry doesn't like since only rich families can afford that.

"I don't think we'd need to rent them considering that Harry owns a few houses. They are rented out but maybe some could still be forced to let us use at least one of the rooms especially the bigger ones he owns, or others could be forced to move towards the end of the year." Hermione says and seeing the raven-haired wizard ready to complain she says, "Some aren't big nor rented for long and had a different tenant nearly every year anyway. Those could be forced to move again since they aren't that used to the place and we really do need it. I don't mean one of them that is rented by the same family for generations and is considered their home. But you do have some others like the apartments in Diagon over the shops there. One of them would be perfect maybe even two since London might get by far the most kids and that for could use two of those seven and then five places a little more spread. We can't have one in every village anyway so they would have to travel a little and London is easily reachable compared to some places."

"Considering that we have students from Ireland we should have one in Dublin. It has the best infrastructure and one for the whole island would suffice due to that." Draco replies. "Than two in London for I agree that could get the wides range and one in either Glasgow or Edinburgh, one in Newcastle, one in Liverpool and one in Birmingham and one either in Plymouth or Swansea. We could also try and get the night bus to bring those that are very far out to their class considering that some areas are still not covered but that would increase the cost and some families might not be able to cover that either so we need to consider too include a transportation fee for all that need to be transported and have that higher than what is needed to once again have the richer families pay enough to cover those that can't and get a middle ground for those that can afford for themselves but not others."

"I'd say we divide into groups." Hermione says. "We need to have a proper plan of action before that meeting between Dumbledore and Voldemort. We need a lesson plan and the finances have to be checked and fees fixed for now as well as places organised. I'd say that Blaise and I try to cover the lessons considering that he is good in doing school work and I'm good in doing it as well as him being raised as a pureblood while I'm a muggleborn it would be good to have influence from both sides since parents from both sides need to be appeased. Draco and Harry can work on finances and locations considering that Draco seems to know most about it out of us all and Harry seems to be the one stuck paying to get the thing on the road and Harry, I'd suggest you tell him that little secret about that owner thing since some of that money is there. Oh, and Ron maybe you can help Harry and Draco by thinking of ways to get every kid to their class while Blaise and I try to also think about a way to cover the abuse like regular medical check-up during those classes as well as a system to pair the kids if we really want to do that and ways to work with Hogwarts for a smooth transition like the excursion here. Ron you could also help us with that. I suggest we meet a few times this week and have a duplicated paper for all our ideas and plans for both to read and something like a poster to present them the idea by the end of this week. Since either Blaise or Harry is in the groups they can present their parts."

"I'd suggest we meet every day after classes." Draco says, "Weasley can stay with you we don't really need him and I'll also research the law about this. I doubt the ministry will let just anyone start a school especially if we can get it mandatory for admittance into the only wizarding school in the country."

"Neither do we need Weasley." Blaise says. "I'll try to think up a way to get father off the hook considering that he won't agree to a peace negotiation that ends with him in Azkaban."

"Give Ron a chance." Harry replies, "We could all sit at the same table and help each other out and he is a good strategist and might be more helpful than you two think."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Next chapter will see a talk between Albus and his son-in-law and the first defense class with Yaxley finally letting us see how that will go!


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the support again. I'm really happy that so many are following my story after just a few days that it's up.

* * *

 **D** **ear me**

 **Chapter thirteen**

Dumbledore is just back from dinner and sitting in his office and waiting for Severus to arrive. He had planned to go to him right after finding out about Voldemort being his son but the man was no were to be found and he assumes that Severus just found out about his father-in-law and is reporting to his husband. He had been back at dinner though and Dumbledore had used the chance to ask him to come up to his office this evening.

A knock on the door tells him that the man is still impatient and probably followed him right up. "Come in my boy." He says and looks towards the door and watches the dark clothed man enter the office swiftly as usual and closing the door behind himself. As usual he probably timed it perfectly to arrive just after the headmaster without catching up to him so he won't be slowed down. "Have a seat." Dumbledore moves a hand towards his bowl of lemon drops and asks, "I assume you decline my usual offer?"

"As always headmaster." Severus replies sitting down in his usual chair. The left one in front of the desk. Unlike Minerva who, if alone with him, always questions if they can't sit at the table in the corner since the couch is by far more comfortable. But just like her Severus doesn't enjoy idle chatter and asks, "Why did you wish to see me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the chat I had with my grandsons." Dumbledore beams. "It seems Blaise is just as upset with me as Harry with you two but I hope that we'll all be able to get over that eventually and I have a feeling that Harry already has a plan and I'm sure Blaise will be there to support him."

"I know he does since he mentioned to have one to me today but he refused to explain it until the details are sorted." Severus replies and wonders if Harry already mentioned the potion gone wrong due to the wrong bone or if he should just ask for it but decides to wait towards the end to see if Dumbledore would get to it. "I assume he'll have his friends help him and Blaise seems to have become one of those."

"The young Malfoy as well." Dumbledore says cheerfully. "He was with the lot when I talked to my Grandsons. But then again, he is best friends with Blaise if I'm not mistaken even though our young Mister Malfoy usually walks around with Crabbe and Goyle, he does seem to sit with Blaise a lot and chat a lot with him during the meals. He did however seem to get along just fine with the three Gryffindors that were there."

"I heard rumours that Harry and Draco might be dating but I'm not sure yet." Severus replies having heard about Harry and Draco being seen around Hogsmead the previous day which apparently had resulted in a lot of gossip. He also still remembers all too well that they have been missing a whole potions class in favour of kissing but rather not points that out. He doesn't even like to think about anyone making out with his little baby boy. "But I doubt I'm here to discuss my sons love life with you."

"No of course not." Dumbledore replies. "It seems however like the children are at least close to talk about their plan since Harry proposed a meeting between me and my son with both of my grandsons present. Maybe you can talk to Tom and let him know that Harry and I thought it best to meet in a secret chamber that was once upon a time used by Godric and Salazar as well as the other two founders in times of disputes since it is not possible to harm each other in there. A Portrait of Salazar's can confirm it and Harry can lead the way. The room is connected to the founders' rooms but I'm afraid I don't know where the Slytherin rooms are located but it seems Harry does."

"He does he showed me Salazar's room as well as the tapestry that proves my husband's connection to you." Severus states. "Any idea when that meeting should take place?"

"I think we should give Harry and Blaise some time to plan it and since it might take some time we should have said meeting on a weekend. A Saturday I'd suggest since that way Tom could sleep in Salazar's room and we could continue it on Sunday if necessary." Dumbledore suggests. "If he doesn't know a way to get into the chamber of Secrets from the outside, Harry can help him get in and seemed to be willing to do so for this reason. He even mentioned to bring you along so you could have a look around Salazar's Potions lab and library during the duration of the discussion."

"I'll let him know and inform you which weekend would suit him if he goes along with it." Severus replies. "Anything else."

"Yes, one more thing." Dumbledore says, "Harry mentioned that you need something from me. Because of the wrong bone that was used to revive my son. I'm more than willing to assist you and such would like to know what would help best."

"The most certain way to help would be a bone, preferably a big one but since I doubt you'd be willing to lose an appendage for that I think a bit of blood could be used too. I would have to tweak the potion that could fix him up a little but I think I could do that." Severus replies.

"I have full faith in your abilities my boy." Dumbledore says, "Which is why we'll try that first and if necessary I will have Madam Pomfrey remove one of my bones magically and use skele grow to regrow it afterwards. But since that is rather painful and with your talent I think we should at least attempt the other option first."

"Thank you, sir." Severus replies. "I'll prepare the potion and let you know when I'll need it. I think it be best to get it fresh."

"Of course." Dumbledore replies while Severus already rises and walks towards the door. "And by the way, I doubt my son cold have found a better partner than you but I still stand at what I said, I can't ignore it when people are dying for a cause that is not theirs."

Severus looks at him for a moment and nods before he leaves to once again see Voldemort and report before he gets started on the potion.

The next day the weekend is over and Harry is exited for defence against the dark arts since the last time a death eater had taught it, albeit in disguise of moody, the lessons were great. Harry is only partly disappointed since Yaxley clearly is one of those that do believe that all muggleborns are worthless since he doesn't discriminate between houses but according to blood status. Purebloods like Draco, Ron, and Blaise for example are his favourites and even Neville gets house points for a just about acceptable spell. Half-bloods like Seamus, Hannah Abbott and Michael Corner are mostly ignored with Harry being the big exception. Clearly the man still has no idea who his real father is considering that he is treated just like the muggleborns which even includes Tracy Davis even though Blaise and most of the other Slytherin are trying to protect her and treat her like a pureblood. Theo seems to be the only Slytherin who enjoys her treatment. Yaxley even goes so far that Hermione even lost points for helping Neville. Yaxley claimed that she was only distracting him and that he would be so much better if she wouldn't be around. Harry is also treated badly and wonders how his father will think about that considering what Severus had told him.

After a while Harry is sick and tired of it especially since he isn't even allowed to do a spell. Sadly, the number of students isn't even and due to that he is left out when they are paired. Towards the end of the lesson Harry asks Yaxley "Can I join one of the pairs and maybe help them?"

"No, you'd just stand in the way." Yaxley says grinning evilly. "And five points for interrupting."

"Okay." Harry just says with a shrug already having expected a similar reaction. "I get it that you're probably just worried that I'd explain it better than you considering that I did help some older students in our study group. I'm sure you read about it. Don't worry, I'll just practise on my own since I obviously don't need your help!"

"Yeah right." Yaxley replies looking angry. "Like a little kid like you could possible knew anything I don't."

"I know how to get away from Voldemort." Harry says calmly. "I could prove it to you. We could have a little exhibition duel. I even promise not to hurt you after all I'm not even scared of Voldemort so I'm most certainly not scared of fighting his little minion never mind a ministry employee. But your welcome to prove me wrong. Or at least, try and prove me wrong."

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione questions.

"I'm teaching that pompous idiot a lesson. I'm after all not a pureblood since Snape isn't either." Harry whispers back.

"Your muggle friend won't be able to help you." Yaxley says and waves him closer while he uses his wand to push desks and chairs aside and raise a platform for them to use.

"Don't worry about her." Harry replies "I just asked her to give you some advice on occasion during this duel since otherwise you'd be at the disadvantage."

"I don't need a muggle to help me." Yaxley grumbles by now red from anger.

"Well it's a good thing that she is only a muggleborn, isn't it. And not a muggle." Harry replies. "But if you rather try on your own I could tie up one arm to even everything out."

"Just get ready," Yaxley grumbles, "And I better tell you now that you'll lose 50 points for your insolence since after this duel you'll be in the hospital wing."

"Since it wouldn't have been insolence but fair warning if or rather when I really win, how about we make the deal that after I win, I get 50 points instead. You would have to say it now though just in case I overestimate your defence and you'll be in the hospital wing." Harry says while Blaise reaches him.

"Are you crazy?" Blaise whispers, "He's dangerous."

"As I said before I defeated father with my magic still bound," Harry whispers back, "I'm not scared of one lousy minion."

"For that let's make it one hundred points." Yaxley grins, "Just to make sure that your housemates will teach you how to act like a pureblood after this."

"Like it would matter how I behave." Harry grumbles and gets onto the platform saying, "But I'm sure I will have to hide after this since I hate the hero worship and after winning that many points it might increase."

Harry steps up to the man and does as he learned in his second ear, he bowed a little careful not to go any deeper than the other man resulting in both just giving the tiniest of nods before they turn and walk away. Harry's magic slightly flaring out from him and protecting his back considering that he doesn't trust the man. It's a good thing he does since this way the spell the man throws before the last step is taken is reflected back before Harry even turns with a grin saying "Is that all you've got?" He points his wand towards the other wizard and says, "I never know when the mood switches again from hero worship to hating me so I always keep my back covered. Maybe you should too." Harry adds before throwing the by Yaxley probably expected Expeliarmus while simultaneously silently and wandlessly summoning a thin sheen of water on the ground just leaving out the space he's standing on before freezing it to avoid him getting stuck but slipping as soon as he does a single step into either direction.

To Harry's disappointment the man blocks the spell rather than moving and doesn't seem to have noticed the ice around him. Harry quickly puts the ice under stasis to make sure it doesn't defrost while jumping out of the way of a cutting curse. Next Harry uses his wand to course a simple levitation charm on a desk and throw it towards the man forcing him to move and land on his ass. "Class, please notice how a lack in balance and posture can cause you valuable time in a duel." Harry says while Yaxley gets back up. "I could have easily cast at least three spells in the time he needs to get up." Harry watches how Yaxley falls before he is even completely upright. And ads, "Make that five to six at the very least. Do you need a hand Professor?"

Yaxley finally seems to figure out that the platform under his feet is covert in frozen water and casts a heating spell before getting up. Unfortunately for him the stasis spell Harry had cast prevents the heat from melting the ice which Yaxley noticed when he fell the third time in his attempted to get up. While Harry just grins and says, "As you see class, casting a rather obvious spell is a good distraction to throw in some fun little things like changing the environment, a simple stasis spell on top will also help to buy you some time unless of course your opponent is sufficiently angered like your Professor," Harry says and stops in the middle to point his want towards an oncoming curse and says, "Protego," after that he says, "in that case you need to be aware of the fact that even an opponent that is down on the floor can still cast a spell. The aim usually isn't perfect but it seems that what Professor Yaxley lacks in his duelling stance he makes up with a reasonable aim. That spell would have hit my hip, not threateningly, but painful enough to slow me down." In the meantime, Yaxley managed to end Harry's stasis spell and stand up on the thanks to the still holding previous heating spell, wet floor.

"You little," Yaxley mumbles before throwing a bold of electricity resembling a lightning bold towards Harry.

Harry simply casts a summoning spell to summon a metal pole in front of Yaxley letting the electricity go into the water and such shocking his opponent. "As a warning, Professor, Muggle schools teach a lot about physics. This knowledge can be used creatively in a duel as I who was raised in a muggle environment just demonstrated."

While talking, and appearing cheekily, Harry is preparing for the man to snap and certain that eventually an Avada Kedavra will be thrown his way. He's ready to move out of the way should he need to but that is Plan B. Wanting to prove that he is not trying to get attention by lying but that he really did get that good and just never showed off before.

Yaxley is looking a little worse for wear when he looks back up after the jolt of electricity that clearly was strong enough to nearly knock the man out. Harry can see the anger in the man's eyes and already starts to summon a large bolder in the air before him when the man says, "Avada Kedavra." The spell hits the boulder which shatters only to be thrown by a strong gust of wind from Harry's wand towards the already down wizard. One still rather large piece hitting his head and knocking him out.

"I so do hope he has a good explanation for using that spell in an exhibition match in front of a class on a student to boot. It be a pity to lose him considering that this was rather fun." Harry sighs. "Dean, you were one of the best with the patronous, can you already send a message to Madam Pomfery to let her know that she is needed here?"

Dean like most of the other students stare at him open mouthed while Harry just sighs and sends his stag instead before saying, "In my muggle school one of the teachers very often said and I quote 'Everyone thought it was impossible, until one person didn't know that and just did it!' Successfully defending myself against the killing curse that supposedly is impossible to defend against is the prove that this muggle was right. Never believe anything to be impossible. Always expect the unexpected. Professor Yaxley could have shielded against the rubble and still be conscious had he not been too surprised by the fact that I didn't just jump out of the way but actually defended against the spell. In a duel on life or death you must think outside the box. Be creative shock your opponent but most of all, don't get surprised by him. Don't expect just anything, be ready for everything. Now I think our time is up and since our Professor is out I'd say we dismiss ourselves you can all go I'll wait here for Madam Pomfray to make sure nothing else happens to our dear Professor and lets all remember, I really dislike it when muggleborns are discriminated." The last sentence he says looking towards Theo who had enjoyed Yaxley's treatment of those.

Harry watches the others leave while Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Draco walk up to him. "Show off." Ron says with a grin.

"It was bloody brilliant." Blaise grins.

"He could have gotten into so much trouble for antagonising a Professor." Hermione points out "You're lucky he'll be in so much more trouble for throwing it that you might get off the hook."

"That wasn't luck." Draco grumbles "The way the crazy idiot behaved he planned to drive Yaxley just that far."

"Even Harry isn't that crazy." Hermione replies with an eye roll.

"I'm not crazy at all." Harry states "But Draco is right I wanted him to cast that spell."

"What?" Ron asks "Harry that is crazy."

"No, it's not." Harry insists "I had the upper hand the whole time and read about the boulder idea in a book in Godric's rooms and wondered if it would work and reached the conclusion that in theory it should since the spell doesn't go through stones and figured that as long as I'm prepared to jump out of the way I'd be fine. I also already knew from the ice thing how much his aim goes off when casting in that awkward position and knew that he wouldn't hit anyone else as long as I made sure to be in a safe position for you guys."

"You could have been killed." Blaise points out right when Madam Pomfrey rushes into the room followed, to Harry's disappointment, by Snape who as coincidence wanted it had just delivered some potions to her, that he had brewed during the free class he had, when Harry's patronus had asked for her to come as fast as possible.

Madam Pomfrey rushes towards the clearly injured Professor while Snape barks towards the students "What happened"

Draco grins and says "Everyone thought it impossible to defend against the killing curse."

Hermione catches on to what he's doing "But then came Harry."

Blaise also getting what they are doing adds "And even though he should have known that too he clearly chose to ignore it"

Ron catching on finishes "So he just did that."

"He what?" Snape asks.

"Okay now the longer version." Draco says. "Yaxley picked on muggleborns and Harry doesn't like it and decided to teach him a lesson."

Hermione takes once again over adding "He did that by provoking him into a duel by saying that Yaxley is scared that Harry is the better teacher."

This time Ron speaks after her. "He also kind of taught us about duelling while duelling him telling us things like that his lack of balance is his disadvantage even though he only fell because Harry froze summoned water around him. He totally embarrassed the guy and drove him nuts."

"And Harry just admitted to us that he did it to make Yaxley angry enough to cast the killing curse to test a possible defence against it." Blaise finishes.

"But I was prepared to duck just in case it doesn't work." Harry defends himself certain that Snape is pissed for taking even that small risk.

"We will talk about this later." Snape says "for now go to class while I try to explain to Dumbledore that this defence Professor definitely broke the record of shortest employment ever."

"Why?" Harry questions "I doubt he'd dare again and the end of this lesson was really fun!"

"Detention tonight at eight and don't be late." Snape grumbles "And now go."

"What about a pass for being late." Harry questions "After all we had to stay and wait to make sure nothing else happens to him."

Snape grumbles for a moment but summons parchment and quill to write a note and gives it to him saying "Now go and no more duels."

"I think I'm done for the day." Harry grins before running off.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I don't think Snape was all that happy about Harry's stunt. What do you think will he do to punish him during that detention? Will a detention be all? What will Dumbledore do when he hears about his Grandson's stunt?


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the lovely reviews and a special thanks to for the funniest PM I ever got! I've just got to share it. It was about the last chapter of this story: OH, this could be Harry's new plan, just get Voldermort's minions to come teach one by one and aggravate them into insanity or death by trying to kill Harry. No more Death Eaters until the last few that agree to his plans for the muggleborns. That's it job done. no more insane pureblood mania. lol I love the plan. I'm not sure it would work since some death eaters might be too levelheaded while others couldn't possibly be let into Hogwarts *cough* Bellatrix *cough* But this way Harry could punch a serious hole into Voldemort's army! LOL  
And I have over 100 reviews! YEAH

* * *

 **Dear me**

 **Chapter fourteen**

"Why on earth did you have to write McGonagall that we were late because I enjoy endangering myself?" Harry asks angrily entering the dungeon room only to blush after noticing that he's not alone with the so-called dungeon bat. "Professor Dumbledore what are you doing here?"

"Severus and I thought we should have a talk with you about today's events." Dumbledore explains. "And we decided to start with a little trip into the Pensive. Just so we all know exactly what it is we are talking about."

"If we must." Harry sighs worriedly, already fearing to get in trouble for the way he treated the professor.

After watching the whole thing Dumbledore stops Snape from saying anything and asks Harry "Do you have any idea what we might dislike most about this?"

"That I disrespected a Professor and I'm sorry." Harry replies.

"I'd like to watch a changed version of this with you if you don't mind." Dumbledore says "It won't be as clear or detailed as this one but it might help explain that while disrespecting a Professor is bad enough it pales in comparison to what we really are upset about."

Dumbledore uses his memory of watching Harry's memory of what happened and alters it in his mind before placing it in the bowl. "Let's go." He says and this time Harry starts to feel worried when watching his twin do what he had done.

He couldn't watch it all the way through though since the moment Yaxley cast the Avada Kedavra spell Harry screams no and his Magic instinctively pulls them all out by breaking the Pensieve.

"Unlike Blaise you knew this was a memory and while you are powerful and had a plan and clearly believed in it, Blaise only knew that Yaxley is dangerous and the Avada Kedavra can't be defeated. How do you think he felt or how we feel knowing that you would take that risk not knowing what happens? Yaxley could have cast another one instead of fainting. This 'test' could have failed and while you duck he could have hit you with a second one. There are countless possibilities for you to not only get hurt but DIE because of what you did." Dumbledore says.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Harry replies "I'll be more careful."

"I might go easy on you if I could believe you." Severus grumbles "But you've done way too many reckless things over the years."

"But those couldn't be helped." Harry explains. "Or do you think I wanted to fight Voldemort all the time."

"I don't and I am aware that you had no chance to avoid what happened at the end of last year but the other instances alone all the times you were running around at night even the year we all thought Black was out to kill you."

"And what is my punishment?" Harry questions.

"I want a written report of ALL the reckless things you did by this weekend. Why you did them and what you should have done instead." Severus replies "And I mean all! Even if no Professor found out about it. In return I will give you no punishment for any off those. But I do expect to see you try to think of a way to avoid them all."

"What if I can't" Harry questions.

"Ask your friends." Severus grumbles "Maybe they'll have an idea and do include your brother and Draco in those."

Harry sighs, "Why do I have to do that anyway? I know I might have over done it with Yaxley but after everything Umbitch did I was already fed up with stupid Defence Professors and his teaching really wasn't that good that I couldn't overlook how he treated at least half of the students."

"There are other way's though." Severus grumbles.

"I understand that you're probably not used to that and that it's my fault that you aren't." Dumbledore sighs. "But there are grownups around here that will help you and you'll need to learn that."

"Yeah right." Harry mumbles thinking about McGonagall not helping him when he needed it in his very first year when he warned her about the stone being in danger or how many Defence Professors have tried to kill him.

"And don't try to hide anything!" Dumbledore warns before Harry can even consider it. "I know of many things that you don't know that I know them like you meeting Aragog."

"Who is Aragog?" Severus asks.

"One of Hagrid's pets." Harry says, "Nothing to worry, Hagrid will happily tell you that it's perfectly safe."

"And he'll be the only one to ever do so." Dumbledore ads, "And considering Aragogs family, I'd rather meet a blinded Basilisk which Harry did during the same year, or rather a healthy one that was blinded moments later by Fawkes."

"It wasn't that bad." Harry replies knowing that Dumbledore might have a point even though he's sure the old man wouldn't have much trouble with the lot.

"Either way, you better not leave anything out because I will know that and only give you more trouble for it." Dumbledore says.

"In that case, do I have to let Draco help with everything because I rather not have him find out about a tiny little thing that you'd probably consider risking myself even though nothing at all happened that was even the tiniest bit exiting and more along the lines…running around the school past curfew at night with Black on the loose." Harry says thinking that running around at Hogsmead invisible probably can be compared to that.

"It is never good to keep secrets in a relationship so you might have to tell him eventually anyway." Dumbledore smiles at his grandson.

"Whatever." Harry mumbles and just leaves before they think up any more to torture him. Maybe he should help his father kill Dumbledore just to get out of some of this since Severus at least doesn't know as much as Dumbledore already.

Once he's back in his common room he sits down with Ron and Hermione and sighs, "I hate them."

"Them?" Hermione asks, "I thought you only had detention with Professor Snape due to that Yaxley incident."

"I did." Harry grumbles. "But Dumbledore was down there too and they made me watch my memory and then Dumbledore changed it, made it look like Blaise was doing what I did. I got them for that though since I kind of accidentally broke the Pensieve in the middle of it."

"Kind of accidentally?" Ron wonders with a grin.

"I felt my magic acting up and maybe could have tried to calm down enough to prevent it but didn't bother since I really didn't enjoy that." Harry sighs, "Guess I have to apologise to Blaise. It probably wasn't much nicer for him to see that spell thrown at me."

"In that case, you might start now since we most certainly didn't like it being thrown at our best friend." Hermione points out sternly.

"Sorry guys." Harry sighs, "And could you help me with my punishment? Snape said I should get my friends to help."

"Why?" Ron asks, "We didn't do anything so why do we have to work."

"Stop complaining Ron." Hermione orders, "And Harry tell us what it is so he'll know why since I assume there to be a reason you need our help for him to actually wanting you to have help with a detention."

"I have to write down everything 'reckless' I ever did and how I could have avoided it including even walking around the castle after curfew in my third year because of Siri." Harry replies, "I'm also supposed to ask Blasie and Draco for suggestions on the avoiding part and don't look forward to Draco reading about me walking around at Hogsmead in that year."

"Yeah," Ron grins, "He won't like to be reminded about the Snowballs and find out that it was you!"

"I hope he gave you at least until the end of the year." Hermione grins.

"Nope until the weekend." Harry sighs.

"Then you better get started." Ron says, "Especially since I fear that Dumbledore might know a few I wouldn't risk leaving anything out."

"Now you sound like him." Harry grumbles. "Dumbledore threatened that too and just had to mentioned Aragog and even that he'd rather face that damn Basilisk with Fawkes blinding it."

"Does Snape already know about Aragog now?" Hermione asks wondering.

"Nope and at least he said he won't punish me for anything I write that he doesn't know so I get a free pass for everything I ever did as long as I don't forget it. Awesome, isn't it?" Harry replies.

"What are you waiting for then? I just hope he won't punish us for not stopping you!" Ron grins. "I think we should start with the first year. What was the first reckless thing again? Fluffy that mirror thing or the troll?"

"Don't let me forget everything about Norbert, Dumbledore is sure to have heard EVERYTHING about that by now." Harry points out.

"I think you should include our first flying lesson too considering that you never knew how to fly before that and couldn't have known to be such a natural at it." Hermione points out. "You could have broken your neck trying to get that rememberall. And how we got to see Fluffy meaning that duel you agreed on with Malfoy!"

Harry sighs and says, "I better really get started considering that this is all just the first year and we didn't even mention going after the stone to protect it which probably won't impress him and knowing Snape he'll probably say we could have gone back earlier and I'll have to write everything that happened down there! But do I have to add that jinxed broom thing in the Quidditch game? I mean I wasn't really reckless participating in a supervised game, right?"

"No I think you can leave that part even though I do think that your stunts are at least occasionally way too reckless but it is part of the game so I'd say it's fine." Hermione points out. "I'd also suggest to just get started on what happened and think of solutions after you wrote all of them down and number them so you can number ideas on how you could have avoided them later and ask Blaise and Draco than. That way you can get started on this. You could even write the second part on a separate parchment to enable you to do a bit of both every day."

"And since we don't have much time, you better start now." Ron says again. "After all we also still have to prepare for your fathers and grandfathers meeting."

"Just great." Harry grumbles and gets parchment out to start with the rememberall and even how that got him into the team and how Draco was pissed about it and then challenged him to a duel which in the end lead to Fluffy. He just hopes that Draco will survive his father reading this and Harry has the sinking feeling that both of them will read it eventually.

By the time Harry goes to bed he is just about done with what happened during his first year and grumbles about his punishment to Draco and does warn him that this report might get him in trouble and how he fears it will but that he can get his revenge by knowing a few more of his secrets and about a certain ghost. Certain that it's better to come clean now rather than letting him read it.

Sadly Draco also remembers some things that he can add to the list. It isn't something Harry could easily have avoided since it's the detention into the forest but Draco does count even listening to the teachers in this instance was reckless since it could have cost his life and Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid deserve to get in trouble for that!

Harry promises to add it even though he has no idea how he could have avoided it until Draco says, "Oh that's easy. I got out of at least five detentions with that oaf since by playing sick. He's stupid enough to always fall for it ever since."

Harry just glares at the Blond for calling Hagrid an oaf and stupid but doesn't say anything now considering that with the current topic Draco is probably rather scared of the man and overplaying it with his mean words.

It takes them all nearly the whole afternoon to get all the solutions for his first year done and Blasie promises with a chuckle that if the other years are as bed he'll go to their dad and ask for a little more time since there is a little more to write than he probably assumed and since Harry is taking it rather serious.

Just as promised Blaise really does go to see their father after Harry and the others went to their dorm close to curfew. Severus lets him in and asks, "Did Harry at least mention his punishment?"

"Mention?" Blaise asks, "None of us got any homework done to help him with those solutions!" Blaise explains.

"I assume that means he's at least done?" Snape questions.

"Nope." Blaise says, "We just finished his first year and trust me, he does take it very seriously and writes a lot so you should, give him a little more time. He did really a lot of reckless things and it's a miracle that he survived his first year never mind all of them so far. By the way, why did you never tell me that there was a three-headed dog in the castle! And did you know that Harry faced that thing twice?"

"Twice?" Severus asks. "I thought only when he went after that stone?"

"Nope, he saw it after Draco and he had a little fight that ended with a challenge to a duel at midnight and Filch following him and his friends." Blaise replies, "But before you get mad at Draco for causing that, you really should be mad at some of your colleges for letting Harry get an early meet and great with father during a detention in the forbidden forest."

"I'm starting to think that I don't want to know everything after all." Severus groans.

"The upside is he did survive all of that with his magic bound and I'm starting to get why he felt safe fighting Yaxley the way he did." Blaise replies. "I mean after everything that boy did while he was only 11 and with most of his magic bound, he must feel pretty much invincible right now. He fought a troll, a three-headed dog, a classmate that actually knew how to fly in the air on a broom while he had no idea what he did, met and survived seeing the darkest dark lord ever twice and managed to spy on you threatening Quirrel that year without getting caught."

"He what?" Severus questions.

"I think I read something about Filch interrupting you two because Harry knocked over the lantern with the light he had before and left it in the restricted section where he was snooping around. Filch had found it and told you about it." Blaise grins knowing that it would make his dad mad to have been spied on rather than being the spy. "Either way." Blaise continues after a moment of silence, "If you want him to do this thoroughly and do any homework at all he really does need more time. And even than the best you can hope for is that he'll learn to come to you instead of any other teachers because after only reading about his first year alone I'm sure to never ask McGonagall for anything never mind going to Hagrid without you around! Most of what happened really wasn't his fault and the things that were, were nothing in comparison. He's too used to facing danger to even see it as such. Without Ron and Hermione, he wouldn't even think of half the stuff he's writing about because he doesn't see them as reckless since they are nothing compared to what he at least felt he had to do without getting the help he had tried to get."

Severus sighs, "I want to have it by this weekend but if it isn't finished by then, I will read what he has up to then and maybe, and I do emphasise the maybe, give him more time for the rest or even tell him that I'm satisfied with what I've gotten but only if I don't hear any complains about missing homework and I'm satisfied with what he's done."

"I'll let him know, that way he can do his homework before working some more on this." Blaise replies with a grateful smile adding, "That also means I get to do my homework sooner than today since I've got nothing done yet considering that someone told Harry to get me and Draco to help him, which FYI he dearly needed. You have no idea how often Draco and I said, 'You should have gone to Professor Snape' today." After that he leaves and Snape looks into the flames of his fireplace wondering how bad it really was for Harry. After seeing the memories from Harry in that first Occlumency lesson he knows that Harry's home life was far from ideal and probably partly to blame from Harry's lack in confidence towards authority figures. If some teachers in this school on top of that left him to figure out problems on his own it might just have proven what he had learned in that home-life. To only depend on himself. With a sigh, he thinks that at least Harry's friends seem to have managed to gain enough trust that he now depends on them as well.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Will Harry be able to finish and if not, will Severus admit that it wasn't just laziness? What will Severus do with his colleges after reading what Blaise had been talking about in detail? How will the end of fourth year go over since the most dangerous thing in that would be Harry nearly getting killed by his father! Also next chapter will include the start of a certain peace negotiation! Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort in one small room...will it work out with the help of the twins or will they still fight? Will Albus or Voldemort find a flaw in Harry's well thought out plan? Will Harry and his friends even get ready in time to present is considering the extra work load Harry has from his detention? And what will happen if they agree to go through with Harry's plan. Voldemort is still feared and a wanted murderer that probably has a shorter life expectancy then a fruit fly should he let himself get caught! And if they help him, shouldn't they at least try and help Grindelwald get an out of jail card as well?


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:** Yeah! 11 reviews for the last chapter alone in less then 24 hours!

* * *

 **Dear Me**

 **Chapter fifteen**

For obvious reasons, Harry hasn't been able to write that stupid report by the end of the week. He just bout managed to get all of the first three years done on time and consequently had his first little fight about the snowballs with Draco but luckily the Blond agreed eventually that since they weren't getting along at the time he'd forgive him. He was still pouting about it a little though.

Sneaking into Slytherin was rather seen as a prize worthy accomplishment by both snakes since as far as they know, no one managed that before and at least none of them had been harmed even though Draco was a little miffed that they tricked him he was also rather proud that they assumed him to be the heir of Slytherin.

It's Sunday evening close to curfew when Harry finally walks towards his dad to hand it over and he had finished the last year just a moment ago, since he had worked all weekend to finish the second and third year. During the week he had too much work with homework and to prepare for the meeting between his father and grandfather to get their support for his project and hopefully get them to quit fighting with that. He had managed to get halfway through Second year during the week, but no further and second year had a rather high amount of reckless stuff considering that he not only fought against a Basilisk but Aragog and her children and grandchildren and then some. He also had sneaked around a good bit and Hermione as well as both Slytherins insist that, looking back at it, it might have been a tad bit reckless not to mention the voices he heard. If he had Dumbledore might have figured out that it's a Basilisk that is running around and possibly closed the school.

After Harry stated that it's a good thing then that he kept quiet since Dumbledore didn't know how to get there and might have closed the school, both Hermione and Draco flipped a lid and made it impossible to get any work done after that due to their complains about him recklessly risking his life. They also insisted that he write following that voice whenever he heard it and that he should have gone to a teacher instead. Harry does write though that he didn't because he feared they might be too late then. Draco still isn't impressed with it and pointed out that Snape won't be either just about a million times.

With a last sigh and prayer that Snape will let him off the hock for the rest, he knocks. This time the Professor is alone and sitting rather board behind his desk. "I was starting to worry that you wouldn't bother showing up." He grumbles.

"I'm sorry but I tried to finish it until a moment ago." Harry explains and starts to get six scrolls of parchment from his bag onto the desk.

Severus raises an eyebrow and lifts one to skim it. He opens them all and skims over the ones that are stating what kind of reckless things he's done and occasionally asks Harry what he wrote down to prevent a repeat of that.

He doesn't like to hear a "Draco and Blaise said I should have gone to you." All the time.

Not that he doesn't like that Harry was told to come to him but he'd rather hear a "Next time I come to you." Then a "Someone said I should have." Especially since his tone strongly suggests that he himself doesn't agree with them.

Severus sighs after a while and then says "I really understand that it's a foreign concept to ask for help but please, I really do worry about you. Please promise that next time there is any danger that you might be hurt, talk to me. In return I promise not to smother you or overprotect you by keeping you from Hogsmead because of someone like Black. I assume it safer that I know where you are and who is with you than that you sneak off on your own. I probably will discuss certain safety measures I will hold you to like staying with your friends and only going to certain areas. But I promise to be reasonable and listen to your wishes and concerns. Just please, come to me."

"I promise." Harry says and Severus sighs knowing that Blaise was right. He does understand Harry better and what's worse, he has to also agree with Blaise that Harry probably isn't able to distinguish Dangerous situations the same way others might. He does have a much too high tolerance and hardly knows the word fear since many things others fear seem so insignificant in comparison to what he's lived through.

"Since you did this more detailed then I assumed you to do I will ease your punishment." Severus says, "I must say that I'm curious as to what other reckless things you've engaged in and would like to know more about those which is why I'd like you to continue but feel free to shorten them a little. I'd like to read them in detail but don't want you overly punished due to that. You also won't have to write down what could have avoided it if you discuss ways with your friends and I will question you to some at some point. I'd be happy if you could have it done by next Friday so I can read it and pass it to your father when you see him that Saturday, which is when we decided he'll meet his father, but if you can't due to homework I'll except it the weekend after that at the latest."

"Okay." Harry sighs. He had hoped to get around writing the rest at all but at least Snape didn't flip when he read that a certain explosion during Harry's second year was only done to steal from him. Unless he skipped that part while skimming the text.

"Thank you, Harry." Severus says, "And now show me that wrist you keep rubbing."

Harry hadn't noticed that he had done so absentmindedly due to the slight pain he feels since Friday. He didn't bother mentioning it since he knows that it's only due to overworking his wrist and that it'll get better as soon as everything is done.

He holds out his wrist towards his dad certain that he's not getting around it anyway and watches him cast a diagnostic spell on it. He knows the one from his visits at Madam Pomfrey. "It must hurt for days now so why did you not seek out help for it?"

"Because it's not so bad and I'm sure it'll go once I don't have so much to write all the time." Harry just shrugs.

Severus just glares at him before casting another spell and Harry enjoys the cool feeling that flows into his wrist and relieves him of the pain. "You should still come and see either me or Madam Pomfrey when you're in pain. And if it starts hurting again come and see me this time. I might even be inclined to lift the remainder of your punishment since I refuse to see you physically suffer from it." He looks at his son until he nods with a slight blush before he lets go of the boy's now healed wrist and ads "And now off to your tower before I'll take points for being out after curfew."

"I still have two minutes." Harry says but stands up to leave.

"You have two minutes." Severus says, "I'm curious how you want to get there in time."

"By running and taking every shortcut I know." Harry grins cheekily and runs off.

Severus reads some more through the three parchments about what Harry has been through in his first three years alone. After that he stands and goes towards the fireplace and floos to Dumbledore. Once there he says, "Harry didn't manage to get it done but since that is rather due to the number of reckless stunts than laziness I gave him more time. I must say however that I find somethings very interesting and would really like to know, how much of those you knew!"

"Less then I'd like I assume." Dumbledore replies.

"How about you tell me which ones you knew before I'll hand them over." Severus says angrily already assuming that the man could have prevented some things. "And most of all, why the bloody hell did my son run into the mirror of Erised if it was supposed to be hidden?"

Dumbledore nearly gulps in fear and says, "About that." He holds out a bowl with sweets, "Want some lemon drops?"

"Spill it old man!" Severus grumbles.

After a sigh, Dumbledore decides to come clean. "I feared that Voldemort would eventually find his way down and possibly get the idea to drag Harry down. I thought it good if Harry would know about it and rather think about seeing his parents and longing for them so much that he would not think about saving the stone when he's dragged down so he wouldn't get into Voldemort's hands."

"You assumed him to be in danger and left him to wander around at night?" Severus grumbles "What about that dragon? Don't tell me you had no idea about that!"

"I heard about it from Charlie. He asked if he should make a time with the kids to bring the dragon or if I'd rather have it official." Dumbledore says, "I would have gotten Hagrid into a lot of trouble and it was only a baby."

"It had bitten Ron already." Severus grumbles even more. "It was already dangerous."

"They could handle it." Dumbledore tries to calm only angering the man more. "And the bite wasn't life threatening."

"What about the forest? Did you know that they were supposed to go in there or that Hagrid would split up? And if that is the case, did it not cross your mind that it COULD have been Voldemort who is out there before you send four students in there with only Hagrid for protection?" Severus growls.

"I was informed that they had a detention but not what they would do." He defends himself. "That my friend you'll have to discuss with Minerva."

"Believe me. I WILL!" Severus bellows and leaves angrily.

Harry on the other hand is glad to have managed it all the way to the tower with only one minute delay and without running into anyone. "Did he give you a lot of trouble for not being done sooner?" Ron questions as soon as Harry sits down.

"Nope." Harry grins, "And I only have to write down what I did for the next years and he'll ask me about the rest so I won't have to write it down."

"And when does it have to be done?" Hermione wants to know.

"Friday if I can if not he'll be fine with the weekend after." Harry says, "He'd like to let father read it and wants to pass it on to him on Saturday if I'm done in time and he wants to read it first. But that means I can relax a little because I'm sick of writing."

While Harry and his friends play a round of Exploding Snap Severus returns to his office and starts to copy the parchments and then goes to Malfoy Manor to find his husband.

The next week is relatively quiet and Harry is having rather a lot of fun with his friends since most of his so called reckless stunts during fourth year were due to a game he was forced to participate in and as a result he just mentioned it and added as sort of a side note that following Hagrid hidden under his cloak is considered reckless by Draco but since it was the reason he knew the first task and was prepared he doesn't agree and that since he was ordered to add wandering around he'd have to add that he sneaked into the prefects bathroom after a hint from Cedric to figure out the second task which was necessary and as such not reckless in his opinion. Draco, Blaise and Hermione warn him that Professor Snape might not agree so Harry writes it down that they disagree but Harry doesn't really care about that. He does however write in detail about everything that happened in the graveyard just because he's curious how his real father reacts to it especially since he makes a point to call him father. Meaning that he actually wrote down 'And then father cast the killing curse on me but luckily we have brother wands and due to that an image of the last persons he killed came through instead when his curse hit my expelliarmus, which I learned in my second year from dad.'

Harry actually grins while writing that and can't help to wonder if that one will cause a lover spat between them. He's about to remove that, not really wanting them to fight, but decides to leave it and smooth things over if the fight gets to bad and theoretically both know what happened anyway. This time however he asks Dobby to bring his dad the papers since he finishes a few minutes after curfew and rather not get a detention for being out after curfew again.

On Saturday Harry arrives at the shrieking shack right on time and both of his fathers are already there and Harry can see that Voldemort is holding the stupid parchment he had to write and both look rather upset. "You needed my cloak?"

"If you don't mind." The man says and Harry notices that he doesn't seem willing to make eye contact with him.

Harry just passes the cloak and starts to leave and go towards the bathroom. Once there he asks, "By the way, I found out about the entrance thanks to Myrtle how did you?"

He blushes a little and says "That is none of your business."

"Okay." Harry says cheekily "Than I'll just assume that you're a peeping Tom rather than a drag queen and those are the only options that make any sense.

Harry just walks on and grins after hearing his father mumble about never having peeked on any girls and says, "Considering that you're married to a man I'd say I'd believe you to only peek on boys but that would only work if the entrance had been in a boy's bathroom and not a girl's bathroom, but then again, there is still that drag queen option. And now hush we're nearly at the castle."

It's quiet behind him and he tries to listen to the steps of his parents. Neither is making any sounds though and Harry turns around a few times to see that at least Snape is following and notices his finger being in a strange position and assumes that his dad has a bit of the fabric of the invisibility cloak between his fingers.

Once they are in Myrtles room Severus is surprised to find Draco there. Harry on the other hand just grins towards the blond but doesn't say anything and opens the entrance to the secret passageway instead. Both boys go down there followed by Harry's fathers. Once down there Voldemort returns the cloak to his son and the other two follow him past the snake skin into the main chamber and there past the dead Basilisk through the labyrinth and into the secret room. Voldemort seems to be surprised that the password is muggleborn but doesn't say anything about it. After that Harry wishes Severus lots of fun exploring everything and gives Draco a short kiss before going towards the secret room and entering it with Voldy.

The others aren't there yet and Voldy asks in parsel about the password, in case some of the portraits hear him even though they are currently empty. Harry just grins and tells him "Because he was one of course."

In that moment, the door to Gryfindor's rooms open and Albus and Blaise come in. The portraits follow right after.

"Hello Tom." Albus greets cheerfully as always. "I'm very happy to see you again. And I'm glad to see that Severus managed to fix that little potions problem you had."

Voldemort just glowers to the older man and growls angrily, "Thanks for the help on that."

Harry just grins at Blaise who rolls his eyes considering how this is starting out. "We are here for a peace negotiation father, I think it be good if you could keep the angry growling to a minimum."

"I doubt it's going to do any good either way." He grumbles. "The muggle loving fool will never agree to save the muggleborns by taking them from their families."

"I agree that there is a risk in leaving them there and that we need to find an alternative but I refuse to take well raised children from a loving home." Albus replies, "The only result will be that they'll despise everyone with magic."

"We have a solution for that." Harry quickly says.

"Something muggles might call pre-school." Blaise adds.

"Just one afternoon a week for every child that had an outburst of magic." Harry explains.

"And it will mostly be for fun and to get to know each other." Blaise says.

"But they will also learn about magical customs, culture as well as simple herbology and Astrology." Harry adds glad that they have talked about everything the day before.

Blaise enlarges a poster with pictures and headlines for everything that is to be thought. There is a picture of a house with a small garden filled with simple potions ingredients that are found in nearly every common house hold and can be used for very simple potions including everything for a tea that helps with a simple flu. But nothing dangerous. The picture includes Molly and Ron since it is an old picture of his Mother teaching him just that when he was about 7 and he had to help around the house and garden. There is also a picture of Draco and his mother dancing and one of Blaise with Severus when he was six and brewing his first potion. "If Grandfather can make it obligatory we could force purebloods in it and they get to know muggleborns before they are to stuck in their ways and muggleborns will be more curious and open rather then scared because they aren't away from their family for month."

"Parents can even visit on some days and after discussing it with the teacher to make sure they won't all show up on the same day." Harry adds.

"That way the parents will also get a better understanding and the teachers can see from that already about how much risk there might be for abuse." Blaise replies.

"And there will be regular medical check-ups to avoid an outbreak of infectious children diseases to spread unnoticed." Harry points out, "We don't even have to point out that we'll know through those if a child is beaten or starved or something like that and I'm sure that the teachers would notice emotional abuse at some point too."

"We'll also prepare them for coming here with excursions." Blaise ads.

"And mix older and younger ones to have them know some of the older children that will change to Hogwarts before them." Harry explains further. "We planned to have seven locations for a small school with a different group of kids every afternoon so all have one afternoon a week and a small group to get to know more closely every year, I'm sure some of those friendships will also survive the house rivalries and work against the hatred between those."

"The idea is good but you would need a lot of finances to start something of that scale." Albus cations. "I'm willing to help and I know Harry that you have some as well but are you sure that you can keep this going for any length of time?"

"We already checked everything." Harry calms him.

"With Harry letting us rent some places he owns for free, and he has a suitable one in every area we plan to open one of those, we'll only need some money for reparations should something get broken." Blaise explains while Harry gets out a paper Draco made with two different lines and lots of calculations in green and red around those.

"As you see on the green and red lines here, as long as a quarter of the children are able to pay the full school fee of two gallons per week and about half of them to pay a reduced fee of one gallon per week we can afford to let the children of families with less financial means join for free. Those cases will be thoroughly checked of course." Harry points out. "From what I hear a teacher at Hogwarts, not including the head of houses that get a little more due to the extra work they have, gets about 80 Galleons a month. Even if we let teachers rotate places we'll need seven teachers, one per place we have since there will never be more than one group in one place at a time and the groups are planned to be 6 to 10 kids big meaning that one person should be able to cover it. We'll need seven teachers. 80 times 7 makes 560 and seeing that we have at least 240 kids at a time considering the current student body continues as it does now we'll have at least, 240 a week that makes with about 4 weeks a month 960 but considering that there are a few more days during most month we could even estimate about 1000 for a month considering that 240 times 52 weeks divided by 12 month adds up to 1040 gallons. On top of that we calculated 25 gallons that each teacher may request each month for material he might need adding up to another 175 Gallon each month. That would still leave us with leaves us with 305 Gallons in the green numbers that can be saved for repairs on the rooms or other unforeseen costs that might come up like extra costs for an excursion once a year."

"Did you calculate that on your own?" Voldemort questions.

"Draco helped." Harry replies, "I also let him look through my house listings but he promised to keep it from his father for now to avoid him annoying me."

"And Draco doesn't annoy you?" Voldemort questions.

"He doesn't need to." Blaise points out. "He said it's no point to buy their manor from Harry since he'll get it when he marries him anyway."

"He's a little full of himself." Harry mumbles with a blush.

"But you are dating him?" Voldemort wonders with a grin.

"For now," Harry mumbles, his blush increasing. "He's a great kisser."

Albus just chuckles. "I'm sure everything will sort itself out given time."

"All we need now for this project are teachers, Ministry approval and most of all, that the parents will agree to it and let their kids go." Harry tries to change the topic.

"We thought you both could help us with that." Blaise replies. "You Grandfather already have experience running a school and this could be a prep school and maybe seen as part of Hogwarts, making it unnecessary to get it past the ministry since it just be some added classes in different locations and for younger kids. But it still be Hogwarts just the, prep classes."

"And you father might be able to help us with the public by your influence over some pureblood families and to make sure that neither me or Gramps are considered crazy." Harry grumbles.

"I thought growling is contrapositive." His father grins towards his son. "But the idea is great."

"We have some more detailed information's for you." Blaise ads and holds out two rather thick folders. Both man take them and skim over them for some more details including even the transportation that will be similarly financed as the school itself.

"Any idea how I'm to help you with your image?" Voldemort questions. "It's not my fault the ministry is useless."

"Considering that Minister Fudge is listening to Malfoy senior so much I highly doubt that to be true." Harry points out. "But you could let Wormtail get caught and have Lucius ensure that he is properly questions so people will know that we didn't lie."

"After that Voldemort could slowly get forgotten while you once again change your name and move to England." Blaise suggests. "You have enough connections to ensure that no one will ask too many questions. You could even be an old friend of Dad and either marry him again or let people know that you did marry him in secret during the first war and pretend that it was in secret to avoid Voldemort from knowing anything since he was a spy."

"That would also give you an excuse to have hidden both of your sons." Harry points out. "And Lily was a friend of Dad's once. She might have agreed to take me in after her son died. We just need to talk Siri into playing along. We could be officially yours again. Both of us."

Voldemort stares at his son. Albus just smiles and adds, "And to ensure that my side of the war won't ask too many questions or raise any suspicions we can even announce that you are my son and that I hid you for your protection which is why you weren't known before. It would explain that you show up out of thin air with that new name of yours."

"And why should we suddenly say that everything is safe to let me and them come out of hiding?" Voldemort asks.

"Have Harry kill you." Blaise shrugs. "He did it before so I doubt anyone will doubt it if he says that he offed you again about a year after you showed up again."

"Why me?" Harry questions.

"Because some of our classmates blabbed and everyone knows about your great power that you displayed when fighting Yaxley." Blaise replies, "Also, you are destined to defeat the dark lord. It's got to be you."

Harry just groans. "They'll never leave me in peace if we say it was me. Can't Grandpa have killed him?"

"What if I don't want to be killed?" Voldemort questions with a glower.

"It just be pretend." Blaise sighs, "And you would get both of us to live with you."

Harry suddenly pales a little and frowns towards the other not certain he even wanted that. "I doubt that Harry is ready for that." Albus points out. "But I agree with Blaise that if you officially return, you would to need to officially be killed so to speak. Unless you rather end like Gellert."

"About him." Harry asks, "Is there a way to get him out too? If I let him off the hock after killing Cedric right in front of me I'd say Grandpa Gellert deserves a chance too."

"Voldemort could break him out before you kill him." Albus replies, "But I don't know if he'd be willing to change his way of life. He wanted to rule over Muggles believing us to deserve it."

"As did you." Voldemort points out, "If the rumours I heard recently are to be believed." He had done some research after hearing about his real parents and wondered how they could ever have gotten a child with each other. He thought that should have been impossible but found out that they used to be friends and believed the same things. "He had years to reconsider and is old."

"If Voldy officially returns I'm sure either Albus or I could be allowed to visit him." Harry muses. We could talk to him and see if he's willing to live in peace. But right now, I'd rather know if you are willing." Harry looks towards his father. "I told you I won't except it if you keep killing people. It's bad enough that I'll have to except that you did that in the past for this fight to end. And unless you have another idea to get this war to an end that won't end up with you in Azkaban, unless you prefer that, then feel free to suggest but I really doubt that anyone not related to you will let you just come back and say hey I'm not really sorry about killing anyone because those deaths were casualties for a better future but my sons had another idea so I'll stop killing now. No need to lock me up I'll be good now."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Will the peace negotiation continue peacefully and will Tom agree to let Voldemort die? If yes, will he just go by Tom or a different name? Will Grindelwald get out of prison and agree to live in peace! Just three more chapters and this story is over.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for all the amazing support. I can't believe how many are following the story by now.

* * *

 **Dear me**

 **Chapter sixteen**

Voldemort still isn't happy about being killed, at least in name. But since he does want to have a chance to live with his husband and sons and have a real family and still reach his goals he agrees once a few more points have been discussed. They agree that Lucius and Albus will both work together to have more rights for werewolf's and dark magic in general. Even Albus agrees to help for that if it must be used for good things.

It takes nearly the whole day to talk about the finer details but in the end Voldemort agrees to ensure that Wormtail is caught and let Lucius find prove of his return with that. After that Harry and Dumbledore will go and talk to Grindelwald under the pretence that Albus needs to find something that used to belong to him and that he'll take Harry since he'll have to help with it and that it has to do with the prophecy that he heard but that will have to stay secret to avoid Voldemort from hearing it.

If Grindelwald can convince them that he won't turn evil again and to leave the muggles and everything to do with politics, then and only then will Voldemort break him out. The rest isn't set in stone but Harry has one more conversation before Wormtail can be caught. With the help of Dumbledore does he meet his godfather Sirius at the Headmasters office again on Sunday.

Harry is nervous and when Sirius floos into the room he just glowers at him and asks, "Do you finally admit what you did?"

Sirius just looks at the boy for a moment. "You are my godson though. I can't lose you again Harry I've lost you too many times."

"Then be honest and accept that you and James kidnapped me." Harry orders, "I get that you were bonkers when you did and will forgive you and even talk my real parents into letting you stay close to me but I need to be in touch with them too and if you try to interfere you will lose me."

Sirius looks at him. "You are James' son."

"I'm not." Harry says close to tears. "Siri please. Just please accept that you've been wrong. I'm sorry that James' son died and that you had to lose him but he is dead and nothing in the world can change that. I'll never be him no matter how much you want me to be." Harry looks at the man, "But I'm still here. And I need you. I, not James' son but just me. Can't you love me for who I really am?"

Sirius looks at the nearly crying boy and walks closer to hug him and says, "I'm sorry. It's hard but…I want you to be my little Harry so badly I…don't want to believe that you are not my little Harry."

"I know." Harry sighs, "But I'm not him."

They look at each other for a moment until Sirius sighs and says with a single tear running down his face, "But you'll still be my little Harry, my godson, even if you're not James' son, right?"

Harry smiles and says, "I will be. And I had contact with my fathers and we have a plan that everyone can know the truth without getting you and Remi in trouble." Albus rises an eyebrow he had wondered how Harry plans to get Sirius and Remus to help him with their lie and without them backing them up it would be hard to explain why Severus' son of all people had grown up as a Potter. "And they aren't death eaters. I was there because one of my fathers was a spy so people thought him to be a death eater."

"But we don't have any spies that had a child." Sirius points out confused. "And didn't you say that you know who was your dad and talking crazy like in not fighting him?"

"Not a son that you knew of." Harry replies cheekily. "But Severus Snape had twins with Albus' son, and it was Albus that assumed that Voldy was my dad and for that moment I let him believe to buy time since I only knew from my twin that they were on that side but you know, Severus is a really good spy and thought it safest to keep Blaise ignorent to make him uninteresting to Voldy and less likely to slip up and get killed."

Albus smiles proudly towards his grandson. It is rather smart to already go with the lie since the sooner someone hears about his son the less likely they'll connect that son with the former dark Lord and they don't risk Sirius telling anyone the truth. Also, since Remus never met the dark Lord in person himself it is doubtful that he'll recognize his scent.

"Albus." Sirius looks surprised between Dumbledore and Harry before he addresses the older, "You have a son?"

"I do." Albus relies. "I had him hidden with my partner because Grindelwald was just starting to rise and I feared he'd attack them to hurt me. After Grindelwald was defeated they stayed abroad since my son already went to school and I didn't want to interfere with their peaceful life so I didn't mention it. But yes, I have a wonderful son of whom I'm very proud and I'm just as proud of his sons and was worried about one of them being taken for years but as Harry already said, we agreed that we're not pressing charges for that. Harry loves you greatly and wants you safe and we want him happy."

"So, you'll stay my Harry?" Sirius asks.

"No, I want the world to know who my parents are and most of all, who my twin is. I want to be close to him from now on." Harry replies. "But after I was taken, my brother was hidden too just like father was as an infant, it's not much of a stretch to believe that I was too." Harry looks at him, "But you two would have to back us up on that. No one will find it easy to believe that they thought me save as a child that was hunted by the dark Lord. But we could claim that Lily had wanted to hide me with her sister but after her boy had died couldn't give me away and Severus hadn't known himself where his son was, believing he'd never find him again when he wasn't with Lily or her sister after she had been killed. After all, he thought I'd be their son and you just found out the truth somehow. Don't know maybe found something James had left you after you got out again where it stands that their son had died and they had kept me there because it helped Lily over her loss. You could also claim that you had trouble getting the information to Severus, being on the run and all but that you managed during this year. After all, I did find out and get closer to my twin Blaise and that will make this story believable."

Sirius watches him and with a sigh says, "You do have your grandfathers brain to figure that out, don't you? But sure. Since it helps Remi I'll play along and tell him to do the same. I fear it won't do much for me since I'm still on the run anyway."

"We are working on that." Albus replies, "Severus heard something that might help us get Wormtail soon. I can't promise anything yet but with Severus' help we'll get you free."

"And he'll do that for me?" Sirius questions sceptically.

"He'll do it for me." Harry replies. "Don't worry, I've got your back."

Sirius smiles at his godson and moves his hand through his hair. "I still don't really believe this story though, you look so much like James. Are you SURE, you haven't been tricked?" He looks at Albus, "Both of you could have been."

"He's got the green eyes from Eileen, Severus' mother. She also had wild hair and the colour is clearly from Severus too but his nose comes from my partner and his chin too I think. I fear he doesn't have much from me though." Albus sighs.

"Maybe Blaise does?" Harry replies, "I think they must have used a potion to change how he looks so people believe him to be the son of Miss Zabini but maybe he comes after you."

"And he does have your brain and your power." Sirius admits with a sigh. "But I still think it strange how much you look like James."

"Eileen's mother was a cousin of James' grandmother on his maternal side. Maybe that's why they look so much alike." Albus muses. "I wonder if either Severus or James ever knew that they were related?"

"I doubt it." Sirius mumbles. "Can I still call him Harry."

"Sure." Harry says, "I'm so used to the name and like it much better than Balthazar anyway." Harry looks thoughtful for a moment before adding, "But then again, if Harry is the hero or the wiping boy depending on the public opinion I might get some peace if I officially change it."

"You'd still have that scar and people will still call you Harry since everyone else is just as used to it as you are. Even Severus will still address you as such since until recently he thought that to be your name." Albus explains.

"Blaise sometimes says Balthazar when talking about me." Harry insist.

"Just like Severus will say Balthazar when talking about his son since he connects that name with his son like Blaise does with his twin but your face is still connected to Harry." Albus clarifies. "You won't be able to run from who you truly are and the world will always know you as the-boy-who lived."

"If Severus can help us get Wormtail." Sirius muses. "Maybe we can prove that you-know-who is back."

"I'm sure we'll be able to." Albus replies. "As you know, Severus and Lucius have been very good friends since Severus saved Narcissa's and Draco's life the day the boy was born. I'm still hoping to get them to turn sides and maybe Severus can talk Lucius into helping us on this."

"He never managed so far." Sirius grumbles.

"We've never risked his position as spy to try." Albus clarifies. "But I asked him to do so now. Severus will talk to Lucius about his true alliances to me, since I'm his father-in-law and grandfather of his children. We hope that Lucius will chose him and help us."

"You think he will?" Sirius questions doubtfully.

"Severus believes so and I trust his judgment on this matter." Albus replies, "He has known Lucius for a long time and like I said before they are nearly as close as brothers. I know that he named Lucius godfather for Balthazar even though he wasn't informed because the child had been kept in secret."

"Siri is my godfather." Harry grumbles and Sirius beams at the boy.

"Then let's say you've got two." Albus tries to mediate. "Since Lucius will also be informed about Harry, him being hidden hardly protects him after all and if Voldemort hears that Harry can't be the prophesied child he might actually be safer so we won't mind if Severus is wrong and informs Voldemort. And Severus will be safe in the castle in that case."

"Voldemort would hunt after Neville in that case so I rather not let him know." Harry frowns.

"I dislike either option." Albus sighs, "But you being my Grandson will always have a higher priority but I promise to do what I can to protect Neville should Lucius inform Voldemort."

Harry just nods knowing that Neville won't be in danger either way if their plan is a success. They talk a little more and it's clear that Sirius still isn't completely convinced that Harry isn't Harry but will go along for now. Harry just hopes it will stay that way. A few days later Wormtail really is caught and Lucius helps to get him questioned under Veritaserum and even gets Fudge to let Skeeter be present, claiming that this way they can at least prove to the public that poor Peter was probably just hiding from his crazy ex friend Black. Too bad for Fudge that it backfired on him spectacularly.

It doesn't take long before Harry is in the news as the chosen one and only grumbles when his brother reads it the first time and says, "See, I told you it's got to be you."

However, it does help with their plan. To get Dumbledore and possibly even the chosen one to talk positively about Fudge the minister agrees to let Harry and Albus visit Grindelwald within a fortnight after Peter was caught.

Harry is worried when they finally stand in front of Nurmengard and the guard lets them into the prison. He stays silent while they walk towards the highest point of the tower were a single cell was. They are let in and Harry glowers towards the door since the bars in the small window at the top won't do much to keep their conversation private.

"Hello Albus." Gellert says surprised, "I didn't think I'd see you again. What gives me that honour?"

"Before we discuss that," Albus says, "Harry dear, Severus mentioned that you know a very good privacy spell."

"I do professor." Harry replies, "But it's complicated to explain and I'm not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts."

"Correction Harry." Albus grins, "You are not allowed to use magic outside of school and since we are currently on an excursion and you are supervised by a teacher, the headmaster to boot, you are permitted to do as much magic as you like unless I say otherwise."

"Awesome." Harry smiles and focuses on his magic and the spell and in the next moment the bars in the door and the window change into a solid iron plate and the spell ensures that no sound enters or leaves the room.

"He's something, isn't he." Albus says proudly addressing Gellert, "Even I find it astounding what our dear Harry can do."

"I'm not that special." Harry grumbles.

"And so very modest." Gellert says with a grumble before Albus can, "Could you get to the point now?"

"Ah, the reason for my visit." Albus says and summons three plush comforters for all of them. "I must say I'm very disappointed with you Gellert, why did you fail to tell me that I have a son?"

Gellert looks surprised but then glowers even more, "You're the one that left me, why should I tell you anything after that."

"You know why I couldn't go on like we had." Albus sighs, "I never stopped caring and I told you that I just couldn't keep what we were doing. But you know very well why I didn't try to stop you much sooner. I just couldn't bear to fight you." He sighs, "I still sometimes regret that I did in the end but you left me with no choice."

Harry just listens curious what happened between them and tries to stay unnoticed to keep them talking like he's not even there. "I didn't mean for your sister…"

"Don't." Albus interrupts. "I know you didn't mean to but there is no reason to talk about that now." And the pointed look towards Harry causes the boy to role his eyes. Albus clearly hadn't forgotten his presence. "But you should have told me. And you should never have left him in the muggle world. You know of the dangers."

"I wanted to keep him but I couldn't and where else was I supposed to hide him?" Gellert asks. "I thought that as long as I win quickly he'd be with wizards again soon and no one would ever assume my child in the muggle world. And in England I knew that the odds are good that he'd come to your school and would at least get to meet his father."

"We never knew that we were father and son though." Albus sighs, "I never had any bond with him and never could get one. I didn't even know about him until a few weeks ago and even that only thanks to Harry."

"What does he have to do with any of this anyway?" Gellert questions.

"More then I'd like." Harry sighs. "But I'd like to know if you even know who your own son is by now?"

"I thought it best to hide him even from myself." Gellert sighs sadly, "That way I wouldn't be tempted to check up on him too often and get caught doing so."

"In that case." Albus replies, "I guess I should tell you that he has more in common with you then me considering that just like you, he started a war."

Gellert looks questioningly before he starts too look worriedly towards Harry. He glares towards Dumbledore, "Don't tell me you brought him because he's to fight my son?"

"Still as intelligent as ever I see." Albus replies, "You were right to assume that Voldemort is our son, but no we aren't going to fight him. We actually recently had a rather long peace discussion just no one may know about that since I doubt he'd get of any easier than you on the contrary and I don't want to see my son getting a dementor's kiss, which I fear that is what he'd get."

"With Fudge in charge?" Harry replies, "That fool would let him go if Luci and we insist."

"You help protect him?" Gellert asks looking sceptically towards Harry.

"Ah, that is where this gets really interesting." Albus replies, "And we are getting to your question from before, what does Harry have to do with this."

"Get to the point." Gellert grumbles again.

"Yeah Grandpa," Harry grins, "Get to the point, it's cold in here." Not that it stays cold for long since Harry quickly casts a nice heating charm around the room. Silently and windlessly of course.

"Quiet cheeky your student. Calling you a Grandpa to your face." Gellert grins.

"I'm not cheeky Grandfather." Harry grins towards Gellert, "I'm just addressing my Grandpa as such. And like he said, Voldy has a lot in common with you, just that he hid just one of his twins after the other was taken but then again, he did keep them a secret and still always knew where my twin was."

Gellert stares at the boy in front of him and then smiles, "You're…you're my Grandson?"

"Yeah." Harry frowns, "That does put a damper on things though. My Grandpa and I really don't want anyone to kill, my twin fortunately stays out of the war and while my dad luckily tries to keep the casualties to a minimum my father, your son, sadly starts all that killing and even killed a buddy of mine or at least ordered his dead right in front of me. And believe me, I'm not too impressed with that."

"Hence the peace discussion." Albus adds, "Neither your son nor I are looking forward to fighting our own child and Harry here won't let anyone get harmed. He also does have a lot of muggle born friends and knows that his best friend Hermione is very fond of her parents."

"That still doesn't really explain why you are here." Gellert says.

"Harry isn't just very kind and forgiving, he also is rather fair." Albus replies, "And he considers it rather unfair that his father gets away with what he did since we plan to have Voldemort disappear, or rather officially killed, so my son can come out of hiding. We'll just pretend he was hidden this whole time. First to keep him safe from you, later so he wouldn't have to move to England or change his way of life that he had come accustomed to and later to hide with my Grandchildren from Voldemort."

"As Grandpa said, it's not fair that he gets that chance and you don't." Harry says to Gellert to stop his Grandpa from talking around the bush for hours. "But we don't want any more fighting, no war, no muggle or muggleborn bashing. Just peaceful peace!"

It is quiet for a moment until Gellert questions "And how do you presume you can bust me out?"

"We bust out a known murderer?" Harry asks with pretended innocent outrage, "We'd never do that. Voldemort on the otherside might wonder what we talked about. And he might just break you out to question you and worst case scenario work with you to kidnap poor innocent little me. Too bad for him that I'm so powerful and kick both of the dark lords asses at the same time and finally my father and Grandfather just like my twin and I can come out of hiding and live a happy life with Grandpa and dad who is a spy for Grandpa to help protect his husband and children of course."

"I can't believe that the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, could possibly be this naughty." Gellert grins before he looks worried. "But do you really think people will believe that you are that powerful?"

"I told you that it should be you." Harry cheers looking towards Albus.

"No Harry." Albus grins, "You are the chosen one and they know that I had trouble defeating Gellert, and now that I'm much older I'm supposed to defeat two very powerful wizards? I couldn't defeat Voldemort the last time I duelled him. He couldn't defeat me but neither could I."

"Maybe both of you?" Gellert suggests.

"Don't worry." Albus reassures, "Should anyone doubt our Grandson we'll send him down to his newest vault in Gringotts and get out Excalibur to prove that he is the rebirth of Merlin himself. No one will doubt him unable to do anything after that!"

Gellert's eyes double in size and Harry just groans. "I want peace, I don't want anyone to know about that."

"But I heard you promised Blaise to use those for a museum. People will know latest by then and you're better of getting everything out in the open at once. Keeps you from getting to go through the increased public interest twice and the high will calm down eventually." Albus reassures his Grandson.

Harry just sighs and grumbles "Stupid press, stupid papers, stupid Skeeter can't they just all go to hell."

"I could send them to hell before you kill two dark Lords but I doubt you'd like it." Gellert grins earning himself a glare.

"Guess you got your humour from Albus." Gellert just grins.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Will their plan work now that they knew that Gellert is at least saying he's going to be good? Will he stay that way or will he start a new war after all?And how will family life be if they really do come out of hiding? Will Harry be able to spend his summer with his real family or rather go to someone else since that would mean living with one or two former dark lords and a death eater. It would however include his twin and they already seem to get along well! Next chapter will be more or less the end and an epilogue will follow after will it be a happy end all around or will one person put a damper on things?


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for the support now the last proper chapter before the epilogue. Well, this could nearly be one since I thought I explained the plan so often I just recap what happens afterwards since you all know what Harry was planning that going over it in detail might be boring and now you get to read how it all turned out! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Dear Me**

 **Chapter seventeen**

Harry sits in his room and stares at a letter. It's summer break and for the first time since he started to go to Hogwarts he didn't have to go back to the Dursleys. Still it seems like he won't get to forget about them this easily.

He sighs, just this morning Hedwig had brought him this letter that had taken over a week to find him. No surprise considering that there is a muggle stamp on the envelope and the address is Harry Potter wizarding world. He grins at it for a moment and looks at the sender. There is no address for that either. The only thing standing there is Big D.

He sighs again, Severus had asked him if he wants to read it first or burn it right away. Harry still isn't sure but he had taken the letter and said that he'd might read it later. He went to his room right after breakfast. He is staring at it for nearly an hour and still unsure what he's supposed to do with it.

"You're okay?" Harry turns and looks at Severus who is standing in the door to his room.

"Fine." He mumbles.

"Are you sure?" Severus questions. "We can just burn the letter and forget it ever came."

"I'd always wonder what was inside." Harry replies with a blush.

"Then you should read it now and get it over with." Severus advises. "Do you want to be alone for that or would you like me or someone else present? I could floo Molly and have her send Ron over. Or Lucius to get your boyfriend here."

"No thanks." Harry blushes, "I'll deal with it dad." He's glad that Ron is still on his side even though he knows everything, including that even Grindelwald is now free and living under a false name. Their plan had worked to perfection. Voldemort had broken Grindelwald out less than a week after Harry had been there and neither Albus nor Harry had to say a word to get the press to assume that Voldemort was just as curious about their visit with the former dark Lord as they were. They had waited until the end of the year before Voldemort kidnaped him. He had a death eater ordered to kidnap Harry from the station and since the boy had known it, he had let it happen. Less than an hour later they had created a great lightshow and nearly all the death eater saw an explosion happen that was timed perfectly with Voldemort and Gellert disappearing from the scene. Harry was the only one left after the rubble had cleared and the mark on every death eaters arm had disappeared before their shock from the explosion had faded.

Wormtail had been caught even before Gellert was freed and Sirius is officially a free man again as well. The only down side is that Harry is living with his family. He wanted to be with Blaise and is still happy about it but he can't shake the worry about his father being around. He wants the peace to be real and to stay but he is still worried what the man will do if he doesn't get what he wants at some point. It is a drastic change from being a feared dark lord surrounded by death eaters that try everything to please him to being the so far hidden and well protected son of Albus Dumbledore and father to the hero of the wizarding world. Sure, most people try to make him happy since he is related to two of the most known and worshiped wizards still alive especially since Dumbledore really did let it slip that Harry is the reincarnation of Merlin.

By now Harry can hardly go anywhere without being hounded by reporters or grateful witches and wizards that want to thank him. Draco on the other hand loves it that Harry told a reporter that he is dating him. Even though Harry only did it in the hope that the marriage requests would stop. Sadly they only increased since now not only the witches try that but some wizards too. The only things that those get from their request is a signature from Harry under a polite letter to kindly piss off.

Severus is still watching his son's thoughtful face and sighs, "Fine, but let me know if you need anything or anyone."

After that he leaves his son alone and goes back to his Husband. Severus too is worried about his husband and that he might turn to what he's been before but so far it seems he loves to have this quiet family life that he never had before. Blaise also seems pleased be around them and even have his father's new family name even though it's Dumbledore now.

Severus smiles a little more relaxed again and watches his husband and the older one of his twins play chess and just hopes that Harry will be all right and in case he's not down again in an hour he'll ask Blaise to go to him. Unless he's already on it. The twins are getting closer every day and Severus already sees Blaise look towards Harry's room while playing his father.

The two still do a lot independently since they are used to doing different things but they also do more and more things together and show an interest in everything the other does. Harry is even getting better in chess while Blaise starts to know all the Quidditch teams.

He watches the child in front of him with a fond smile. They even look similar now that Blaise had taken a potion to remove the effect of the one that had altered his appearance to make sure that no one would ever connect him to the dark lord. Blaise also has dark and rather wild hair. But it's more tameable and looks smoother due to that. His face is nearly the same. The nose a bit smaller and the ears a little higher but apart from that their faces are nearly the same. Blaise's eyes aren't green though. They are a stormy blue like their fathers are now that the red has gone back to his normal eye-colour.

In the meantime, Harry does follow his dad's advice and opens the letter to just get it over with.

'Dear Harry,  
Mother and Father just told me that you won't return but don't even seem to know why. I'm worried since after what happened last summer, I wanted to change things. I had no idea how. I know you must hate me and mistrust me after everything but whatever those things were that attacked us, I constantly heard a loud and pained cry. It took me a while to connect it to you but eventually remembered that when we were very little you still would.  
Until then I never realised what it must have been like to grow up with us. All last school year I dreamed of those cries and why you cried so much as a little child. It wasn't even just because of my parents, I know I'm probably to blame for at least half of your pain. Until then I thought it normal. I never even questioned how things where. But after everything that happened, you saved me from those things. You drove them away with that blinding stag I remember seeing that night. The light from it felt so warm and gentle. And even though it was blindingly bright, it didn't even hurt my eyes.  
I obviously don't know what it was but I kept wondering and, I don't know if I'm way off but, I know it came from you and after thinking about it so much, it felt like you too. You always had to be strong and I also know that you always were much smarter than me even though you couldn't show it in school because of my parents. And after everything you still were brave and kind enough to save me. You risked your own life to drag me home instead of running home alone which would have been so much faster.  
It forced me to finally question what we did to you and how we treated you. And I can't put into words how it made me feel. Sorry certainly isn't enough to describe it. I hoped that I could at least try to do some nice things for you even though I had no idea how or what. But now that you are just gone I'm scared that something happened to you. I hope this letter finds you somehow and if it does, please, show me just a tiny bit more kindness and let me know if you're all right.  
With deepest regret,  
Your cousin.'

He once again stares at the letter and reads it over a few times hardly able to believe that it comes from Dudley.

Downstairs Severus and his Husband worriedly look towards Blaise. The boy stopped playing all together just a moment ago, and is currently staring nearly unblinkingly towards Harry's room with a worried frown on his face. Severus is about to ask him what is wrong while his husband is about to offer to take a break from the game when Blaise finally smiles a little and just returns his eyes onto the game and does his next move.

"I take it Harry is okay?" The man that is now known as Arian Dumbledore asks. He had chosen to let his dad Gellert give him a new name, or rather the name he would have or wanted to give him after he was born and Gellert explained that he had hoped for a daughter he'd have named Ariana but since it was a son he would have named him Arian back then.

Neither of Arian's fathers had explained why Albus seemed so pleased about it just that it had nothing to do with his own name.

"I think he'll be fine." Blaise replies. "I don't know what it is but he's happy now."

Severus frowns still worried and is about to go up again when Blaise says, "Leave him. He's got something to do so just give him some time. He'll come and tell you when you give him time."

With a sigh, Severus listens to Blaise. Without him he and his husband would have a lot of trouble getting along with Harry. Not that it is easy now but Blaise always seems to know when to leave Harry alone or when to push him and without Blaise, Harry wouldn't even be here, at least not out of his free will.

While Blaise talked to his fathers, Harry started to write a reply and once he's done with it he reads it over one more time.

'Hi Big D.  
I was surprised to hear from you. And even more surprised about what you wrote. I'm also very happy about it. I'm glad that you aren't the same way you used to be and at least wanted to help me now. I'm not mad at you. As you said, you never questioned it and I'm not surprised you didn't. You were still very young and grew up believing it normal. I don't blame you for anything that happened and I'm not even all that mad at your parents anymore. I learned that a lot of non-magical people react that way even when the children that have magic are their own. It's a little less then half that react like your grandparents did towards your Aunt Lily. Most don't except magic or their magical children without trying to beat the magic out of them. It seems to be in their nature.  
That's why I'm trying to protect children from that and together with my grandfather change the school system from this year forward. Currently everyone does as I want so I've got an easy time to get that done and protect all those children from abuse. Or at least I hope to reach that goal.  
As you notice, I wrote about your Grandparents and your Aunt Lily rather than our Grandparents or my mom. I also mentioned my Grandfather who is currently helping me. You're probably confused about it but I found out that I'm not who everyone thought me to be. It seems we're not related or at least not closely. Your real cousin died when he was less than a year and I was around, how is a very long story but everyone thought I was Harry because no one knew he had died and that there was another baby in the house for complicated reasons. When your Aunt and Uncle died everyone though I was their child because I happen to look a lot like them but that is only because My dad's grandmother was a cousin to James' grandmother.  
I'm now with my real family. My dad, my father (and yeah, I know freaky but somehow wizards can get baby's and I was just as surprised as you are probably now when I found out about that) and my twin brother whom I didn't even know I had until a few months ago. I'm glad I found him though and have him. We're getting really close and I would go crazy with all of this going on if I wouldn't have him around.  
Anyway, I'll send Hedwig by your place in about a month, just look out for her around the house, just in case you want to write something again. I understand if you don't want to since I'm not really your cousin.  
Kind regards Balthazar Dumbledore  
Ps. I changed my name because sadly I got kind of famous and want my peace but no one seems to be getting used to it and I'm still stuck being hounded when wizards see me.'

Harry folds the paper after reading it over and seals it before he asks Hedwig to send it to Dudley when his parents won't see. She's off a moment later and Harry watches after her and wonders if Dudley will want to reply or not knowing that they aren't really related.

A little later he goes down and sits on the arm rest of the comforter Blaise is sitting on while still playing their father. "You replied to him, didn't you?" Blaise asks.

"I did." Harry confirms.

Blaise looks at him for a moment before he grins, "As long as you don't go running back to him and start liking him more than me just because you grew up together I don't care but he also better not hurt you again."

"Don't worry Blaise." Harry grins. "I even told him that we're not even cousins. I doubt he'll reply again."

"If it was about what I think it was than he will." Blaise sighs. He doesn't know what the boy wrote but he did hear from Harry what had happened between them during that last summer and a bit of what it was like growing up with that oaf in the house and from what Harry felt while reading it and knowing how Harry usually reacts to someone being grateful or asking for forgiveness he assumes this boy wasn't just grateful but dared to ask for forgiveness too.

Harry just grins and says, "He might which is why I'll send Hedwig to let him see her a few times in about a month."

"You are way too forgiving you know that?" Blaise asks.

"I know." Harry sighs and watches them play silently a little longer.

Once they are done his father asks "May we know what this big D wrote too or is it a secret?"

"He's my cousin, or rather Harry Potters cousin and I grew up with his parents and him." Harry explains. "He's sorry about how he used to treat me and no Blaise he hardly dared to ask for forgiveness but he's getting it anyway."

"He didn't even ask for it?" Blaise questions.

"He didn't dare to." Harry replies. "He wishes it, but didn't seem to dare to ask for it yet. He did want to try and make up for it though but didn't know where to begin."

"There isn't anything he could." Blaise grumbles.

"And that's why he didn't ask." Harry sighs. "And now relax. It's not like you'd ever have to see him. He's a muggle and doesn't have anything to do with our world."

"He obviously still thinks he's got something to do with you." Blaise grumbles.

Harry just grins at his twin and puts an arm around him. "Never as much as you bro." He says to calm him and both grin towards each other.

Hedwig doesn't return from the Dursleys until that afternoon and Harry is in his room with Blaise doing some homework together when she show up with yet another letter. He takes it, seeing that it has Harry written across the front. He hadn't been lying to Dudley. No one seemed to get used to his new name. Even his parents and Blaise are still calling him Harry and all the official letters from the Ministry, that do know about his name change, are still addressed to Harry James Potter. It's like everyone just ignores it even though his family at least always claims to just be so used to call him Harry because he's always been Harry. His father even dared to point out that he better be happy he doesn't call him the-boy-that-bloody-refuses-to-die-already.

Harry opens the letter wondering who wrote it.

'Dear Harry,  
Since you wrote that the rest of the world refuses to accept that you're Balthazar and not Harry I'll join them and that includes that to me, you're still my cousin. I know I'm not to you and that I might never deserve that to change again but I just wanted to let you know that should you ever need the help of a muggle or just someone to talk to that has no idea about why people seem to hound you, just let me know. I guess your bird will always find me.  
I'm just happy that she stayed when I asked her to and I don't have to wait a month to write you again. Unless she changes her mind but so far she's just outside in the tree.  
I guess I'll still better make this quick. I'm glad you're doing good and have a better family than what we've been to you. Take care and be happy, you deserve it.  
Your Big D.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Next chapter will be about ten years later, well techically nine since it'll be ten years after Harry found out about being Merlin and all that and you'll see if he's still dating Draco and if the dark Lords stayed dead or started over.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dear me**

 **Epilogue**

It's been nearly ten years since he came to Gringotts and found out that he's the reincarnation of Merlin and a lot has changed since. Harry is sitting at his office in the main building of the school is father and grandfather had started once Tom or rather Arian could walk freely through England. Harry's worries that his father will turn back into the big bad dark lord aren't completely gone but so far, the man is doing great and considering how happy he seems to be Harry doubts it will happen.

His grandparents moved away a few years later, just four years after Harry had finished Hogwarts. He's still visiting on occasion ado they get along fine and visit their child and grandchildren often. But both of his grandfathers, that are happily married after all those years, are getting on in age and wanted to relax somewhere warmer most of the time.

Arian, who up to then had lead the Hogwarts preparatory program of the school had taken over as Headmaster, much to his own surprise, and is doing a great job so far. Harry on the other hand had taken over the Preparatory program of the school. He had, as he had planned, started to become an Auror and managed to finish training early after just one year. No one had ever done that and he had been promoted to head Auror after half a year and gotten bored with the amount of paper work about a month later. He had continued to work there until the next school year at Hogwarts started since his Grandfather had already offered him to take over the defence position instead. But sadly, after just a few years of being in a class room it was back to paperwork as the head of the preparatory program.

Gladly Madam Hooch also had decided to quit and since flying lessons were by now completely part of the preparatory Program Harry decided to do those himself on the side and have Draco and Tracy help him with the paperwork. Tracy is just as good with numbers and organised as Draco.

Of course, no has gotten used to his new name even after all that time. He's still called Harry Potter by nearly everyone. Just Draco sometimes calls him mister Malfoy. But even he screams Potter whenever he's angry at his husband. Tracy and Blaise also are still together and married by now. Blaise and Harry are also parents of beautiful little girls that strangely even look a lot alike and are born on the same day. Just Harry's daughter has the typical Malfoy blond hair while his niece has dark hair. Tracy is usually watching Harry's child whenever Draco is working and vice versa. That way the girls are almost always together and getting into way too much mischief for Harry's liking but they love it. Harry's daughter is called Narcissa, after Draco's mother and apart from Aunt Tracy and her cousin the only other female in the family.

Harry is just reading over some papers when his father knocks and walks in. "Are there any new names in that book?" Harry asks since Arian looks in the magical book that shows the name and location of all magical children eligible for Hogwarts every Thursday. And since today is Thursday it's obvious that someone needs to check up on a child that had his or her first magical outburst and prepare the family for said child to start one of their classes. Usually a teacher from Hogwarts and one from the preparatory program would go together the following day.

"Yes two, and I'm not sure what to do about them." He grumbles. "But I think you should go there yourself and preferably today with someone, I'd go too if you'd like to."

"Why, what's so special about those children?" Harry questions.

"They're still four for starters." Arian Dumbledore explains with a sigh, "And the names are Harry and Lily Dursley and live in Privet Drive number 4."

Harry stares at his father for a moment before he sighs, "I'll go myself and I think I can handle this alone much better then with someone." Dudley is still sending him Christmas cards every year even though apart from that, Harry hadn't heard from him in years and not even known he is married and has a child. It worries him that they live in the same place and just hopes that his Uncle and Aunt won't be around when he arrives there but if needed he'll use his magic to stop them from doing anything.

He rises and walks with his father together out of his office and towards Draco who is working today. He gives his husband a short kiss and says, "I've got to go for a moment."

"Are you sure about going alone?" His father questions again, "You've been abused in that house. Even if that boy changed, his parents probably didn't and they could be there too and those memories alone would be painful."

"I'll be fine." Harry insists.

"What does he mean?" Draco glowers. "You're not going to those muggles that raised you alone, are you?"

"Dudley's children seem to be magical. Someone has to go and I'd rather do it myself." Harry explains, "And I don't know whom to ask at such short notice, especially since most people I know and care about hate him and his family."

"How about me?" Draco suggests "I'd rather not let you go there without me anyway."

"But I need you here." Harry sighs, "The lessons start soon and someone has to be here in case something comes up. Please Dray, trust me to handle this."

Draco looks worriedly towards him but does let his Husband go. The moment he's out he sends of a Patronus message to Hermione and Tracy though in the hope that Hermione can take the kids and Tracy come to work at the office for him.

In the meantime, Harry apparated into the bushes at the playground he and Dudley were when the Dementors showed up. He walks the same way he once upon a time carried Dudley and feels the need to take his wand out the whole way. He had spelled his robes into a plain black muggle suit and is slowly approaching his old childhood home. His heart is racing and way too fast and he hopes that the kids are okay. He has no idea when the children showed that magic just that it was between last Thursday and today. If Petunia saw it she will certainly have recognised it for what it is. Would she have harmed her own grandchildren? The kids showed their magic around the same time, was one trying to protect the other from their Grandmother? They are at least still alive or where when his father had looked into the book. Once he's close he watches the house for a moment. The kids are both outside and the girl is playing with dolls while the boy is with a woman in the flowerbeds and pulling weeds. The girl has Dudley's blond hair while the woman in the garden has dark hair like the boy. He frowns remembering how he had to do everything in the garden while Dudley played. While he watches a car carefully pulls into the driveway. Both kids run towards it and the woman also walks after them. Harry watches Dudley come out wearing jeans and a shirt rather than a business suite as Vernon usually had. He picks up a child on each arm and looks much slimmer than in the past but still bulky. Both kids laugh while the woman walks closer to them and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Harry?" A voice behind him says and he turns with wand in hand in a second. "Fine my ass." Draco glowers. "You're way to tense."

"Draco." Harry sighs, "Didn't I ask you to stay at the office?"

"Tracy is there and Hermione with the kids." Draco explains. "As you can see I've got all your excuses covered and refuse to let you go through this alone."

Harry just smiles at him and says, "Fine, but please, don't over react."

"I'm not going to promise anything with them." He looks disgusted towards the house where the small family is just going into the house. Harry sighs and walks up to it with Draco by his side. They walk through the gate and Draco puts a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I've got your back, relax."

"I'm fine." Harry grumbles.

"Yeah right." Draco glowers, "You do know that you're the only one who believes that line?"

Harry smiles at him for a moment but then takes a deep breath and rings. "I'll get it dear." He hears a female voice he doesn't recognise. A moment later the petit black haired woman that had been outside looks at him she has a stain on her jeans and one on her forehead. She also has dimples on her smiling face and looks cheerful. "How can I help you gentleman?"

Harry can't help but smile back and relax a little, "I'd like to visit Dudley."

"Come on in then." She says and steps to the side.

Harry is about to walk in when Draco places a hand on his shoulder and looks towards the woman asking, "Where are his parents?"

She looks surprised at the hostile voice of his and says, "My father-in-law died of a heart attack about six years ago. We weren't really surprised with the way he was eating and never listened to the doctors that warned him after a small stroke he had a year before that. Petunia didn't like to live here alone and offered us to let us stay but eventually moved out when our kids were born. Dudley and she had a huge fight. They refused to tell me what it was about apart from the kids names that Dudley insisted on. But you'd have to ask him for clarification. I just know that she wasn't around ever since but he has her address if you want to visit her too."

"Over my dead body." Draco grumbles.

"Don't mind him, he's a little over protective." Harry replies, "By the way, I'm Balthazar Malfoy and that's my husband Draco Malfoy."

Harry can feel Draco stand up even more straight than usually when he introduces him as his husband as usual while she introduces herself as Dudley's wife Isabel.

"I doubt Isabel will recognise that name, you should introduce yourself properly." Draco still says

"I did." Harry replies, "Not my fault that everyone keeps ignoring that I changed my name!"

"Who's there darling?" Dudley's voice comes from the living room right before he steps into the hallway to check on his wife and his jaw drops when he sees Harry. "Harry." He mumbles after a moment before he walks up to him and continue with a stronger voice again, "I'm so happy you came, please do come in!"

"Harry?" Isabel asks.

"Yeah this is Harry my cousin and a sore topic for my parents but he's the best. Saved my live once even though I've been an arse to him." Dudley explains.

"Why did you never mention him?" The woman questions confused.

"It's complicated and I thought I'd never see him again anyway." Dudley replies, "At least until recently, you remember what I told you about last Sunday? The near car accident?"

"What accident?" Harry questions, "I hope no one got hurt?"

"Oh no, we're all fine." Dudley says, "But I was practicing to ride a bike with my twins and little Harry finally got it but then he fell a little further up the street and a speeding car came at just that moment. I thought he'd be done for sure but then he somehow, I don't know, jumped away in the blink of an eye at the same moment as Lily here screamed and I don't know how but the car did get to a halt before it touched his bike where Harry had been a moment before. I swear it was like, well you know, was it? Is one of my kids like Aunt Lily and you are?"

"What are you talking about?" Isabel chides laughingly. "They were lucky and you're probably over reacting. I bet the car wasn't even that fast."

Harry watches Dudley for a moment before asking worriedly, "What if they are?"

"What do you mean?" Dudley asks confused, "I mean I'd like some help then because I have no idea how to help them learn that stuff but they don't need anything like a wand until he or she is 11 right? I'd also don't know how they'd react about going to different schools they hate being separated."

"They can't go to different ones you know that." Isabel says looking confused. "And now what is this about a wand?"

"How about we all sit down and have a nice warm cup of tea?" Harry suggest.

"Fine, but afterwards I want some answers." The woman says looking sternly towards Dudley.

"Please let me take care of it, it'll be much faster." Harry says and moves his hand. A moment later four cups with saucer seem to be dancing over the floor towards them lead by a tea pot. Water straight from the tap followed through the air turning and twisting in loops and started to steam once it got closer to the table. Leaves flew after and into the floating water before all of it went into the pot that is standing innocently on a perfectly set table.

"Show off." Draco grins before looking to Dudley. "Normal wizards can summon all this just fine but it doesn't look quiet as artful as when Harry is playing with it."

"How." The woman asks looking pale and shocked.

"Would you like a calming draught?" Draco offers, "It's also magical but working just fine on non-magical people like yourself."

"Magic? Wizards? Non-magical?" She looks at Dudley "Are you a wizard?"

"No, I'm not." Dudley replies, "And I honestly know next to nothing about them apart from that my Aunt Lily was a witch and my cousin Harry a wizard."

"Both are dead though. But I was mistaken as his cousin for years and grew up with him when his Aunt and Uncle had been killed. Me and my real family didn't find out about the mix up until I was 15." Harry explains.

"My parents hate everything unnormal as you know. Mother hated her sister and, she hated Harry."

"That must have been hard for you." She says, "You hate seeing others treated badly so much."

Draco looks angrily towards him while Harry just takes his hand to stop him from saying anything while Dudley looks ashamed, "I do, ever since Harry saved my life even though I've…I've…"

"They raised him." Harry interrupts, "They weren't good to him either just in a different way. They were spoiling him too much and treating him like it was okay to bully others and most of all me. Taking money from weaker kids was expected of him and blamed on me. He was praised for breaking my bones since he was strong enough to do so. It wasn't your fault Dudley. And I respect you for changing your act and learning what's right even with them as your role models."

"You have no idea how sorry I am Harry." Dudley whispers close to tears.

"I know." Harry says "But you don't have to be. I'm just glad you changed, I was worried about the kids when I heard that there were magical children in this house again. Where are they now."

"They're playing somewhere in the house." The woman says an arm around her husband for support. She was shocked to hear what he had done but knew him enough to know that he's not like it anymore and probably beating himself up more than anyone else can. "And they are magical? But how, neither Dudley nor I are."

"I know. Neither of his grandparents were either." Harry explains, "Sometimes there are what we call muggleborn witches or wizards. They have magic even though no other family member does. It is by now assumed that one of their ancestors was what we call a squib. That's the opposite so to speak but rarer. A non-magical child from a magical family. It can't be proven for everyone but some have been proven and some muggle families have more than one muggleborn in them while others have none. I knew two brothers that went to Hogwarts with me, that's the magical school we go to, and neither of their parents had magic. And you also have two magical children and Dudley's Aunt was magical meaning there clearly is a high number of magical children in this muggle family."

"I won't let them be hurt for it though, not like you were." Dudley insists. "I'm trying to make up for my sins for years now even working at child services to help other kids that are in your situation since I failed to help you."

"I'm glad you do that. I kind of do the same but in a very different way. Wizards never had anything of the sorts and since a lot of muggles fear magic a lot of children never survived until they reached Hogwarts." Harry explains earning a gasp from both the Dursley's "Because of that Hogwarts has started a Preparatory program. It's to prepare children for the magical world and make sure that pure bloods like Draco here doesn't feel offended when children surround them that don't know how to do some things in the magical world. Draco used to hate me and for kind of good reasons. I didn't understand a lot of things in his world and instead of explaining them they were offended when I questioned their efficiency rather than asking for a reason. Like why they still use quills. Now I know though that writing with a quill is harder and needs the writer to be more careful and precise and that is good practice for precise which is very good practise for wand movement. But during those afternoon classes, that are held once a week for every child that had a display of accidental magic, we do a magical check up to make sure that no diseases spread. It also lets us know if a child is physically abused. The teachers also are supposed to look for emotional abuse. My friends and I had that idea to protect children and got it done with a bit of help from my new family. The old headmaster of Hogwarts turned out to be my Grandfather and the current one is my father."

"And Harry is now the head of that Preparatory program." Draco adds proudly.

"Quit bragging with me." Harry chides by now knowing how pointless it is.

"I've got every reason to brag considering that I got the most powerful wizard alive as well as the richest and most famous one to boot." Draco brags.

Harry just rolls his eyes, "Honestly if Blaise hadn't told me that you wanted me since before you knew all that, I'd never believe you cared about me as a person!"

"It's a good thing I told Blaise how hot and sweet you were after the first time I saw you then." Draco points out, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you doubted me or worse would have refused to marry me because of it!"

"Just shut it." Harry grins but takes his hand to show how much he does appreciate that he came with him after all.

"I got another one." A voice from the cupboard under the stars shouts and Harry pales when the dark-haired boy comes out of it. He's holding a tiny broken toy soldier and it takes a moment until Harry realises that it's one of those he saved from the trash to play with when he'd still been in there. "Look daddy I found another treasury." The boy cheers and walks over to his father who smiles kindly towards his son and starts to wipe away some dust and spider webs that the boy is covered in and even a spider is gently lifted of the boy and carried out a widow while the boy keeps talking. He describes how he found it between two boards that make a step of the stair and how it was mostly hidden by a huge spider but that he defeated the dangerous probably poisonous spider and saved the soldier. He ends with saying "I'll take it to the nurse to make him feel better he lost an arm."

He's about to run upstairs when Dudley says, "Harry wait, why don't you hand him to that man over there. His name is also Harry and you're named after him. He's an old friend and if you ask nicely he might also be able to heal that poor soldier now. I think he used to play with it after I cut of the poor man's arm."

"I get nurse Lily first though, maybe she can learn how to heal them properly." He says and runs of with the soldier.

"I hope you don't mind." Dudley says, "You can deny but I think they'd love to see some magic. It doesn't have to be as fancy as setting the table was."

"Don't worry." Harry says while he hears the kids coming down the stairs. Both of their tiny hands full of broken toy soldiers.

"Those are all the soldiers I could save from the spider jungle." The little boy says, "Nurse Lily is trying to heal them and some are feeling better."

"Let me see." Harry replies, "How about you place them on the table there in front of me." The kids do as asked and lay them out for him while Harry draws a wand.

"We're not supposed to have sticks in the house." Lily says eying her mother.

"Then it's good that this isn't a normal stick." Harry explains, "This is a magical wand, mine to be precise. And with that I'll awaken the two mediwizards in disguise." He moves his wand and two soldiers start to move around and both move their hands to heal the other before they are walking from one solder to the next slowly treating their wounds with bandages and potion vials they pull from their pockets. Harry smiles the kids watch the little soldiers and they cheer them on to heal the others and after about two minutes all the soldiers are marching along the table before they stay in an orderly line in front of the kids and return in their proper positions.

"Like I said," Draco grins, "Show off."

"How did you do that?" Lily questions.

"Magic." Harry explains, "You two will learn some magic at some point too and can fix broken things as well or become medi wizards that heal others or work as a curse breaker and find warded treasures in Egypt or learn how to handle dragons and work to protect them from poachers."

"Real Dragons?" Both twins ask together and Harry can't help but smile a little. "Yeah, but you can learn more in a special afternoon class that you could go to once a week. A lesson is about 10 pounds for each."

"That much." The woman says.

"We'll manage." Dudley insists. "I'll take some extra shifts."

"If you show Draco your bank stuff he might be able to get them in on a partial scholarship." Harry explains.

"Bank stuff?" Draco grumbles. "I'll need detailed bank statements for the last six month as well as a signed paper from your work stating how much you earn and the last bills from the gas and water companies as well as all the other living expanses you regularly need to pay. Costs for your car is included in those if you can manage to get your kids to the nearest class which in this case would be London!"

"No problem." Dudley replies, "I do believe we could cope but it would be good, I love my job and we can get by well enough but with the kids starting pre-school soon it would be a good thing to get it a little cheaper."

"Give me the bills for that as well as soon as you have to pay them." Draco orders. "We do offer a partial scholarship as well as a full one if you get a partial one you'll only have to pay half and with a full one you'd get the kids in for free. Since you have two children eligible it is possible that you pay less for the second child then the first meaning that only one gets a partial or a full scholarship while the other would have to pay about five pounds more. The money is supposed to be paid in wizarding coins but one Galleon is usually about 4,95 pound. Since you are muggles you can choose to exchange the money at the bank which is also located in London and close by or you can pay in Muggle money but the exact amount might change slightly every few month depending on the current exchange rate. I'd suggest to exchange some more especially while the exchange rate is good for you and less when it's more expensive that way you'd have some gallons on you that you could also spend on other things in Diagon ally, the magical shopping district where the rooms for the classes are located. For the first one you'll be accompanied either by a teacher or by the family of your child's or children's support child. Every older child has to support and help one of the newcomers and their family usually help in the responsibility but sometimes they are a little too far apart to make that possible. In this case, there is also the possibility that Harry will personally take care of it but I'd suggest against it since walking with him through Diagon is only possible with a really good disguise for him."

"That is why I usually don't do this kind of gig and send someone else to explain things. I'm crap at it." Harry grins. "Muggle families have too many questions I don't know how to answer and wizarding ones are unable to say anything apart from the usual hero worship."

"Hero worship?" Dudley says, "You mentioned something along those lines in that letter you wrote to me once."

Harry and Draco stayed until it was nearly dinner time and explain about the wizarding world until Draco reminds Harry that Blaise will be upset if they're late for dinner. They always eat dinner together when one of them picks up their daughter. Once they are outside of the house and a few steps away Harry turns and looks back with a smile. "He really did change, didn't he?" Draco asks with a sigh.

"More then I ever thought possible." Harry replies, "And I'm glad the kids will be safe with him."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thanks for all teh support and I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
